


Reunite

by Uncle_RJ_Kitten



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anthro!Foxy, Anthropomorphic, Bullied Mangle, Cameos, F/M, Foxy and Mangle are Siblings, Foxy has a History™, Foxy is a Big Brother, Foxy is a History Teacher, Furry, Furry and Anthropomorphic are Different Species, Furry!Mangle, Human, Human!Fredbear, Living Together, Mangle is Cute, Protective Foxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 78,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_RJ_Kitten/pseuds/Uncle_RJ_Kitten
Summary: Life at high school is very hard for her, especially since she got pushed around, stepped over, treated like an outcast and dubbed by everyone as "Mangle".Everything changed though, when her beloved older brother came to her school.Originally posted on FF.net under the same username from:25-09-15 to 03-05-16
Relationships: Foxy & The Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's), Foxy/Original Female Character, The Mangle & Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. An Unfortunate Vixen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am new to AO3
> 
> I had been posting fanfic on FF.net for a long time and now I am moving stuff here to expand my audience, and that I have taken a liking to AO3. I will not change anything on the work, keeping everything original and unedited.
> 
> I have not check through this fic at all, so the tags are missing quite a bit.
> 
> Note: This is one of my first fanfic, so it is incredibly different to how I write nowadays.
> 
> This is one of the less bad one, so expect less cringe.

"Oops, didn't see you there, _Mangle_!"

She tripped over a foot and fell down onto the ground, her books spread all over the floor as everyone in the hallway laughed. She winced at the pain she felt and at the laughter, but quickly gathering her books before she can make another grand drama.

She was crawling around, gathering back her books. She made a move to grab one of her books but was kicked out of the way, farther away now. She retracted back her hand as she looked up at the gangly guy before her, her white vixen ears folded in fear.

"What's the matter, _Mangle_? Can't see with your _eyes_?" the Human male mocked before he erupted into a deep laughter. He walked passed her, kicking her out of the way during the process. She squeaked out a yelp in pain as everyone else laughed at her misery.

She ignored everything everyone gave her. She slowly stood up, wincing a bit because of the pain, holding back a whimper, and gathered her scattered books while not making any eye contact with anyone.

She was heading to her locker earlier, soon after she finished her last class of the day. Like all other classes she had, she sat at the far corner of the room, right beside the opened window. She is among the outcasts, but even the outcasts treated her like an outcast. She is basically an outcast among outcasts; the lowest level ever existed.

She is a klutz, always stumbling around with her feet and knocked things over. Almost anything she touch ended up all banged up and mangled. This earned her the nickname 'Mangle'.

Despite being an outcast, she is a smart vixen. She is not a straight-A's student nor she is an average mark student. She is somewhere in between but more lean into the smarter ones. Although, sometimes she zone out whenever she gazed out though the window, lazily watching the trees flutter by the wind.

When the bell rang, she immediately picked up her things and headed straight to her locker, hoping to not bump into anyone since she didn't want to make a memorable drama in the hallway.

Sadly, she can't escape from it.

Her name is Magdalene Vixy Foxtrox. She is an eighteen-year-old Furry white vixen. Her long hair is white with a small touch of pink, clumsily tied into two wavy ponytails with tiny pink ribbons. Her velvety vixen ears and long bushy tail are also white with a small touch of pink, and her skin is a healthy color of pale cream. She always wore a white puffy dress with long sleeves and pink flats. One could say that her favorite color is pink.

If one really pays attention to her, he or she might admit that Magdalene is gorgeous. Sadly everyone looked past beyond the point.

But what made her more 'outcast-ed' – quoted by everyone at school – is her eyes. Her round left eye is a very pale color of yellow, almost on the brink of brown and her pupil is not visible. She is basically blind on her left eye. Almost everyone bullied and teased her because of her blind side.

Her right eye, however, is very different from the left one. It is golden yellow in color. Some might say that it is an actual _gold_ instead of golden yellow because of how intense it is. The black pupil can constrict into a slit like a cat's eye. It only happens when Magdalene is angry, but that rarely happen.

Magdalene often softly placed her fingers on her cheekbone, very near to her right eye. She smiled melancholy before dropping her hand to her side. No one knew why she did this, but it's not like they care.

"You okay there, Magdalene?" She heard someone from behind her. She doesn't need to turn around to know who the person is, since she is one of the only two who called her by her name in school.

"I'm fine, ChiChi. You don't need to worry about me," Magdalene replied back as she opened her locker, hiding her shuddering pain as she placed her books inside. She held onto the locker to stop her from falling down, causing ChiChi concerned a bit over her best friend's health.

ChiChi Chix is a Furry chicken with bright pink eyes. She is a cheerleader and she is drop-dead gorgeous. She loved to party and hang out with her friends. She also happened to be Magdalene's best friend. Everyone was outrageous by this, but when ChiChi's older cousin came in, everyone went quiet.

Chica Chick is ChiChi's older cousin, and she is a year ahead of ChiChi. The Anthrop chicken is calm and friendly, and fond of Magdalene. She is also famous for her temper, especially when someone mistook her for a duck. If a person stated that, then _duck_ and cover y'all.

**(I'm so sorry for the pun D: It's not punny…)**

These two people already gave her hopes that her life at Fredbear High will not be terrible since she had at least two friends that support her. The two Anthrop chickens already helped her through her early year in Fredbear High.

Today is the third day of her second year, and she already had a great start. By 'great start', she meant she already got heavily bullied and teased by nearly everyone.

"I'm heading home," Magdalene informed the Anthrop chicken, closing the locker door and made her way to the exit. ChiChi stopped her with a hand on the shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay, Magdalene? That's your fifth kick of the day, and it's not getting any softer," ChiChi said, worried over her best friend.

Magdalene had been horribly bullied and beaten up ever since she started to school at Fredbear High. Chica had complained to the principal about the bully, around for times already last year, but no teachers made any actions. Magdalene is just an unfortunate Furry vixen.

"For the last time, ChiChi, I'm fine. I'll be okay," Magdalene reassured her again, a bit more forcefully this time. She gently shrugged ChiChi's hand from her shoulder and continued to head her way to the exit. "I'll see you tomorrow"

ChiChi was about to stop her again but Magdalene had already disappeared as the twin doors closed behind her. She pursed her lips together; the seed of concern was still there inside her.

Magdalene sighed as she walked at the sidewalk, cars passed by at high speed ignoring her presence. She suddenly winced and grabbed her bruised shoulder. She whimpered in pain as her ears flattened. She had been receiving more bruises than ever, probably even already broke the record.

She sighed one more time before letting go of her shoulder as she brushed the problem aside. She had been receiving bruises since last year; it's nothing new to her. Magdalene decided to focus on her path.

She actually walked from and to her home. It's quite far away – over three miles away – but the walk brought Magdalene back some great memories. She smiled softly as she remembered back a memory she had long time ago. She softly placed her fingers on her cheekbone, very near to her right eye. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes but she blinked them away.

Around thirty minutes later, Magdalene finally arrived at her home. She took out her key and walked straight in after unlocking the door, not bothering to knock.

She put away her bag neatly in her room and then grabbed a towel. She walked to the backdoor and opened it, revealing the beautiful color of green of the forest. She entered the forest without hesitation, since she had done this many times before.

But she wasn't used to go there alone.

Shortly after, she arrived at a small but beautiful pond. The water is crystal clear and incredibly clean. There is also a waterfall placed at the far end of the pond, splashing sprinkles into the view, making the place even more beautiful. It is a magnificent sight to see.

Welcome to the Foxtrox's bathroom.

Magdalene removed her clothes and loosened her hair from its ponytails. She gently lowered herself into the clear water and a blissful sigh escaped her pink lips. The cold water was numbing her multiple aching bruises all over her body. That felt good for her. She gently ran her hands through her white hair, cleaning it with the crystal clear water. She slowly blinked as a memory flashed inside her mind.

She is still haven't use to clean her hair. Usually someone else do the job for her and even better than her.

Someone who meant the world to her.

She pulled herself away from the water and shook the water off of her before wrapping herself with the towel. No one is around in the woods; she is not bother about being naked in the middle of the woods. She made her way back to her home, still soaked and her clothes in her hands. She entered through the backdoor and looked around the house.

She lived alone in a modest cottage inside the forest on a beautiful grass field, a bit further away from civilization. Both of her parents died long time ago. Her father died when she wasn't even born, and her mother died when she gave birth to Magdalene. Her parents didn't really like the crowded city that filled with pollutions from the vehicles and the annoying neighbors. Also, there are lesser chances of burglary.

Magdalene and her family loved Mother Nature. That is why they decided to build a modest cottage inside the forest on a grass field. They grew crops and hunts – only when needed – for food. Sometimes they went to the city to buy food and stuff they needed. They may look poor, but they are very well-supplied with water, food, electricity and everything else.

Sometimes, ChiChi came over and slept there in Magdalene's home. She was there to keep Magdalene a company since the Anthrop vixen lived alone. Sometimes, ChiChi would bring along her cousin to make the atmosphere inside the house livelier.

The first time they arrived, they thought that Magdalene's family is crazy. But as time went on, they finally understood why the Foxtrox built a house in the middle of the forest. Now, ChiChi and Chica loved the peace surrounding the cottage.

Magdalene sighed yet again, echoing through the empty cottage. She dried herself and put on proper clothes, the sky outside started to darken. She cooked dinner and ate at the dining table in silence, alone. The spoon and fork clanked onto the plate, the only sound inside the cottage.

After finishing her dinner, she washed the dishes and put them away. She went into her room and decided to finish her homework. There are not much of them, and she could easily finish them. When she finished her homework the sky was already dark, signaling Magdalene that it's nighttime.

She removed her clothes and put on a nightgown. Instead of going to her bed, she silently went to the room next to hers after grabbing her mobile phone. She entered the new room, stopped moving to embrace the atmosphere. She then went over to the brown wardrobe and took out something from it.

It was a large purple sash with stars on it.

She then went over to the bed and gently lay down, the purple sash held closely to her chest. She laid her head on one of the pillow, her mobile phone next to it.

She deeply inhaled the purple sash and closed her eyes. His scent is still lingering.

This room, this whole room along with the stuff inside it, especially the purple sash Magdalene held, belonged to a person who is very close to her heart.

Someone who meant the world to her.

A buzzing caused her eyes to snap opened. Her mobile phone blinked, signaling that she had received a message. She doesn't need to know who text her in this kind of time; she knew from the heart who the person is.

A wide smile appeared on her face and she quickly and excitedly grabbed her mobile phone, fumbling with it for a bit. Her smile widened when she read the person's name.

Foxy: _Good evening, Me Lass_

Foxy P. Foxtrox. Magdalene's beloved older brother, aged at twenty-nine years old. He texted her everyday, checking on her to see if she is fine or not. She always replied back, be it during her class, early in the morning, in the middle of the night, or before she goes to bed.

He is the person who meant the world to her.

Magdalene: _Hey, Brother!_

Foxy: _Ye still not sleeping?_

Magdalene: _I was about to, but you texted me. Now I'm WIDE open_

Foxy: _How's me beloved little sister doing?_

Magdalene: _I'm fine, Brother. You don't have to worry about me_

Magdalene winced in the bed, her white ears folded. She always hated it. She always _hated_ it with incredible passion to lie to her brother. But she doesn't want her brother to constantly worry over her. She wanted him to focus on his job.

Foxy: _…_

Magdalene winced even more when she didn't receive any response from her beloved brother. He knew her too well. Even through typing, Foxy could tell she is lying. After a short moment, he finally replied.

Foxy: _But ye're me little sister. It's always me job to worry over ye_

Magdalene: _That's so sweet of you_

That's not a tease; she meant those words. It warmed her heart that even miles away from her, her beloved brother is always worried over her, despite that she didn't want to. She decided to change the subject.

Magdalene: _So how's my lovely older brother doing?_

Foxy: _I just woke up from me bed on the other side of the world_

Magdalene: _Aww, so the first thing that came to your mind is me? Are you really that worried?_

Foxy: _Like I said before, ye're me little sister. Ye're always in me mind, Me Treasure_

Magdalene: _I'm flattered_

Foxy: _Hahaha…_

Softly, Magdalene laughed too after she sent her text as she held the purple sash closer to her chest. She looked at her older brother's name, and her hand on the purple sash tightened and held it closer to her heart.

Her aching heart.

Magdalene: _I missed you, Brother_

Foxy: _And I missed you, Me Lass_

It had been five years after he left for his job. At first he turned down the job, swearing that he will never leave his beloved little sister alone. But Magdalene convinced him to take the job and assured him that she will be fine living alone.

Foxy refused over and over again but finally with so much reluctance, he accepted the job. The two shared one final night together, embracing each other before they separate for the first time in thirteen years.

Ever since then, Foxy had been sending her money for her, a bit more than what she needed but Magdalene was grateful of it. Even half a world away, her beloved brother worked hard for her own good.

But at the same time, Magdalene regretted the decision. She missed her older brother a lot. Life without him is hard and she wasn't use to live a life without her brother. Nearly all of her wonderful memories had her beloved brother in it.

Actually _all_ of her wonderful memories had her beloved brother in it.

And ever since Foxy had moved away, people take the chance to bully her, taking their revenge on her for what her brother did to them. She didn't tell him, of course. She didn't want him to be even more worried about her.

Magdalene: _When are you coming back?_

Foxy: _I'll try as soon as I can_

Tears were formed at the corners of her eyes. She knew that her beloved brother tried to find a free time so that he could spend some time with her. But his schedule is densely packed that he had no free time. She wiped away the tears with the purple sash.

Magdalene: _Okay…_

Foxy: _Don't be sad, Me Lass. Hear this, I sent a surprise for ye_

That gained her interest.

Magdalene: _Really? What is it?!_

Foxy: _Not going to tell_

Magdalene: _You're mean_

Foxy: _It's a surprise, Me Lass. I don't want to spoil it_

Magdalene: _Please_

Foxy: _No_

Magdalene: _Pretty please *Cute Face*_

Foxy: _Still no *Looks Away*_

Magdalene giggled. She and her beloved brother liked to do those things. It's entertaining. Each of their conversation at least had one.

Magdalene: _Aww… *Sad Face*_

Foxy: _Just be patient, Me Lass. Okay?_

Magdalene: _Is it worth it?_

Foxy: _Ye'll love it_

Magdalene: _Okay *Smiley Face*_

Foxy: _Ye go to sleep, aye?_

Magdalene: _Okay. Can I get a goodnight kiss?_

Foxy: _*Give Goodnight Kiss*_

Magdalene smiled at the text. The way he texted it like he actually give it. Magdalene really felt the kiss her beloved brother gave her.

Foxy: _Take care of me sash, aye?_

Magdalene: _Okay. Goodnight, Brother_

Foxy: _Goodnight, Me Treasure_

Magdalene smiled and put down her mobile phone. She wound the purple sash around her neck and brought it close to her nose. She inhaled deeply her brother's scent that lingered on it. Her mind began to drift off as the smile still firmly placed on her face.

But before she fell asleep, she whispered one last sentence in her mind to her beloved older brother. Even though she didn't text it to him, she knew that he responded back. She could almost hear his response in her mind. It was like their minds are connected.

' _I Love You, My Beloved Brother'_

' _And I Love You, Me Beloved Sister'_


	2. The Shocking Surprise

Magdalene woke up with a smile on her face. One, she relived back a very wonderful dream with her brother. Two, today her brother had a surprise for her.

She felt excited about the gift. It isn't the first gift he had ever given her ever since he is away. He had given her loads of gifts ever since she was born. He had used most of his money for her. Magdalene is incredibly grateful for having a brother like Foxy.

But this time, Foxy said that she will love this surprise. What could it be that will make her excited and love it? Magdalene doesn't know, but she will soon find out today.

She exited her house and entered the forest to head for the pond. She had never been this bouncy on her feet for months. But she always knew that her beloved brother is mostly the main cause of it.

Magdalene giggled again. She acted like she is seven years old again, her favorite age since she had a lot of wonderful memories during that age. She loved those times since her brother is always at her side, always bringing huge smile on her cute face.

Magdalene splashed around in the crystal-clear pond, remembering the moment she did the same thing when her brother was around. He would laugh and splash at her with greater force. And they would be there for hours until they stopped. No matter how old she is, she likes to do it whenever her brother's with her.

She quickly dried herself with the towel, wringing the water from her long white hair before tying it into two long ponytails.

Although it had been five years, she still had a little bit of a hard time tying her hair since her brother usually done it for her.

She put on her white dress and put on the pink bow around her neck. She adjusted her attire in front of a large mirror, brushing away invisible dust from her dress.

It's a rare thing that she did this, but she was just so happy today.

She made a movement to grab her bag when she suddenly stopped her action. She rushed into her brother's room and shortly came out of it with her brother's purple sash in her hands.

She doesn't know why but something told Magdalene to bring it along. She neatly folded it into smaller size. Now, it is small enough to fit inside her bag. But before she put it away, she gazed down longingly at the purple sash in her hands.

It, of course, belonged to her lovely older brother. It's actually a birthday gift from Magdalene to him. She was only five that time. She secretly bought the large purple sash from a store with the money she secretly saved. When she gave it to him as a birthday gift, he was shocked that his beloved little sister done a lot of work just for a purple sash.

Although it's just an ordinary purple sash, it is his most meaningful gift ever. Ever since he received it he never stopped wearing it, always had it wrapped the purple sash around his waist, letting one end of the sash loose on his right side of his hip to be billow by the wind.

Magdalene kissed the purple sash, lingering a bit before safely putting it inside her bag. She looked around the house, making sure that everything is secured and she didn't miss a thing. Once she made a lap around the house, she exited it and locked the door before heading to school.

She actually skipped her way to school, her ponytails bounced with the rhythms. The smile firmly kept itself on her face. She had never been this happy before ever since her brother left. When she arrived at school, everyone was staring with wide eyes. It is the first time everyone saw Magdalene, Mangle, this happy before.

Her happiness cut short though, when she was at the hallway.

Magdalene suddenly got tripped by a foot. She yelped as she watched the floor fast approaching. She held her bag close to her chest on instinct. She dropped onto the ground, softly. Luckily she had her bag on her chest. Her brother's large purple sash cushioned the fall.

"Well, you seemed happy, _Mangle_ ," one of her many bullies, Sean, spoke as he broadly grinning down at her. Magdalene didn't reply; she only held her bag tighter to her chest. The bully noticed this. "What's in your bag there, _Mangle_? Something personal like your _pad_ or something?" the crowd the hallway laughed as the bully grabbed the bag, trying to pull it away from the owner.

He was surprised by Magdalene's iron grip on her bag.

"Let go of the bag, _Mangle_ ," he warned her, but she kept her grip on the bag. "Are you listening to me? I said let go of the bag, _Mangle,_ " he repeated. When the Furry vixen didn't obey, he let go of the bag and fisted a handful of her white hair.

He was surprised yet again when Magdalene didn't yelp in pain, only avoiding an eye contact.

"Let. Go. Of. The. Bag," he emphasized each word, sneering into her face. She was shockingly unfazed by his threat, still holding the bag close to her chest. "If that what you want…" he let go of her hair and straightened up. "Then so be it," he placed his foot over her head, causing her to grunt in pain.

But before Sean could make his next move the school bell rang, saving Magdalene from her tormenting bully.

"You're lucky, _Mangle_ ," Sean took of his foot from her head. "But this isn't over," he gave a kick on her form before he walked away to his class. Luckily he only kicked her on her bag. Her brother's purple sash cushioned the blow.

Magdalene buried her face into her bag but didn't shed a tear. Although her beloved brother isn't around, he had already helped her just by his purple sash. Her brother is a miracle.

"Are you okay, Magdalene?" ChiChi came up to her, kneeling down to inspect her. She helped the Furry vixen stood up and noticed that Magdalene held her bag tightly to her chest.

"Here, let me help with that bag," ChiChi suggested, making a movement to grab it.

"No," Magdalene answered, taking the Furry chicken by surprise because of how firm her answer was.

"Magdalene, you're-"

"I said," Magdalene slowly said, darkly. " _No"_

ChiChi was shocked at her darkly tone. She looked up into Magdalene's eyes and her body stiffened in fear.

While Magdalene's left eye is regular round, her right round golden eye had contracted into a slit. The golden slit eye glared dagger at ChiChi between the locks of white hair. It was the first time Magdalene had gone angry.

"O-okay," ChiChi stammered fearfully as she raised her hands in surrender. "I'm sorry, okay? Just let's go to class, shall we?" she suggested fearfully. It is the first time ChiChi had ever scared of Magdalene.

The Furry white vixen sighed and closed her eyes, her shoulders slumped but her iron grip on the bag refused to lessen. She opened her eyes and ChiChi sighed in relief when her right eye is back to round.

"Yeah," Magdalene answered softly. "Let's go," she began to walk to her next class with ChiChi beside her. Her bag is still firmly held to her chest. ChiChi glanced at her best friend from the corner of her eyes.

It was the first time ChiChi had ever seen Magdalene gone angry. And she had never seen her right eye doing… _that_ before; constricting into a slit. She had to admit, she was beginning to be afraid of her best friend.

They both had the same class and had arrived late a little bit late. But luckily for them, the teacher hadn't arrived yet. Unfortunately the same bully earlier shared the same class with them. They went back to their specific seats and waited for the teacher. The class was noisy but when the door opened, everyone quieted down. But surprisingly it wasn't their teacher who entered.

It was the principal.

"Good morning everyone," the principal greeted the class with authority in his tone. The – surprisingly – Human principal is Freddy Fredbear himself, the owner of Fredbear High. He is fifty-five years old but he is a strong man who should not be messing with.

"There's an announcement I want to make to you," Fredbear said. Magdalene still had her face buried in her bag, but she kept her ears opened. "Your currently teacher is retiring to spend her time with her family on the other side of the Earth," the class cheered at the announcement, except for Magdalene.

"BUT!" the class instantly quiet down when Fredbear held up a finger. "That doesn't mean there is no class for some days," the class instantly groaned, causing the principal to smirk amusedly. "Luckily, there is a new teacher just came in today and is prepared to teach you all"

Then, everyone noticed that the principal suddenly looked a bit nervous as he glanced at the door. It's quite rare to see him lose his composure, which surprised everyone.

"He's uh… He had been working away from his hometown – which is here – for a long time and had finally returned. I uh… I leave you guys with him. H-have fun," Fredbear stammered nervously as he exited the class.

The class was silent, waiting for their new teacher to come in. Magdalene doesn't care if she had a new teacher or not. She just wanted to learn and study; nothing more.

Suddenly, slow footsteps were heard and the new teacher entered the class. Everyone had their eyes locked onto his form except for Magdalene who still had her face buried in her bag.

He is an Anthrop as it could tell that he doesn't have Human skin or Human hair. He wore a pair of blue jeans that were tugged into his tall brown boots. The tips and the heels of the boots were plated with shiny metal. He also wore a brown glove, the same color as his boots. The knuckles are plated with shiny metal too. He had three small brown bags that hung on the left side of his hips.

Their new teacher is actually _shirtless_. The student especially the females, all three Human, Furry and Anthrop, had their jaws hung open as their eyes hungrily scanned over his curves.

He had a velvety crimson fur covered his head and body, but his chest and muzzle along with the tip of his ears were very pale red. His tail is also crimson red but the tip of it is very pale red. His body is agile and handsomely slim.

The most noticeable about their new teacher is his right hand. He doesn't even have a right hand. He had a hook for a right hand, and it looked futuristic. It had two hooks instead of one. One large main one, while the other small one that can act as a thumb.

And he is also wore a leather black eyepatch covering his right eye.

The new teacher suddenly slammed his gloved palm onto the table, causing the whole class to jump on their seats. Some had their hand over their chest, nearly had a heart attack. Magdalene did jump in surprise but didn't look up.

"The name…"

_The name…_

_The name…_

_The name…_

Magdalene had her eyes widened in shock, not believing her ears. She knew that voice. She grew up hearing that voice for thirteen years.

She still didn't look up, not wanting to get her hope up. Instead she silently opened up her bag and took out the purple sash to bury her face in it.

"…be Foxy"

_Foxy…_

_Foxy…_

_Foxy…_

Her head finally shot up from the purple sash upon hearing the name.

There he is, standing there leaning back onto the table behind him, with his arms crossed over his naked furry chest. His golden left eye is still as intense as ever.

He still didn't wear a shirt.

"B… Brother?"


	3. A Heartfelt Reunion

"I am your new History teacher, starting from now until the end of your school life," the new teacher stated to the silent class. He had a bit of a Scottish accent that reminded everyone of a pirate. It isn't thick, and it's barely visible but it's there. "Today, we're not going to have a class. We're having a small introduction instead, since I am new here"

The students silently cheered at the statement. Their new teacher, Foxy, grabbed the name list of students in his current class. He randomly picked out a name from it.

"Freddy Fazbear," Foxy called out and scanned through the class for the person. A Furry brown bear student raised his hand.

"Here," Freddy made his presence known. He is wearing dark brown suit complete with a top hat.

"Freddy Fazbear," Foxy repeated the name, slower than before. He then looked back up at the brown bear. "Do you have acquaints with the Fredbears?" Foxy inquired the Furry bear; curious filled his only golden eye.

"No but we have long term friendship that had been going since the Great Plaque," Freddy answered. "We didn't the same glory as Fredbears. At least we got the Fazbear Entertainment"

"Glad to know that," Foxy said, returning his attention back on the name list. "Bonnie Calhoun," he called out the next name. A Human girl raised her hand.

"It's me!" Bonnie said cheerfully. Her hair is unusually dark blue in color that cascaded down to her waist. She wore a dark blue sleeveless sweater over her white long sleeved shirt. She wore a puffy mini-skirt and black stockings along with dark blue flats.

"So," Foxy started, crossing his arms as a smile slowly appeared on his face. "How's your brother? Still fighting along a man who wields a crowbar?" the whole class erupted into another round of laughter.

"Barney Calhoun is _not_ my brother!" Bonnie protested as her pale cheeks blushed in embarrassment. "He's not even real! He is just a character from a game"

Some people, out there, coughed knowingly and uncomfortably as they think about the irony of the statement.

"Pipe down, lass. I'm just messing with you," Foxy chuckled before he looked back down at the name list. "Chimera C. Tigré," a hot looking Furry tiger stood up to make her presence known to the teacher.

"That's me, Sir," Chimera spoke respectfully. Her fur is beautifully color in orange with black stripes. Her short yet sharp black hair was wildly raised in all directions. She was wearing a shirt that only covers her breast and a mini-skirt, or _tiny_ -skirt to be more precise since the skirt only covers her lower feminine part.

Foxy blinked at her type of clothing. He suspected that she would wear high heels but it looked like she wore black flats instead.

"Can I say something, Sir?" Chimera suddenly asked. Foxy nodded, giving the permission to. "You're hot"

"Thanks," Foxy casually replied, unfazed. "I get that a lot," he added as Chimera slowly sat down, baffled and speechless at the blank reply she received. Usually when she said it to someone, they would either blush furiously or stammered with embarrassment.

With Foxy, however… he just casually thanked her like it was nothing.

"ChiChi Chix," Foxy called out after he scanned through the name list. ChiChi raised her hand into the air.

"I'm here, Teacher!" she said ecstatically.

"Are you a cheerleader, lass?" Foxy inquired, causing the Furry chicken to stare in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"Lass, everyone would've known," Foxy rolled his only eye. "Just by the way you dressed," he added shortly. ChiChi looked down at her dressing and noted them that they looked exactly what a cheerleader would wear.

"Oh yeah, I do. I can't believe it!" she said ecstatically. Foxy slapped a gloved hand over his face but his shoulders were slightly shaken by his chuckle as everyone else in the class laughed at her forgetfulness.

The next name, Foxy didn't bother to look down at the name list to search for the name. He knew the person's name from the heart.

"Magdalene V. Foxtrox"

He looked up and locked his gaze at her. He doesn't need to search for her; she is the first person who had caught his golden eye's attention.

Magdalene was shaken in her chair, eyes widened in disbelief. She held the purple sash close to her chest. Is this the surprise her brother was talking about?

His golden eye locked onto hers. The corner of his lips tugged up, giving her his lopsided smile. The golden eye blinked at her. To everyone's eyes it's a blink, but to Magdalene's eye it's a wink.

' _Surprise!'_ Foxy said through his wink. Tears spilled down from her eyes as a wide happy smile appeared on her gorgeous face.

She _definitely loved_ her brother's surprise.

All the while, during the silent exchange, everyone in the class murmured in confusion with each other. They were a bit confused why their teacher suddenly gone quiet, but some of the students were more confused on who is this 'Magdalene'. They had never heard the name before.

Then, Foxy looked back down on the name list. The lopsided smile on his face instantly disappeared when he a name caught his eye.

"Sean Springtrap," Foxy said the name slowly, almost to the point of growling it. The class instantly went dead silent upon hearing the near growl as Foxy slammed the name list onto the table not-so-gently. He crossed his arms and looked around the class to search for the student.

A gangly looking Furry stood up. His Human hair is brown but the pair of rabbit ears on top of his head is yellow in color. His whitish yellow shirt had his collar up and golden chain necklace is visible around his neck. His black jeans had tears on his knees and another golden chain was hung on the right side of his pants. Even his belt is golden.

"You calling me, Sir?" he said gruffly to the Anthrop red fox, as if he was disturbed. Foxy stared at the Furry rabbit for a moment before motioning him to come down.

"Come here, lad," Foxy ordered. Sean tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at the Anthrop fox.

"Excuse me, _Sir_?" he asked, a threat was hidden in it. No one dare to order him around, even the teachers knew that. If someone orders him, they will receive a fist into the face. And this Anthrop fox had the balls to order him around.

"I said come here, lad," Foxy repeated, more forcefully than before. Sean bared his teeth and balled his fists.

"Do you know who I-"

" _I said_ ," Foxy snarled for the first time in the class. " _Come. Here,_ " he emphasized each word, stood straighter and his arms were still crossed over his chest. Snapped, Sean stormed toward the new teacher, bumping away the tables from his path.

"You dare to order me you motherf-"

Sean's face suddenly got slammed onto the teacher's desk. He threw his head back in pain but then he felt a hand on the back of his head and brought his head down onto the table yet again. He then got threw onto the ground by the same said hand, landing him on his back.

He held his face in pain, groaning. He was about to glare at the attacker after he removed his hands when he suddenly unable to breath.

Foxy had slammed his foot directly onto Sean's throat, choking him during the process. Sean trashed around in attempt to break free as everyone in the class stayed silent and could only watched fearfully.

"I heard that you've been bossing around in the school," Foxy started as he gazed down at the trashing Sean. "You hit the teachers here in school and had caused trouble to the school"

Sean only managed to croak out a gibberish word. Foxy slowly applied more pressure on his foot as he locked his golden eye on Sean's grey eyes. The grey eyes were wide with fear, silently pleading Foxy to release him.

"But what I really hate about you," Foxy slowly threatened, making sure that Sean heard every syllables. "You had been bullied a white vixen heavily since last year," Magdalene smiled and buried her face back into the purple sash upon mentioning of her.

Typical Foxy; always be a beloved older brother before a working fox with a job. She felt like crying. She missed this kind of moment.

"No one," Foxy growled very lowly only Sean able to hear it, applying more pressure on his foot in emphasis. " _No one_ mess with me little sister," his golden round eye constricted into slit, glaring dagger down at the Furry rabbit under his foot.

"Understood?" Foxy asked. Sean gagged and struggled even more. " _Understood?_ " Foxy applied more pressure on his foot, nearly crushing Sean's neck flat. The Furry rabbit frantically nodded. His eyes wide in fear as he stared fearfully into Foxy's slit golden eye.

Foxy released his foot at the exact time the bell rang. Sean gasped and coughed as he curled up and holding his neck. He nearly died.

"Get your sorry arse out of me class," he snarled at the Furry rabbit. Sean frantically ran out through the door and disappeared. Foxy looked up at the class before him.

The whole class was dead silent, eyes stared fearfully at him. Foxy slowly blinked, his eyes returned back to round instead of slit. He sure made a 'good' first impression on his students.

"Class dismissed," he spoke to them, softly this time. The class slowly stood up and made their way out of the class silently, fearfully. Soon, the students had evacuated.

Except for one.

Magdalene hadn't move from her seat, the purple sash firmly held onto her chest. She was widely smiling even though tears are spilling from her eyes.

' _Brother's back!'_

The words had been repeated over and over in her mind ever since she laid her eyes on him. Ecstatic, joy, happy, she couldn't even describe her own feelings about her beloved older brother's surprise.

Luckily she doesn't have a class now. And luckily her brother doesn't have a class now too. They both are free to use the class too.

' _Brother's back!'_

His golden left eye met her golden right eye. A smile slowly crept onto his face as the eye softened. Magdalene could feel her heart pound in her chest, doing gymnastic in excitement upon knowing that her beloved older brother is here.

Magdalene began to stand up from her seat. Still holding the purple sash close to her chest, she slowly made her way to him, eyes still locked with each other. Finally she stood right in front of him, tilting her head up a bit since he is full a head taller than her.

' _Brother's back!'_

Another wave of tears struck Magdalene. This time, she didn't cry alone. Tears ran down Foxy's crimson fur from his golden left eye as the smile on his face widened.

"Ahoy… Brother Foxy," Magdalene whispered.

"Ahoy… Sister Magdalene," Foxy whispered back.

Unable to hold back anymore, Magdalene threw her arms around her beloved older brother and Foxy instantly placed his arms around her, mindful of his hook. They embraced each other hard, the first time in five years they separated. Magdalene wept into Foxy's crimson furry chest, while Foxy cried into Magdalene's pinkish white soft hair. They are overjoyed.

"You're back," she whispered into his chest, her voice muffled by his fur.

"I'm back," he whispered back into her hair, his voice muffled by her hair.

He kissed her hair over and over again, missing the feeling. Magdalene took it in, also missing the feeling. They had been separated for five years, and now reunited.

"I'm back," Foxy repeated again, reassuring her as he held her as close as possible. "And I will never leave you ever again"


	4. Change Of Routine

Magdalene couldn't stop smiling; that's a fact. The wide smile is permanently stuck on her face but she doesn't care even if the smile stayed until the next day.

Her brother had returned. That's all she cared.

When she entered her next class, everyone was confused on why Magdalene was incredibly happy. She cheerfully greeted the class teacher, Bobby Budoh who was commonly known as BB. She doesn't have a strong relationship with BB and the two rarely acknowledge each other.

Or to be more precisely, BB didn't acknowledge Magdalene's presence, ever.

Magdalene even skipped her way to her seat, drawing attention from everyone in the class. She dropped into her seat with a happy thud and placed her head in her palms. The class was delayed for a few minutes because of her mysteriously happy behavior.

Nobody had ever seen _Mangle_ this happy before.

But at the same time, murmurs had spread through the whole school about their new teacher. They said that he pinned down one of the students for unknown reason and threatened him to death. They don't know why, though; they still don't understand his action.

ChiChi – who was in a different class than Magdalene – however was lost in her thought. The teacher in front of her class had his jaw opened and closed as he rambled to the class. ChiChi wasn't paying any attention to his ramble, like most of the students did.

She was thinking about her new History teacher. Not that she is attracted to him or anything; HELL NO! But she did admit that he is hot and attractive, especially for a fact that he is _shirtless_.

ANYWAY! He is probably too old her, and he's a bit fierce for her, especially what he had done to Sean earlier.

His action toward Sean is what made her confused. Why did he suddenly pin down Sean out of a sudden? Why did he do it? Did the two have some history long time ago?

That's impossible. They probably had never met each other before. Just from Sean's first behavior toward the teacher already said it all. And that's the first time that Sean had put down in his place.

But why did the teacher suddenly do it?

ChiChi furrowed her yellow eyebrows together as her current teacher kept yapping and yapping into deaf ears.

While his action made her confused, there was one thing that caught her attention about the new teacher.

His eye; his golden left eye.

Why that eye does seem so much familiar to her? ChiChi had never met him before in her entire life, but that single golden eye seemed incredibly familiar.

And then, there's the part where it constricted into slit. That was when her blood mysteriously went colder than Arctic ice.

Even that slit golden eye seemed familiar to her. Why is that?

The school bell rang, snapping ChiChi from her thought and her teacher mouth shut. Looking at the time, it said that it's lunch time.

Huh, time sure flew quickly. ChiChi packed up her books and immediately left the class. She began to look around for her best friend, still worried over that Furry white vixen.

Magdalene had been the number one target for bullies, _all_ bullies. She is just an unfortunate vixen. ChiChi had once tried to defend her, but only got pushed away and ignored as the bullies mangled up Magdalene. Even Chica was powerless to stop them all from hurting the Furry vixen.

Finally, ChiChi found the white vixen, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what Magdalene was doing.

Magdalene was… skipping cheerfully? Is she smiled widely? Why is she humming happily?

ChiChi stared with wide disbelief eyes, never seeing this kind of behavior coming from the Furry vixen who had been bullied _all_ the time and called 'Mangle' by nearly everyone. She _had_ been happy before, but not on school ground. Even then, Magdalene had never been _this_ happy.

Why?

"Hey ChiChi!" Magdalene shouted over the crowd, waving her hand to gain the Furry chicken's attention. ChiChi was startled at Magdalene's cheerful tone.

"H-hey," she replied back as Magdalene bounced her way towards her, her ponytails jumped in rhythms. ChiChi was taking a step back upon seeing this, not used to it.

Everyone else in the hallway stared with wide shocked eyes. Even they had never seen Magdalene, or Mangle to everyone, in this kind of behavior.

"Do you bring your lunch? I can share you with mine!" Magdalene suggested, holding up her lunch bag, widely beaming at the chicken before her.

"Y-yeah, I brought mine. You can keep your lunch to yourself," ChiChi answered back, stammering a bit. Apparently Magdalene noticed this. She tilted her head to the side, making her locks fell to one side covering her blind left eye.

Even that action made ChiChi horrified.

"Why are you stammering, ChiChi?" Magdalene asked with her right golden eye filled with such emotion that had never been there before. "Is something wrong?" she asked again, a bit concerned now.

Okay, ChiChi couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" ChiChi questioned, narrowing her eyes slightly and crossed her arms over her chest. Magdalene blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she inquired, not getting the whole idea.

"You're being cheerful lately"

"What do you mean?" Magdalene repeated. "I'm always cheerful, haven't I?" she smiled brightly, a bit too bright for ChiChi.

Well, she met the Furry vixen early last year. She don't about Magdalene that much.

"But not to _this_ extend!" ChiChi replied a bit too loudly. Magdalene furrowed her white eyebrows together in confusion. Then, they shot up her pale cream forehead once she got the whole idea wrapped around her head. That was when she giggled helplessly.

"Oh!" she spoke between giggles. "I think I know why I'm like this. Wait, scratch that. I _know_ why I'm like this," she amended, still giggling cutely.

But before she could explain, they were interrupted by a person.

"Hey, _Mangle_ "

The two turned around and was greeted by a giant Furry bull, standing nearly seven feet tall. El Toro BullHog is his name, the school's number one jockey and the school's strongest student. He's an arrogant bull and had way too much pride.

But he is a bit more behave than Sean Springtrap.

Magdalene actually received a broken arm from El Toro last year, and she had to stay at home to heal up. Luckily ChiChi and Chica were there to keep the Furry white vixen a company and to comfort her.

ChiChi cowered back in fear, but amazingly Magdalene stood her ground and not even fazed by El Toro's intimidating size.

"Oh hey, El Toro"

Everyone sharply turned their head toward the Furry vixen, eyes widened in shock.

Why is she is so happy when she is about to be beaten up into a pulp, or probably even worse than a pulp? She even smiled up at the giant bull before her!

"You seem awfully cheerful today, _Mangle_ ," El Toro growled, narrowing his eyes at Magdalene. Crowds began to form around them, anticipating for a beating.

"I know I am," she replied, the smile is still firmly plastered on her face. She held her hands together in front of her, looking a lot like a cute little Furry white vixen.

"You're starting to annoy me, _Mangle_ ," El Toro sneered, balling his massive hands. He was retracting his hand, preparing for a hit when Magdalene suddenly spoke up.

"If you try to land your hand – or fist – upon my person, then that's your biggest mistake you'll ever make," Magdalene warned cheerfully, bouncing on her heels like a little girl. Upon hearing the warning, El Toro was boiled with anger while ChiChi shook in fear.

"Why you little…" El Toro made an attempt to grab the Furry vixen.

Suddenly, everyone was greeted by the color purple.

El Toro suddenly got pinned down onto the hard floor and roared in pain. Everyone stared in shock as their new History teacher pinning down El Toro, his left foot on the Furry bull's back while holding El Toro's offending arm vertically and painfully up.

A large purple sash with stars on it, tied around his waist had one end hug freely and dramatically billowed.

"'Mangle'? Really?" Foxy said flatly to Magdalene, not amused a single bit. He twisted El Toro's arm a tad more, causing the Furry bull to roar in pain as Magdalene blushed in embarrassment and looked away from him.

"I-I'm a klutz in high school, and everything I touch all ended up mangled. Hence, the name," Magdalene explained, ignoring the roaring pain from El Toro.

"Well that-" Foxy got cut off by El Toro's roar of pain, causing the Anthrop fox to sigh tired. "Give me a moment," he stated, grabbing El Toro's arm with both of his hands.

Without even giving out a grunt of exertion, he twisted the arm like it was nothing, breaking it. El Toro roared in such agony that echoed through the silent hallway and Foxy let go of his arm. It limped in an odd angle, signaling that it's already broken and dislocated.

Everyone in the hallway, all of the students, had their eyes bulged out in pure disbelief. The school's strongest student got pinned down by their new History teacher, and then breaking his arm like a twig.

Foxy stepped off of the Furry bull and looked down at El Toro in distaste, before shifting his attention to the Furry vixen in front of him. He smiled and gently caressed her cheek with his only gloved hand. Magdalene leaned into his touch, grabbing his arm with her hands, wanting it to linger a bit as a blissful smile appeared on her gorgeous face.

Foxy released her cheek, making her to drop her hands to her sides, and scratched one of her vixen ears. Magdalene closed her eyes and her tail twitched in pleasure as her smile widened. The Anthrop fox's smile widened a bit and gave the Furry vixen a final pat on the head before walking away, leaving El Toro lying on the ground.

The whole hallway was dead silent, not a single sound was made except for the painful groans and grunts coming from El Toro. Everyone was watching the new History teacher walked away before shifting their attention to Magdalene, or more commonly known as Mangle by everyone.

She was still smiling and her right eye was filled with emotions no one could tell.

"Magdalene," ChiChi slowly and fearfully muttered. "What… was all… that?" she asked at the still smiling Furry vixen. The hallway was still dead silence.

"I did give him a fair warning," she stated, glancing at the injured Furry bull on the ground. "But he didn't listen and earned the price," Magdalene added, looking back at where the Anthrop red fox had left.

"Why is he reacted like that?" ChiChi inquired. Magdalene turned her head and looked at the Furry chicken in confusion.

"You don't know?" Magdalene said, now fully giving ChiChi her full attention.

"W-well," ChiChi stuttered. "I know that he's protecting you from El Toro bullying you. But why with the sudden affection? You don't know him personally, don't you?"

Magdalene felt a little bit hurt. Someone who finally cared about here is present in school, but everyone including her best friend questioned his behavior. It was like, he shouldn't do that to her because she is an outcast.

Don't anyone know that Foxy is her beloved older brother?

Then, out of a sudden, it hit Magdalene.

Her older brother didn't mention his full name. He just said his name is 'Foxy' and nothing more. And almost everyone here in school doesn't know that he's her older brother. Even ChiChi and Chica doesn't know that.

That's probably why everyone was incredibly confused by his actions and sudden affections towards Magdalene.

She smiled brightly.

"You know what? Why don't you figure it out?" she suggested happily. "You'll find out about it more if you do it that way"

ChiChi blinked in surprise. Just from the request, she could tell that Magdalene knew something that she doesn't.

"Why don't you just tell me?" ChiChi requested, earning a giggle from her best friend.

"Well it's no fun that way," Magdalene replied. "We should go and have our lunch. The time's ticking," she reminded everyone. Upon hearing that, they locked down at their watches and immediately scrambled to eat.

Magdalene only calmly walked to the cafeteria with ChiChi at her side, the smile on her pale cream face firmly stayed.

"So…" a student suddenly spoke after a while. "Who's going to carry El Toro to the infirmary room?"


	5. In The Principal Office

"You need to stop this"

"Yeah…"

"Don't you think that these are enough?"

"Eh…"

"It's your first day on the job"

"Hmm…"

"Are you even listening?"

"Oh…"

"Mr. Foxy!"

"Yarr…"

Fredbear growled under his breath in irritation.

It was only passed lunch when he received a complaint from the students about their new teacher, Foxy. Instantly Fredbear called him to the office.

And so here they are.

Fredbear was sitting behind his desk, elbows on his table and his fingers intertwined with each other. His eyebrow twitched and he was baring his teeth. Sweats ran down his face even though his office had an air conditioner.

Foxy, on the other hand, was sitting on the chair provided on the other side of the desk. His leg crossed over the other and his arms limped over his lap. His golden left eye drooped in boredom. Occasionally he would either mining gold in his nose or his ear with his gloved finger and flicked away the product.

Fredbear had been trying to discuss the problem with Foxy ever since he arrived. And what were the replies?

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"Eh"

"Hmm…"

"Yarr…"

"Arr…"

"Mew…"

And those really got under Fredbear's skin. And currently now Foxy had his head hung on the back of the head of the chair, tongue lolled out from the side of his mouth emitting a bored moan. Finally, Fredbear snapped. He slammed his fist onto the table, shaking it.

"Listen Mr. Foxy," he hissed angrily, standing up from his seat. Foxy merely looked back at him with half-lidded eye. "It's only on the first day of the job yet you had caused a lot of troubles to the school"

"Ye-"

"DON'T use that word on me!" Fredbear snapped, baring his teeth at the Anthrop red fox before him. Freddy Fredbear may be Human and old, but he can be tough and fierce when he needed to.

"Me-"

"NOT that one too!" Fredbear snapped once more before slapping a hand over his face in irritation and sighed. " _Seriously_ , Mr. Foxy," he ran his hand through his graying blonde hair before starting to list down Foxy's main troubles.

"Firstly you slammed a student's face onto the teacher's desk _twice_ , and then you threw him onto the ground before you started to choke him with your foot on his throat. You threatened him to death and you nearly end up _killing_ him," he stated out the first one as he gazed hotly at the Anthrop red fox before him, who idly scratched his furry chest.

"Secondly you pinned down the school's number one jock, the school's hope for the football team, the _strongest_ student in Fredbear High with an ease. You held his arm vertically – and painfully – up before you broke it like a _twig_ ," this time, Foxy inspected his hook, idly turning gears into the right places.

"Thirdly you used one of the students, in the cafeteria, to break a table in half, sending splinters in every direction before shoving his face into a large pot of mashed potatoes," at this, Foxy held up a finger to stop Fredbear from continuing.

"You're a bit incorrect on that part, Fredbear," he stated boringly. "I smashed a chair onto a certain student in the cafeteria _first_. And then I used him as a sledgehammer to break _two_ tables into splinters that shot out in all directions before I tried to _drown_ him in a _bowl_ of mashed potato," he corrected Fredbear casually like it was nothing.

Fredbear's eye twitched at Foxy's honesty, and his jaw hung open. He doesn't know how to react to that. So he's going to continue on.

"N-next, you have a hook for a right hand. You could potentially draw blood just by that hook alone, and could cause death," he pointed at the futuristic hook Foxy used to scratch his back closing his eye in relief.

"And finally, you are one hundred percent, definitely, _shirtless_ ," Foxy looked up at him with half-lidded eye, not amused by the statement. "The students – _especially_ the females – are unable to pay attention in class-"

"Because they were paying attention to me," Foxy finished up Fredbear's words, rolling his eye and sighed. "That be the lamest complain I had ever heard," he commented. Fredbear had to agree with him there.

"Look, Mr. Foxy. You have to stop these… things you're doing," Fredbear tried to reason with Foxy as he sat back down in his chair. "They're only cause mor-"

"Listen here _first_ , Fredbear," Foxy cut him off with a growl, catching the Human principal off guard. His golden left eye intensified as Foxy glared at Fredbear, who suddenly trembled in fear in his seat. "Do you know who those victims are?" he inquired with a hiss. Fredbear swallowed hard before he answered the question.

"Sean Springtrap, El Toro BullHog and Leonardo Shepherd"

"Exactly," Foxy snapped instantly after he finished. "And do you know what they were doing since last year?" he questioned. Fredbear made a move to shake his head in denial when Foxy snapped again. "They bullied a poor little Furry white vixen ever since last year!" he slammed his only fist onto the table. "And do you know who is this white vixen?" he asked again, baring his teeth to the Human principal.

Fredbear was trembling in his seat in fear as Foxy's shadow loomed over him. He may be the principal of the school, but this Anthrop fox can kill him there and there. He pondered hard, thinking of the name of a female Furry white vixen. Then, the name came to his mind.

"Man-"

The large heavy desk flew onto the side of the room, crashing onto the wall and sent papers all over the place. The desk dropped onto the ground from the wall with a heavy 'thud' that shook the ground.

Fredbear placed his arms above his head to avoid injuries on instinct. He cracked open one eye to look up when both of his eyes suddenly snapped wide open and stared in horror.

"What is her name?" Foxy growled into Fredbear's face, his golden left eye constrict into an angry slit. Fredbear cowered deeper into his chair in fear but his eyes wouldn't leave the angry slit.

"M-Man-"

A cold hook pressed onto his throat. Fredbear yelped at the coldness but trembled at sharpness. He tried his best to lean up higher to avoid the hook from puncturing his throat. Foxy's angry slit eye turned furious.

" _What. Is. Her. Name?_ " He growled deeply, menacingly. His forehead nearly touched Fredbear's as he furiously glared into the Human's frightful eyes.

Fredbear was confused and petrified at the same time. Confused because he doesn't know any other female Furry white vixen other than Mangle. Petrified because he could die if he said the wrong name.

He pondered very hard there and then, on the edge of a sharp hook. He tried to think of a name of the person Foxy talked about, but he couldn't find any beside Mangle. Then he realized 'Mangle' is not the Furry vixen's real name. It's the nickname given to her by the students.

What's her real name?

He doesn't know Mangle's real name, because he knows about the white vixen as Mangle.

What's her _real_ name?

However, Fredbear knew that her real name started with 'Mag-' and ended with '-ene'. Her surname sounds familiar, however, now that he thought about it.

' _What's her real name? What's her real name? What's her real name?! Think, Fredbear, think hard!'_

Then it came to him, gratefully.

"Magdalene Vixy Foxtrox"

The hook on his throat instantly got removed and Fredbear leaned back down into his seat and placed a hand onto his throat, inspecting for a wound. He looked back up at Foxy who straightened up in front of Fredbear.

The piercing glare of the golden slit eye is still there, and the large purple sash around his waist billowed dramatically.

"Now," Foxy was still growling, his tail twitched behind him. "What's me name?" he inquired as he crossed his arms over his furry chest. Fredbear blinked in confusion before he opened his mouth to answer the question.

"Foxy P. Foxtrox"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Fredbear froze. He thought back about the two names as he slowly put the pieces together.

' _Foxy P. Foxtrox… Magdalene V. Foxtrox… Foxtrox…'_ Fredbear's blood ran cold as his eyes widened in realization. _'They are related!'_

"So if you're telling me," Foxy suddenly started, still glaring down. "To stop me actions because of _one_ complain from the students when I try to justify what those landlubbers had done?" he growled deeply, his glare intensified as Fredbear quivered in his seat, enough to even shook the chair.

"Me _little sister_ ," he snarled through his razor sharp teeth. "Had been bullied since she started school here. Her best friend's cousin complained to you _multiple_ times since _last year_ , yet you _ignored_ all of them but turned me in because of _one… single… complain_ "

Fredbear was convinced that his pants are wet by now.

"Sean Springtrap," Foxy spat out the first name. "He had beaten up me little sister since last year, stomping on her head like a piece of garbage and kicked her like a bag. Me little sister earned multiple bruises from him, and once had tried to suffocate her," he explained to the principal about the first victim.

"El Toro BullHog," he hissed out the second name. "The 'school's hope for football' is one of me little sister tormentors. With his brute strength, he had once broken me little sister's arm, forcing her to stay at home to recover and missing a lot of classes," his fist shaking with anger upon thinking about the Furry bull.

But he is furious about the last victim.

"And Leonardo Shepherd," he growled menacingly at the name. Fredbear could've sworn that his golden eye shone brightly in pure anger. "That bastard seadog had shoved me little sister's delicate face into a pot of mashed potato, nearly drowning her in it. But," the growl intensified. "What I really hate that scallywag is he had once tried to _rape_ me little sister"

Fredbear's blood ran cold. Rape cases? In his school?

"So you're telling me to stand aside and watch me little sister got bullied like what you've been doing the whole time?" Foxy sneered into Fredbear's pale horrified face. "You are sorely mistaken," he slowly shook his head before he straightened up and turned away, the purple sash dramatically waved.

"I had been away from her for five long years, and since I am back to her life I will make up the lost," he explained to Fredbear, his back facing the Human. "I will do everything for me beloved little sister," Foxy stated lowly as he turned around to face Fredbear.

Fredbear sighed in relief and relaxed a bit. Foxy's golden eye returned back to round.

"If you asked me how far, I will answer with this," he leaned a bit closer to Fredbear. "The Bite of '87"

Fredbear froze as his heart stopped functioning upon hearing the number. Foxy P. Foxtrox is the one who caused the infamous Bite of '87?! Now that he thought about it, the description matched perfectly. His eyes trailed down to Foxy's hook.

"Aye," Foxy said, noticing that Fredbear shifted his eyes to his hook. "I lost me right hand in the process but I would say it was worth it," he stated, looking at his futuristic hook he earned shortly after he lost his hand. "It's better than losing me litter sister," he added quietly. He lowered down his hook and turned toward the Human principal. "Am I dismissed?" he inquired, kindly this time.

Not trusting his voice, Fredbear slowly nodded. Foxy turned and calmly walked out through the door, the purple sash dramatically sailed behind him. Once the door closed behind the Anthrop red fox, Fredbear released his breath he unknowingly held.

He sunk into his chair and took off his black top hat. He placed his other free hand on his eyes, sweats ran down his forehead despite the air is conditioned. He peeked through his fingers and scanned the room.

His office was littered with papers, and his now smashed desk was thrown onto the far side of the room, upside down. The wall the table crashed onto was cracked with such force. Foxy had thrown the table there with ease when he tried said 'Mangle', the horrible nickname given to Magdalene by the school.

If there is one thing that Fredbear learned… or to be more precisely, if there is one thing that the whole _city_ learned about Foxy P. Foxtrox is how fiercely and protective he is over his beloved little sister.

One example is the infamous Bite of '87.

Fredbear trembled in his seat. Foxy's little sister is in his school this whole time. Mang- _Magdalene_ had been bullied since she started school here. Chica Chicks had sent letters to him, but he completely ignored them all.

Now, since her older brother is here, things going to change drastically. He knew that Fredbear had ignored the letters about his little sister had been bullied. Fredbear knew that he should be dead for it, but Foxy let him off the hook (not in literal meaning). Foxy will turn this school upside down.

Fredbear sighed tiredly.

"I hope the infirmary room has enough rooms… and doctors… and nurses… and bandages… and… and… It's not going to be enough…"


	6. Drama In The Hallway

"Brother!"

Foxy immediately got assaulted by a Furry white vixen, causing him to stumble on the new weight. Magdalene jumped on her brother and threw her arms around his neck, her feet dangling a few inches above the ground.

"Magdalene, Lass!" Foxy scolded at the cheerful unfazed white vixen. "You nearly made me fall"

"Is something wrong? What happened in there? Why are you called by the principal?" she rapidly questioned her brother in concern.

"You don't have to worry anything, Me Treasure," Foxy chuckled as he gently patted the dangling white vixen on the head. "I've got everything under control, like always," he stated, smiling at his beloved little sister.

"Are you sure?" Magdalene asked again, her ears folded in concern.

"Do you doubt me, Lass?" Foxy asked, grinning at her. Magdalene slightly flinched but kept a stern face as she glared at her older brother.

"I never doubt you, Brother," Magdalene sternly stated. "It's just that, sometimes you've got into troubles and then you do that and you do this. Most of the time you would either jump off from a building, doing multiple backflips before landing on the ground gracefully and swept me off the ground before we shot off somewhere-"

"Where did you get those ideas from, Lass?" Foxy cut off Magdalene from her rambling, his eyebrows rose high in amusement.

"That's from the time when I was eleven, remember?" Magdalene blinked and cocked her head to the side, covering her blind eye with her hair.

"I thought I swept you off the ground _before_ I jumped off the building and then we shot off somewhere-"

"No, that's when I was nine"

"Oh yeah, when we tried to run away from those scallywags on our tails"

Both foxes shared a soft laugh upon remembering their fond memories. Then, Foxy wound his arms around her form, crushing her to his chest with his embrace.

"I really missed you, Me Little Sister," he whispered into her hair.

"I missed you too, My Older Brother," Magdalene whispered back into his furry neck, almost crying when Foxy suddenly pulled away.

"Let's go home shall we?" he suggested. The bell just rang, signaling it's the end of the school day. Magdalene nodded as her brother leaned down to drop her. "Why are you out early anyway?" Foxy inquired.

"The class ended early, so I waited here for you," Magdalene answered as students began to pour out from their classes to the hallway. "Let's go!" she pulled her brother by the arm, causing him to stumble.

"Slow down, Lass. This fox here is getting old," Foxy stated as Magdalene began to slow down to match his pace.

As they walked toward the exit doors – which is on the other side of the school – every student stared at the two foxes as they not-so-silently whispered to each other. These actions caused Magdalene to giggle.

"What be wrong, Lass?" Foxy asked when he noticed that his little sister giggled.

"Oh nothing," Magdalene answered, still giggling. She leaned in closer to her brother in order to whisper to him. "Do you know that _no_ _one_ knew that you are my brother?" Foxy sharply turned his head to look at her incredulously.

"Are you serious?" he asked her, also whispering as a silent chuckle began to form in his throat. Magdalene giggled again, confirming his suspicion. His shoulders shaken as he silently chuckled. "Let's keep that way, shall we?"

"Yeah, and let them figure it out themselves," Magdalene whispered back, slyly glanced at her brother as the smile plastered on her face. Foxy smiled back as they made their way to the exit doors over the long journey. "Hold on, let me put away some books in my locker for a moment"

She approached her locker with her brother behind her since she pulled him along by the arm, who looked didn't bother by it at all. But her action do attracted attentions from everyone.

As Magdalene put away her books inside her locker, the two foxes heard rapid footsteps approaching them. They turned their heads simultaneously at the source of the sound. Even their ears flicked at the same time. Talk about siblings…

The fast approaching footsteps were coming from a Human dressed in black fancy suits with strips on his forearms and shins. He looked very pale and his purple eyes were wide in fear. His black shoes screeched to a stop as he frantically looked around, sweats flew off from his forehead. Then, his head whipped towards the two foxes and dashed towards them. Thinking that the guy was about to talk to them, Foxy opened his mouth.

But before a word could form, the Human shoved himself into Magdalene's locker and shut the locker door. Foxy and Magdalene stared at the locked locker with their eyebrows high up their foreheads.

How in the name of all species on Earth did the Human manage to fit himself in the tight space?

"Marty-Chan, baby-boo. Where are you?" The two foxes heard a voice over the crowds. Turning their attention to the speaker, they noticed someone familiar. It was Chimera, looking around as if searching for someone. Then her eyes landed on the new History teacher.

"Excuse me, Mr. Foxy, Sir," she started as she approached him, swaying her hips that gained everyone's attention. Foxy mentally slapped his face while Magdalene thought that her brother mentally slapped his face.

"Have you seen a sexy Human, dressed in a black suit?" she inquired kindly, her orange tail swished behind her. Giving her a black expression, Foxy began to open up his little sister's locker slowly, revealing a trembling Human. His purple eyes widened even further when they landed on Chimera.

"Oh here you are, my husky Marty," Chimera cooed, seductively licked her lips. Instead of pulling the Human out, Chimera walked into the small locker further filling it. Do they know that the locker belong to Magdalene?

Before the locker door closed, the Human managed to give a scared look at Foxy.

" _You betrayed me!"_ said the scared look the Human gave. Once the locker door closed shut, the whole locker shook vigorously.

' _I don't even know you…'_ Foxy thought when he caught the look. Magdalene giggled nervously as her locker kept shaking. She pulled her brother away from it.

"That's Marty Morison," Magdalene started as she let go of her brother's arm. "He's Chimera's Math teacher"

"Let me guess," Foxy interrupted her. "Chimera there had a 'crush' on him," he concluded flatly as he silently put quote marks on the word, earning a nervous giggle from his little sister.

"You could say that," Magdalene commented, holding her hands together behind her. Foxy sighed and scratched one of his velvety ears.

"I don't think that's a crush," Foxy said, still hearing the banging of the locker. "That's more of an obsession," he corrected.

They were closing on the exit doors when they another drama happened before them.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Coming through…"

The two foxes heard a new voice that seemed to be approaching them through the massive crowds. It wasn't hard to spot the person, since he was exactly seven feet tall.

"Pardon- Oh hello there, young Magdalene," the giant kindly greeted when he spotted the Furry white vixen.

"Hi Mr. Raphael!" Magdalene greeted back. Foxy looked up and down at this… Mr. Raphael. He is a giant, intimidating in appearance, especially that scar across his right eye. Mr. Raphael gave Magdalene a small smile before his dark green eyes landed on Foxy.

"Is this who I think it is?" Mr. Raphael spoke a bit astonished as he looked back at Magdalene who nodded vigorously. The giant smiled brightly and returned back to Foxy. "It is great to meet you, Foxy. Your little sister here wouldn't stop talking about you," he shook his hand with Foxy using his left hand since Foxy doesn't have a right hand.

Upon hearing Mr. Raphael's statement, Foxy glanced at his little sister who blushed in embarrassment under his gaze.

"Sorry. _Almost_ no one," Magdalene embarrassingly amended her earlier statement.

"Anyway," Mr. Raphael interrupted. "I'm Raphael Ueki, the History teacher. You could also call me RJ or Ralph; whichever works. I applied for the job here at the end of last year. Although it's a bit late to teach the class, I managed to meet your little sister here and some of the students. What subject you're teaching?"

"I'm teaching History also," Foxy answered as he let go of the giant's hand.

"You know, I really like your way of justice earlier," Raphael chuckled lightly. "I would've done the same thing, but I can be a little bit busy by the-"

"Uncle Kitten!"

The trio heard multiple synchronized whines coming from behind Raphael.

"What?" Raphael whined back, playfully since a smile was plastered on his face. The two foxes peeked from Raphael's sides. A small group of felines approached them, both Anthrop and Furry. _All_ of them are felines; cats, tigers, cheetahs and everything that is a cat family. And all of them are female.

"Come on, Uncle Kitten!" A tabby pulled Raphael by the arm, causing the giant to stumble.

"You promise us with the history of the great Baron Humbert von Gikkingen!" a tiger stated, pulling Raphael by his white shiny coat. Every other feline girl started to grab him with anything they could reach. Raphael stumbled back but the felines stabilized him.

"I'll be gone for a while! Have a nice day, you two!" Raphael shouted as the felines pulled him away. "Ouch! Be gentle…" his voice faded as he got pulled further away.

"What was all that about?" Foxy questioned once RJ and the felines disappeared from their view. Magdalene giggled at her giant friend's situation.

"It's not what it seems," Magdalene answered. "It's not like they have a crush on him, no. Mr. Raphael there has an incredibly strong relationship with every feline in this school, somehow"

"Hmm," Foxy looked back at where the giant had been dragged off. "He's pretty weird Human, I might say," he commented. Magdalene furrowed her eyebrow in thought.

"You know, Mr. Raphael honestly stated that he is not a Human," she said, causing her older brother to turn towards her.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I don't even know why but he said that it's the honest truth," Magdalene shrugged her shoulders. "He said that he's an alien that took the form of a Human. He's an… Eli? Is that what he said?" she tapped her chin in thinking.

"He is _definitely_ a weird… guy," Foxy commented, carefully using the correct word.

"And then he stated that he is a small part feline," Magdalene continued. "I don't know if that is the truth but as you can see just now, it might be true"

"Okay… what about the name?" Foxy inquired, raising a confused eyebrow. Now, Magdalene smiled and giggled.

She had been giggling a lot since her older brother is here. But who could blame her; her happiness lies with her brother.

"That's actually Mr. Raphael's favorite nickname. He said that a group of kids teased him with that name because they saw him playing cheerfully with a small kitten. The name instantly stuck because of how much he likes it"

"Huh. Well that explains it," Foxy stated. Then he began to look around and noticed that the whole school is nearly empty because of how late it is. "Are you ready to go home now? We've been lingering way too long," he requested at his little sister.

That seemed to snap Magdalene from her thought and aware of the surrounding. She giggled and smiled up her older brother.

"Sure!" she chirped and excitedly pulled her brother out of the door, making Foxy stumbled.

"Lassie!"

"Come on! We haven't done this for a while!" she said excitedly as she pulled her older brother on the sidewalk and stopped on a certain line marked by a black marker. Upon seeing the fading black line, Foxy smiled melancholy.

Long time ago, he and his little sister drew that line. Ever since then, they would run home starting from the black line. Of course, Foxy always won since he is the fastest living person alive.

Then he smirked smugly at his little sister.

"Are you sure you can keep up with your speedy brother?" he smugly asked, earning him a smug smirk from his little sister, which surprised Foxy a bit.

"I've been training," she answered, tightening her bag so it wouldn't flop all over the place. "And I have some tricks under my sleeves," she smugly stated.

"Oh, and what that might- Hey!"

"I'll see you at home!" Magdalene sprinted off at such speed, leaving Foxy behind as she laughed out loud. Foxy began to chase after here with a wild smile on his face. Although she had a head start, Foxy began to catching up to his little sister.

As Older Brother Foxy, and Little Sister Magdalene, ran side by side, they had never laughed and ran like this for five long years.


	7. The Bonding Time

"Why am I not surprise that I still won?"

The two hearted siblings had shortly arrived at their home in mere minutes, one of them was panting heavily in exertion of the long running.

"No fair," Magdalene pouted tiredly, still panting with her hands on her knees as her older brother chuckled softly at her. "And that backflip wasn't necessary"

"You said you had some training, Me Lass," he approached her and helped her by wiping the sweats with his gloved hand. Without any warning, he swept his little sister into his arms, mindful of his hook while Magdalene squeaked out a yelp in surprise.

"Brother!" Magdalene pounded her fists onto her brother's furry chest as they made their way to their home. "Next time, warn me beforehand," she stated hotly as she glared up at her chuckling brother.

"I'll try to remember next time," Foxy responded, glancing at his little sister in his arms, the smile still plastered on his face. Magdalene only rolled her eyes as she opened the front door. Once inside, Foxy took a deep breath and a nostalgic smile appeared on his face.

"Missing home, much?" Magdalene inquired as she gazed up at her brother. She received a lingering kiss on the forehead from her brother, startling her because he did out of a sudden.

"Me home is with you, Lassie," Foxy stated, nuzzling her cheek affectionately before walking to the back door as Magdalene put away her bag from her spot. She did it a bit difficult since she is still in her beloved brother's comfortable arms.

As Foxy carried her through the ever so green forest he loved to spend his time in, Magdalene relaxed as she softly laid her head on her older brother's shoulder. She closed her eyes and nuzzled it. She missed this moment.

Long ago, when Foxy occasionally carries her around, her head wouldn't reach his broad shoulders. She was just a small little white Furry vixen those times, and her brother is a tall Anthrop fox. Now, since she had matured over the past five years, she is tall enough to lean her head on his shoulder. She really loved-

_**SPLASH!** _

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

Magdalene broke through the surface and gasped for air and of shock. Her older brother laughed uproariously as he held his aching stomach, tears of mirth streamed down his golden left eye. Magdalene glared at him as she held herself for warmth since her whole body shivered over the coldness.

"Oh, I missed doing that," Foxy commented as he wiped away the tears from his furry face. He was about to make another comment when suddenly his whole upper body immediately got soaked, causing him to yelp at the surprise.

"Revenge fulfilled!" Magdalene punched the air in triumph and victorious after she successfully splashed her brother, miraculously missing the purple sash.

"Oh you slick little vixen…" a smile slowly crept its way up to Foxy's furry face as he dropped the said purple sash safely on dry land, before pouncing his beloved little into the water with a playful war cry.

Magdalene yelled in surprise as she and her brother splashed into the water, before breaking the surface and then splashed at each other. Magdalene would splash at her brother, but the force of his splash toward her was like a tsunami. Magdalene didn't mind the strong force; she missed the moment. The whole place surrounding the pond, including the trees above, was soaked by the two siblings.

The forest had finally echoed the endless laughter emitted by the two siblings, for the first time in five years.

After their fun moments during bath times, the two beloved siblings made their way back to their house, soaked from head to toe since they forgot to bring towels, for the first time in five years. This caused the two to laugh uproariously, completely missed the moment they had.

Foxy was carrying the purple sash in his hand instead of wearing it. He didn't want it to soak wet since he wanted to wear it later again. Once the two inside their house, Magdalene immediately stripped out from her wet clothes, which took the unexpected Foxy by a shocking surprise.

"So, whe- Vi-MAGDALENE!" Foxy shrieked upon seeing his little sister stripping until she was naked in front of him. Luckily her back was facing him, and her tail was covering the cleavage of her 'behind'. But that didn't stop him from blushed furiously under his fur.

"What?" she turned around to face him but he was facing away from her, his hand over his eye. The purple sash draped over his right forearm. "What is it?" she slowly approached him, confused at his action.

"Magdalene! Me Lass! It is impolite to strip yourself in front of a guy!" he stated quickly, still looking away from his little sister. Magdalene tilted her head in confusion, one of her white ears flicked as her tail swayed behind her.

"You're my older brother; you've seen me naked many time before," she answered casually, cutely trying to peak into his covered eye. Foxy blushed even more furiously.

"Back then, you were young lass. Now it's totally different. You're eighteen and matured! And it's the perfect age for you to have more dignity, even around your older brother," Foxy tried to reason, shutting his eye tighter when he noticed Magdalene tried to peak through his hand.

Magdalene was touched at her brother's reasoning. She smiled softly at her blushing older brother and embraced him hard. Foxy instantly wound his arms around her but kept his eye shut tight.

"Always being a beloved older brother before anything else," she muttered into his soaked chest, didn't care if she is naked or not, soaked or not. "That's one of the many things I really love about you," she added. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I am really lucky to have you as my older brother"

"And I don't regret for being your older brother," Foxy replied back and kissing her on the forehead, eye still closed. He didn't need to look to see where his lips landed; he already knew where they would land since he had done it many times before.

At the same time, Foxy placed his large purple sash around her form. It reached to her mid-thighs but large enough to cover her feminine parts.

"Now get dress! You've embarrassed your brother enough!" he playfully shooed her away, a smile on his face.

"You don't need to tell me, Brother!" Magdalene replied as her brother pushed her to her room. His eye had finally opened since he knew that Magdalene is covered enough to look at.

"If I don't you might get into me room still naked, just to tease me and make me more miserable than before," Foxy commented, causing his beloved little sister to pout.

"You know me too well"

"Your me little sister; of course I know you too well," Foxy chuckled at her obvious comment.

Magdalene had disappeared into her room to dress up as Foxy went to his, just to put a pair of pants. He is still uncomfortable with shirts. He grew up without one, and he already had his crimson fur to keep him warm.

After putting on a comfortable pair of pants Foxy looked down at his untidy bed. Just by the looks of it, Foxy could already tell that Magdalene had slept on his bed the whole time he was away. He bet that she didn't even touch her bed for the whole five years.

He smiled sadly as he sat down at the edge of the said bed. She had been missing him ever since he was gone, miserably. Foxy wouldn't blame her, though; he had been doing the same.

Ever since Magdalene was born, Foxy had never stop caring about her; not even once. His, and her, happy moments were with each other. Every time they relived back the wonderful memories, both of them always showed up, no matter what.

When he was gone out of the country, his bedroom was the last thing that reminded Magdalene of him. And ever single pieces in this bedroom had at least one memory attached to it. It wouldn't surprise Foxy that his little sister spent her entire time here in his bedroom, just to get closer to him although he is miles away from her.

As he sat there on his bed, lost in his thought, Magdalene had slowly entered the room finally in a modest nightgown, the purple sash in one hand. She gently touched his shoulder gaining his attention. She handed him the sash as she smiled softly at him. He smiled back and put the sash on the bed for a moment.

Then, they began their routine. They hadn't been doing it for five years, but it is still fresh in their minds.

Magdalene sat on the bed on her brother's right side. With ease, she slipped her brother's glove off from his hand, revealing the naked hand. The back of his hand is covered with red fur like the rest of his body, while the palm is padded. She gently traced her fingers over his palm, knowing how sensitive it is.

Then, with incredible care, her hands reach to his other arm. She turned a few gears her older brother's hook and twisted it around ninety degrees, causing Foxy to wince at the pain.

Apparently the hook is connected to his nerves, enabling him to move the hook with maximum command. Connecting and disconnecting the hook from his nerves caused him a small pain, which he still hadn't used to yet.

Magdalene carefully put away the disconnected hook. Then, her hands slowly trailed up to his face. With gentle soft hands, she took off the black leather eyepatch, revealing a permanently closed right eye.

Foxy gazed at his little sister with his only left eye as she gazed at his right eye. Her thumb gently traced the eyelid that had once hid her beloved older brother's right eye. She removed her thumb and leaned up to drop a kiss on the eyelid, lingering for a bit.

These are their bonding time. With this, they said, they had gone closer than before every time they did it. They had done it so many times, and had gotten closer than ever that they believed their minds are now connected.

Foxy then gently lay down on one side of the bed and Magdalene gently crawled into his awaiting embrace, enough room for the two. Magdalene cuddled into her brother's arms, very much missing the feeling of the moment.

"I missed this," she whispered into her brother's chest, causing him to softly chuckled.

"I missed this too," he replied back, nuzzling her soft white loosen hair. His black nose touched one of his little sister's white ears, causing it to flick on instinct. "I've been wondering how you would cope up when I'm not around," he wondered, gently stroking her hair with his naked hand. Magdalene winced under his embrace.

"It's a horrible feeling," she answered with honesty. "The house was lonely. _I_ was lonely, without your presence here with me. I couldn't do half of the things we do, since we do it together," then, Magdalene blushed in embarrassment before stating out her next line. "I still couldn't tie my hair properly"

Magdalene felt her brother's chest shook in laughter.

"It's not funny!" she pounded her fists onto his chest, softly since she didn't have a heart to harm him; she _just_ met him today.

"You don't need to worry about that anymore, Me Treasure," Foxy said, still in the process of calming his mirth down. "I'll handle that starting from now, again," he smiled down at his sister, who snuggled closer into his chest in respond. "What do you do when you're alone in the house?"

"I invite some friends over," Magdalene answered, not choosing the proper words. Foxy pulled back to gave his little sister a hard stare.

"I told you to not have a party in the house," he softly scolded her. Magdalene, now that she realized her mistaken words, had her eyes widened.

"I-I didn't put up any party in our house; I swear!" she said, a bit louder than needed. Then, she looked away from her brother's stare, her ears folded in sadness. "Beside, I'm an outcast, Brother. I am who everyone called Man-"

Before she could finish her word, a finger stopped her from doing so.

" _Never_ use that word around me, Me Treasure," Foxy hotly stated, removing his finger to mover her head to face him. "Those landlubbers can call you anything they want, even with that blasted name. No matter what names they called you, you are always Magdalene V. Foxtrox. The younger sister of Foxy P. Foxtrox. You are me sister. Except everyone didn't know about that fact," he muttered silently the last part, causing his little sister to giggle.

"Well, _nearly_ everyone. Mr. Raphael know about you"

"And now the principal," Foxy added. Then he shook his head. "Anyway, do you really didn't host a party in our house?" he returned back at task at hand. Magdalene only rolled her eyes.

"I didn't, Brother. Believe me. Even if I try, I couldn't because I'm an outcast to everyone's eye. Well, _nearly_ everyone"

"Do you have any friends in Fredbear High?"

"Only two," Magdalene answered. "ChiChi and her older cousin Chica"

"The oblivious cheerleader?" Foxy raised an eyebrow. Magdalene giggled at the statement.

"Yes, the oblivious cheerleader," she replied. "They are the ones who approached me first before I could even realize that they wanted to be friends. Usually they slept here to keep me company since they knew I lived alone for the past five years. And no, they don't know about you," she winked at her chuckling brother.

"Do they behave around you?" Foxy inquired.

"Most of the time," Magdalene answered. "The two can have a territorial dispute on the kitchen; _any_ kitchens to be more precise. They loved cooking, but they had different choices of food. Chica loves to cook pizzas while ChiChi loves to bake cupcakes. And then-"

Magdalene got cut off by a yawn that erupted from her mouth. She covered it with her palm as Foxy softly chuckled at her.

"I think that's enough night talk for us, aye? It's time to sleep," he said, bringing her closer to his chest than before.

"You're right," Magdalene agreed sleepily, her eyes started to droop into slumber. She snuggled closer to her brother's chest as he reached to his back to grab something. Finding the thing he was looking for, Foxy draped the purple sash on his little sister's form. Magdalene curled tighter and closer to her brother when she felt the nostalgic feeling of a purple sash landed on her.

Foxy gazed down at the fetal form of his little sister. She hardly changed, in his eyes, especially with the purple sash over her. Ever since she bought the sash, Foxy would cover her with it when she slept with him.

Every time he blinked, the eighteen-year-old white vixen in his embrace would form into a seven-year-old one. The next time he blinked, she returned back to eighteen. She hardly changed, Foxy had to admit.

Foxy mentally scoffed and closed his eyes so he could overtake by the slumber.

She is his little sister; she _always_ will be his precious beloved little sister. He should know that. She will never change in his eye.

But before the two foxes could get into sleep, they whispered to each other in their minds.

' _I love you, My Beloved Brother'_

' _And I love you, Me Beloved Sister'_


	8. This Is Reality

Magdalene woke up very early in the morning, her eyes still closed. She then remembered about having a wonderful dream that her beloved brother had returned. Instantly her eyes began to tears up.

She fully remembered the whole dream. She remembered that he had a surprise for her, and that surprise is his return. She remembered him walking into her class as the new History teacher.

She remembered from her dream of him joking in her class. She remembered he warned three of her bullies, especially his own way of justice towards them. She remembered how much she missed the moment where he became the fiercely overprotective brother he is.

She remembered the moment they finally locked their golden eyes with each other for the first time in five years. She remembered crying upon finally seeing him after five long years, as he mirrored her expression. She remembered how warm his embrace was when she threw herself into his arms after five long years of his absence.

She fully remembered the moment during their special bonding time. She fully remembered how their hearts had connected even more than before.

And she fully remembered that she slept in her beloved older brother's embrace later on that night.

Now… it's all just a dream.

' _Just a_ dream _,'_ Magdalene thought bitterly and angrily, with a hint of sadness in it. Tears threatened to escape from the corners of her eyes. She bit her lips so hard it nearly drew blood, just to keep her tears at bay.

She just had a wonderful dream, but whenever she woke up from it, it became her worse nightmare. She had far more worse nightmare than now, but the feeling of loneliness, that her brother isn't her, is by far the one that hurt her the most.

She was about to sniffle when she breathed in something familiar. At first she didn't bother about it, since she _is_ inside her beloved older brother's room. His scent is everywhere, lingering just for her and her only.

But when she shifted her position, she found her arms wrapped around something, and she felt something wrapped around her form. Slowly, she cracked her eyes opened.

She found herself staring at the color she missed so much: pale red. Her golden eyes widened and sharply looked up at the owner of the color she loved so much.

Her beloved older brother was there still sleeping blissfully as he kept his arms firmly around her, his breaths is frighteningly slow but normal to her. He shifted and subconsciously nuzzled his nose into her hair, touching one of her ears causing it to flick on instinct.

Tears ran down from her pale cream face. Not out of sadness but out of happiness. A blinding smile slowly appeared and she buried her face into her beloved brother's pale red furry chest.

It wasn't a dream.

Her arms tightened around him, squeezing her beloved brother until her arms hurt. She pressed her face harder into his chest, and she wound her long bushy white tail around his waist. Fresh tears ran down her face as she softly sobbed.

' _It's not a dream,'_ she repeated the sentence in her mind, both in relief and happiness. She didn't have a dream or a nightmare; it's all real.

' _It's all real'_

Her beloved brother is here.

' _Brother's here'_

Her soft sob had gotten louder as her body began to tremble. Her trembling form had woken up the crimson fox who was embracing her. His only golden eye slowly opened before it landed on the shaking form of his beloved little sister. At first, he smiled softly but it instantly disappeared when he realized that she was crying.

"Magdalene, Me Treasure," he softly spoke as he tried to pry her off from him to look at her, but her hold on him is an iron grip. She clung to him as if he would disappear anytime soon.

But Foxy already vowed that he will never her alone anymore. Even death won't separate them.

"Lassie," he spoke again, softer this time, as he held onto her in a reassuring embrace since he won't be able to pry her off from him anytime soon. "What be wrong, Lass?" he whispered into one of her ears, his only hand delicately caressed her soft white hair.

Magdalene's body trembled but she shook her head, her face still buried into his chest.

"Nothing's wrong," she whispered into his chest, sniffing a bit. She finally pulled away and looked up at her beloved brother with a blinding smile. "I'm just incredibly happy," she answered, a few more tears ran down her face.

Foxy relaxed in relief, knowing that those tears are tears of happiness and not of sadness. With his only hand, he wiped away the tears from her face, making one of her eyes to close. He kissed both of her tearstained cheeks, causing her to giggle.

"I'm relieved," he stated, closing his eye and gently placed his forehead onto hers. He had to tilt his head way down since his muzzle would get in the way. His beloved little sister won't have to, since she is a Furry and had a Human face.

The two beloved siblings had their eyes closed in content, arms around each other and savoring the moment. Their silent peace was suddenly broken when they simultaneously yawned widely.

"That's our cue for getting up and go to school," Foxy stated, chuckling as Magdalene rubbed away the sand from her eye. He sat up, bringing his little sister along with him. The large purple sash dropped off from her shoulders and onto the bed. "Come on now, Lass. Time for our shower"

But Magdalene stayed in his arms, leaning into his chest as she sighed in content. She closed her eyes as she snuggled into his chest and letting her arms dropped onto her lap.

"Can I stay here for a while longer?" Magdalene suggested, wounding her tail around her beloved brother's waist and buried her face into his neck. "I haven't had this for five long years," she muttered, her voice muffled by the crimson fur.

"If that what you want…" Foxy sighed before swiftly and gently picked her up and carried her in his arms. He let her relaxed in his arms as he headed to the backdoor and managed to open it with his foot and then shortly arrived at the beautiful pond.

Instead of being a cruel brother he was like yesterday, he decided to spend a calm time with his beloved little sister. He gently lowered himself and her into the calm pond. The cold water touched Magdalene's feet first, causing her to shiver over the coldness.

Soon enough, the two beloved siblings are fully submerged under the water. Only their heads are above the surface. He sat on the shallow part of the pond near the bank with his beloved little sister on his lap.

With gentle hand, he washed Magdalene's long white hair. He may be one hand short, but he expertly done it. For the first time in five years, her hair had finally been properly cleaned by expert hands- er… hand.

They decided to take a quick shower today, so they got off from the water shortly after Foxy scrubbed Magdalene's hair for the final time. This time Magdalene walked along side with her brother, both soaked wet from head to toe. But she stayed close to his side, wounding her tail around his waist, holding him possessively.

Who wouldn't blame her? After five agonizing years, she had finally reunited with the person who had been taking care of her since the day she was born.

"Alright; now before you strip yourself like what you did yesterday," Foxy spoke up once they entered their house, stopping Magdalene from grabbing the hem of her nightgown. " _Please_ , get into your room first, aye?" Foxy begged with pleading eye, blushing slightly under his red fur.

Magdalene smiled softly at her blushing older brother. She went over to him and dropped a kiss on his heated cheek before quickly disappeared into her room. Foxy sighed in relief and headed over to his own room for a change of clothes.

Magdalene quickly dried herself and put on her puffy white dress but left her hair untie. That's for a special occasion, which is later. She grabbed her ribbons and went over to her brother's room. She found him sitting at the edge of his bed in his usual clothes, minus the purple sash and the glove plus the hook.

Foxy smiled up at her once she fully emerged. She sat on the bed right beside him. And then, they started one of their other bonding times; it's quite similar like last night.

Magdalene held onto her beloved older brother's hand, the one only left, which is… his… left… hand. She gently traced his sensitive palm with the tip of her fingers. She dropped a kiss onto the said palm before putting on the glove onto his hand.

Foxy had been wearing gloves since before she was born. His palms had rarely made any contact with anything other than the gloves, which made them sensitive to new touch, including Magdalene's own skin.

After putting on the glove, she took her older brother's hook – which was lying on the ground beside the bed – and with incredible care, she connected it onto his right stump. Foxy winced at the pain. He slowly tested the movement of the hook, whether it is correctly connected.

As Foxy inspect his hook, Magdalene took out the eyepatch she had been holding since last night. Foxy put down his amputated arm and turned his head to his beloved little sister.

Magdalene gently traced the permanently closed eyelid with her thumb, remembering why her beloved older brother lost his right eye. She dropped a soft kiss on the eyelid before putting on the black leather eyepatch.

Before she could straighten up, Foxy pulled her down and placed his lips on her forehead and scratched one of her velvety white ears. She closed her eyes in pleasure, leaning into his touch a bit. Then, he professionally tied her hair into a pair of neat wavy ponytails. Magdalene kissed his furry cheek as thanks, and he gently patted her head.

"Alright," Foxy retracted back his hand and stood up, his beloved little sister followed closely. "You ready for school, Lass?" he questioned her as they made their way to the front door; Foxy grabbed the house key during the process.

"With you being there with me? I'm _looking forward_ to it," Magdalene answered, brightly smiling up at her brother as she grabbed her schoolbag she dropped beside the front door. Luckily her teachers didn't give her any homework yesterday.

"Wait, hold on for a moment," Foxy suddenly started, quickly made his way back into his bedroom, causing Magdalene to be confused. After a short while, he emerged back from his bedroom and Magdalene beamed widely.

A purple sash wrapped around his waist, one end hung freely on the right side of his hips. Magdalene missed the view, and the purple sash really fits her beloved brother's style.

"Do you want to run, or just walk?" Foxy suggested, glancing at her as he locked the door, bringing her back into reality. Remembering the moment yesterday, Magdalene made up her mind.

"Let's just walk," she suggested, blushing a bit. She already had embarrassed yesterday, and will not have another one today. At the corner of her eye, she noticed her brother's shoulders shook over silent mirth, causing her blush to intensify.

Apparently he also knew about her _not_ having another embarrassment again.

"Shall we go?" she questioned hastily, still blushing. Still silently laughing, Foxy nodded. But before the little sister could move away, he brought her closer to warmly embrace her. He dropped a kiss on the side of her head, rubbing his nose onto her velvety white ear.

"Don't be feeling so down, Me Lass," Foxy comforted, bringing her closer to his chest. "I'm only teasing, aye? It's always a brother's job to tease his little sister," he tried to lighten up the situation, offering her his apologetic smile.

It worked, though. Magdalene smiled up at him and stood on her toes to plant a soft kiss on his furry cheek.

"Don't apologize, Brother," she spoke, placing her arms around his chest and squeezed. "Although I don't really like it, I missed your teases," she confessed shyly. Foxy's lips twitched in suppressing a smile and held back his laughter.

"And I missed _this_ ," he stated, wounding his arms around her form, mindful of his hook. "It's time for me to make up me loss for the past five years I've been away," he added into her white hair.

His beloved little sister sighed in content in her beloved older brother's arms. They stayed in the position for a moment before Magdalene broke the peace.

"We need to go to school right now, Brother, or we will be late," she stated, noting the position of the sun. Foxy reluctantly pulled away.

"Alright," he sighed sadly, also noted the time by the position of the sun. Suddenly he slyly smiled down to his beloved little sister. "Do you just want to walk to school?" he suggested, his smile widened a bit. Magdalene noticed his sly smile and his tone. He had another suggestion. She gave him half-lidded eyes and flicked an ear, silently telling him the other one.

"Or do you want me to carry you and run to arrive at school much earlier?"

Her eyebrows shot up her forehead in surprise. Excitements filled her body at the thought. She really loved the thrill when her beloved brother ran as he carried her. But now that she's older, she thought that it's a bit improper to jump into his arms anymore…

…screw it.

"Hell yeah!"

She doesn't care what people say about it. When it comes to her brother, she would do anything, even the ones that she had done since she was three. She's incredibly happy whenever she's with her brother.

Smiling, Foxy swept his beloved little sister off of her feet and instantly sprinted toward the school in a flash. His purple sash billowed behind him. For a normal person, he or she would've scream in horror at the speed. But with Magdalene, she shouted in ecstasy, loving the thrill she felt.

Once they arrived at school, another drama _will_ occur, one hundred percent guarantee; and then _a lot_ more to come. But one thing for sure, Magdalene was looking forward to it, especially with her beloved older brother around.


	9. "Þetta Er Ágætis Byrjun"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title means _"A Good Beginning"_ or _"An Alright Start"_ taken from the title song by Sigur Rós

"…And here on the left you could see the infamous pizzeria that had transformed into a horror attraction. I felt there is a knowing cough somewhere and I don't know why. If you have any question about it, then you are already five seconds late since it's already far away"

Magdalene giggled in her brother's comfortable arms at his 'touring expedition'.

"Here on the right, _just now_ , was a house. And three seconds from now there will be _another_ house we will be passing by," Foxy joked as he kept on running at steady yet speedy pace, erupting more laughter from his beloved little sister in his arms.

He had been missing that sound coming from her. He hasn't heard it for five long years; it's time to make up the loss. Finally, they had arrived at Fredbear High within minutes. The crimson fox is a fast runner; a passing driver had to say.

"And that is up for our today's expedition tour. If you missed anything, or probably everything, then we don't blame you. You _are_ kind of a bit slow to catch up," Foxy ended his 'tour speech' as he slowed down to a halt as Magdalene continued laughing.

"Alright now, Lass," Foxy started, gently putting down his beloved little sister onto her feet. "Do you still want to keep our siblinghood a secret?" he inquired, smiling down at her. Magdalene returned back the smile and nodded in affirmation.

"It's fun that way, anyway. And we'll get to see the shock on everyone's faces," she explained a bit at the idea, her smile turned mischief.

"You and your mischief," her beloved brother commented, shaking his head slightly. "Still haven't reduce ever since," he silently added under his breath. "Well then, so be it. Let's enter the hellhole, shall we?"

"Language, Brother," Magdalene sharply said, glaring slightly up at her brother over his choice of word.

"Sorry, Me Lass," Foxy apologized, gently patting her head before letting his hand dropped to his side. He pushed the entrance door opened, letting his little sister in first before he followed.

Like always, the school was busy and noisy like a crowded zoo. Students and teachers walked there and here, talking loudly with each other and literally stepped over those who had fallen. None of them noticed the two siblings that had entered the school.

"I'll be hiding in the crowds, away from view," he whispered into her ear. "I'll always be around you, Me Lass. Just call me if you need your older brother," he stated, dropping a kiss on her forehead before he disappeared into the crowds. His purple sash trailed behind him.

Just as the tip of his purple sash disappeared from view, Magdalene heard a voice.

"Well good morning there, _Mangle_ "

Magdalene sighed tiredly. Usually, before yesterday, she would have cower in fear or run away for safety. But since her brother is here, fear is completely absent.

A gangly looking Human man blocked her view with his massive body, the same Human who had tripped and kicked her two days ago.

"Good morning Rocky," Magdalene greeted regularly, not even bothered anymore that this Human is one of her tormentors. Her greetings caught Rocky by surprise.

"You seemed happy today, _Mangle_ "

"I have my reasons to be," she replied back cheerfully, smiling up at her tormentor. Even the smile made Rocky a bit shock.

Then, Magdalene noticed something when her right eye peaked over from the Human's side, causing her eyebrows to shoot up her forehead. She took three steps to the side, making the Human scowled down at her.

"Where are you going, _Man_ -"

_**CRASH!** _

Rocky's massive body slammed onto the double doors of the entrance, partially opening them as he fell onto the hard floor out cold. Half of his body was through the doors. Splinters of once a table clattered onto the ground around the Human.

The whole school had gone silent instantly. Everyone was looking at the unconscious body of Rocky, half way though the entrance. Their eyes landed on Magdalene who stood at the side of the entrance, completely unfazed by the event.

Then, their eyes slowly trailed to the other fox in the hallway.

The new history teacher had straightened up after his direct throw, brushing away the invisible dust from his forearm with his only gloved hand. He was unfazed by the baffled attentions he received from everyone in the school.

Magdalene glared at her older brother, flicking one velvety ear in irritation. He shrugged his shoulders and spread out his hand and hook, as if he was saying, "What?"

Then, he walked away like nothing had happened, his purple sash trailed behind him. Magdalene sighed tiredly but she was suppressing a smile. She looked back at where her brother had disappeared to.

' _Always be a beloved older brother before a working fox with a job,'_ she thought softly before she decided to head over to her locker. The whole students in the hallway stared at her silently as she walked passed by.

Today is going to be another day with loads of dramas and events, especially involving her and her beloved older brother.

"Girls! Please, be gentle! You're going to rip my coat apart! And slow down, would you!?"

…Along with Raphael Ueki and his feline girls.

"GIRLS!"

Magdalene politely ignored the dragging tall teacher by the cats as she approached her locker. She took out her locker key and opened the metal locker.

…Just as she remembered that there were two people inside the tight locker ever since yesterday.

Magdalene stared inside her locker with her eyebrows disappeared from her forehead. Chimera detached her lips from Marty and looked surprised when her 'private room' had opened.

"Oh, it's the next day already?" the tigress inquired, surprised that the school had filled with passing students. Magdalene slowly nodded without uttering any words. "Oh, okay then"

Chimera stepped out from the small locker, licking away the saliva that dripped from the corner of her mouth. She shivered delightfully at the taste, and then walked away like nothing had happened, Magdalene's eyes followed her. The white Furry vixen then looked back inside her locker.

Very slowly, with a shaky hand, Marty stepped out from the tight locker. The Human in black was basically the main definition of a mess. His black suit was crumpled and very messy, his jet black hair was sticking out in all directions, and his face was deathly pale.

There was also large amount of saliva ran down his chin from his mouth, probably not his.

His whole figure trembled as he walked away slowly, clumsily tripping over his own feet sometimes along the way, the opposite direction where Chimera had gone to.

"Well…" Magdalene started awkwardly to no one in particular. "Þetta Er Ágætis Byrjun?" She peaked back inside her locker and saw that her books are all rumpled up and very messy. Some of her books were soaked by sweats and saliva.

' _First of all, ew! Secondly, dang it! How am I going to study with these!?'_

Magdalene decided to decide the decision later on when she had free time, and she's going to need her brother in this. Sadly the books that she needed for her class later were the unfortunate ones.

' _How am I going to explain this to my teacher? "I'm sorry Miss that I didn't bring my books. They are all wet with sweats and saliva when Chimera and Mr. Marty… uh… made out… inside my locker since yesterday. Next time, I won't let them make out in my locker; I'll lend them someone else's locker, or probably the storage room." She wouldn't believe me a single bit,'_ she sweatdropped at her ridiculous thought.

As Magdalene headed to her class, she bumped into someone. She was about to fall onto the ground when the person instantly grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Sorry there, young lass. I wasn't watching where I was going," the tall History teacher apologized as he gently balanced Magdalene back onto her feet.

"It's okay, Mr. Raphael. I'm a clumsy girl," Magdalene replied, brushing away the invisible dust from her dress before tilting her head _way_ back since the tall man is exactly seven feet tall. "Where are your feline girls? You were with them just now," she inquired, flicking a curious ear during the process.

It's actually incredibly rare to see Raphael Ueki without at least two felines at his sides. So meeting him without any felines is an incredibly weird sight to see.

"They decided to let me off the hook," Raphael answered regularly before he hastily added. "For a while, before they decided to send a search party for me"

"You are _incredibly_ close to any cats in this school, or probably this _whole_ city," Magdalene commented, earning a deep soft chuckle from the tall teacher.

"If it weren't for that, then I am not Raphael Ueki and my third but most favorite nickname is not 'Uncle Kitten'," he answered, winking down at the white Furry vixen.

"Uncle Kitten!"

Speak of the devil…

"Is it time to take me away _again_ , girls?" Raphael whined at the two approaching cats, a hint of amusement and playfulness in his tone, very similar like in cat's tone. One of them is an Anthropomorphic white cat with mismatched eyes, while the other is a Furry grey cat.

"Nah, we're just wanted to be with you!" the grey cat chirruped cheerfully, placing herself on Raphael's side white the white one on the other; Magdalene standing in front of them.

"Let's get to class or we'll be late for registration," Raphael urged and the three girls agreed. As they walked, the white cat opened her mouth.

"So, Uncle Kitten, tell us more about your 'travel'," she eagerly said to the History teacher, silently put quotes on the last word.

Apparently, Raphael is a 'universal traveler', as he stated to everyone. He 'travels' from one universe to another, meeting the same people who went different paths and different aims in life. He even stated that he had met everyone here in Fredbear High in his travel to parallel universes before arriving here.

Everyone thought he was absolutely crazy, but they found it very amusing and very exciting; especially the way he narrated it. It's so lively and it feels so alive, like he _actually_ travels through multiple universes.

No one believes him, of course. Raphael just shrugged his shoulders and told everyone that if they don't want to believe him then don't; he stated that as he gently petted a female Furry tabby cat, earning him a purr of pleasure.

"Well there is this one _interesting_ visit," Raphael started, mysteriously smiling down at Magdalene, who glanced at him in confusion. "It was thousands of years ago. I actually crash landed on one dimension where some people in this school, along with Magdalene here," he gently patted Magdalene's head, startling her slightly. "Are all animatronics"

And then he narrated to the three girls about how a crimson fox is the strongest among the animatronic group. The way Raphael detailed about this crimson fox made Magdalene highly expected him to be her beloved older brother. He said that the fox had saved planet Earth one time and had stopped war between universes.

"That's horrible!" the grey cat gasped when Raphael said that the crimson fox heart was literally drained completely until the fox was no more. Magdalene's fur on her tail was standing on end in horror, thinking about her brother in the crimson fox's position. She would definitely heartbroken.

"It's a tragic end," Raphael agreed, sadly sighed as they approached their specific classes. Then he grinned slyly at them. "At least that's everyone thought," but before he could continue, the four had noticed that they had arrived at Magdalene's class.

"Well," Magdalene started after a long silence, listening to the story Raphael had told, totally mesmerized by it. "This is where I left off," she smiled cheerfully at the other three.

"Are you going to be fine, Man- I mean, Magdalene?" the white cat asked the Furry vixen, concern in her tone and in her mismatched eyes. Magdalene – along with Raphael – smiled knowingly.

"Starting now, I will be perfectly fine," she answered, her smile widened. She opened the door to her classroom, but the two cats stopped her from doing so by grabbing her hands.

"Magdalene," one of the two cats slowly started, hesitated a bit. She took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak. "We're sorry"

Magdalene blinked in confusion at their apologies. She flicked one confused white ear.

"For what?" she inquired, turning to face them, giving them her full attention.

"For what we had been… doing for the past year or so," the grey cat answered. The two cats were not making any eye contact with Magdalene. Now the Furry vixen was even more confused.

"You guys barely did anything ever since"

"Yeah, they were busy harassing me in the closet- OW! I was only joking!" Raphael shielded himself with his arms when one of the two cats kicked his right shin.

"We're serious here! And besides, you came to Fredbear High late last year, nearly the start of the holiday," the grey cat glared at the tall man before the white cat replied to Magdalene's statement.

"And that's another thing to, Magdalene. We _barely_ did anything; we didn't help you, we didn't defend you from those bullies, we didn't do _anything_ ," the white cat stated with desperation. "We were just… very busy"

"Yeah, very busy interrogating me about the great Baron Humbert von Gikkingen- OW! I'm merely stating out the truth!"

"State something that _isn't_ embarrassingly true!"

The two feline girls growled at the injured teacher before returning back to the amused Magdalene.

"Look, we're sorry about what we did and didn't do ever since you arrived here in Fredbear High. We apologized over _everything_. Every other feline in this school _begged_ for your forgiveness, but didn't have the courage to since they thought that you hated them. Even the obsessive Chimera wanted to apologize"

"But… since she's always 'busy' with the math teacher, she didn't have time," the other cat added, rolling her eyes during the process. "Will you forgive us, Magdalene?"

"Do we have to kneel down and kiss your toes to earn your forgiveness? Or do we need to strip down and run around the hall?"

"No!" Magdalene nearly shouted at the idea. She cleared her throat and recomposed herself quickly. "You don't have to do anything. I forgave you two and every other feline in this school," she smiled widely at them.

"Really?" they said simultaneously with wide hopeful adorable eyes. Magdalene's smile widened even more.

"Yep!"

She instantly got attack by two pairs of arms went around her, startling her and caused her to stumble but regained her footing.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" the two girls chanted excited, embracing the startled white Furry vixen hard.

"Girls, it's time for class," Raphael had reluctantly broke the happy moment, causing the two cats to pout. They pulled back their arms let them dropped to their sides. Before they walked away, the two girls spoke to her before they decided to run to their class.

"We're going to be great friends!" the two cats spoke simultaneously before they sprinted off, leaving Raphael and Magdalene alone. The History teacher smiled down at Magdalene.

"You're a great vixen, Magdalene," RJ stated, gently petting her head. Magdalene was already used to the action since he had been doing it ever since he met her last year. "And you have a _very_ wonderful brother," he whispered silently to her, causing her to smile.

"Yes," she agreed, thinking of the crimson fox she loved so much, the one she always called 'Brother'. "Very wonderful," she whispered.

"It's time for me to go. I'll be seeing you and… ahem, ahem… Mr. Foxy around," he knowingly smiled down at her, winking his dark green eye down at her. She giggled softly.

"See you later Mr. Raphael," she waved at him a temporary goodbye as he left. Magdalene entered her class, earning some attentions from the students about their squabbles just now.

She didn't pay any attention to any of them. She dropped into her seat and rested her head on her forearms. The soft smile on her face widened a bit.

' _Þetta Er Ágætis Byrjun'_


	10. Feline Friends Forgiven

The classes she had before lunch break went extremely well. She passed through the topic test – in which everyone groaned at – with flying colors. And she had her smile plastered the whole time, which caused someone to glance at her in confusion, which led to a shout from the teacher for peaking.

In between classes, she had no trouble getting to her classes. Students still harassed her, but at least she's at least five less people harassing her.

Not in _that_ kind of meaning…

And not only that, whenever someone harassed her (again not in _that_ kind of meaning), they received the consequences from a certain History teacher.

"Girls! There's lots of time for me to tell the story of the great Baron on another time! And I mean beside _NOW!_ "

Not that one; the other one.

When a mutt tripped her when she passed by, he received a baseball bat to the shins, filling the hallway with his whine of how he couldn't play baseball anymore while others talked about the irony. Magdalene stood up and brushed away the dust from her dress before she smiled at the… well... batter.

That's 'another student out'. Heh, pun intended.

When a female snake wound herself around Magdalene, she received a knot at her stomach, literally. The History teacher…

"Girls! Not the coat!"

The _other_ History teacher had immediately unwound the snake off from Magdalene and tied a knot on her stomach. She was unable to slither away because the History teacher had tied her onto the flag pole outside. Magdalene glared at him for the unnecessary latter action, but then beamed widely at him.

Also, the snake was tied on _top_ of the said pole, 'on top of everything'. Heh, pun intended.

How he managed to climb up that pole and tied her there is anyone's wild guess. But Magdalene knew it all too well.

When an Anthrop cheetah made a beeline of her, the History teacher kept a wary eye on him. Of course, the cheetah had tripped and skidded on his face, stopped right in front of Magdalene. When he began his rant of apology, his voice muffled by the floor since he still hadn't stood up, Magdalene blushed in embarrassment at the sudden action while the History teacher stared with loose jaw.

Magdalene quickly pulled the cheetah to his feet and quickly stated that she forgave him. He somehow didn't hear her and continued his rant. But when Magdalene gently grabbed his face to look up at her, spoke to her with soft words with a soft smile on her face, the cheetah shamelessly cried and bowed before walking away with some baffled attention.

The Anthrop cheetah received a gratitude pat from the History teacher.

"The Baron would be so proud of you. ARRGH! Girls!"

Yep, that one.

The cheetah was right 'on the spot', countless of them all over his body. HAH, pun intended.

"I have this strange feeling that someone had been making bad puns," a History teacher stated as he rubs the back of his neck.

"You and me both. I'm not sure they really are puns," the other History teacher replied, also rubbing the back of his neck.

Anyway, there was lunch break. If between classes had so much drama in them, think about what will happen during lunch. Well… yesterday the new History teacher tried to 'drown' a student in a bowl of mashed potato. What could possibly happen today?

Ugh.

"He's ruthless!" a certain Human in blue whispered, thinking that if she talked a tad too loud, the center of attention teacher might hear her.

"I know!" the twin sister, only lighter in color, replied silently. "Did you see what he did earlier? He threw a table at a student! If an ordinary table, I wouldn't be incredibly surprise, but a _teacher's desk_!? Was that really necessary?"

"Why? Just… Just… _Why?_ Why did he do it? What caused him to do all these… these… stuff?" an Anthrop bear wearing brown suits and a black top has questioned with utter confusion. Their lunch food completely forgotten and ran cold.

"I honestly don't know," a Furry yellow chicken answered, who was the only person in the group didn't forget about her food as she ate it, chewing on it thoughtfully.

"Yesterday he was called to the principal office for his actions _on the same day_ ," Bibbie stated to the group, still whispering. "But why is he still here!? He should be fired by now!" the girl in lighter blue complained, glaring at the space before her.

"Yeah, yesterday he was like… taking out probably four students. And he just moved to this school _yesterday_ ," Bonnie added with stressed tone, matching her cousin's glare but at the broccoli on her plate.

"Why aren't the teachers take actions already?" Chica suggested, but suddenly remembered about all the letters she had sent to the principal about Magdalene. Suddenly, another Furry yellow chicken came running and dropped onto the empty seat beside Chica.

"Sorry I'm late; Mr. Cawthon had to take a bit of the time to finish our current topic," ChiChi stated, wiping the sweat off from her yellow brows.

"No worries," Freddy waved away her worry with his furry brown hand before adjusting his top black hat. "Here; I saved you some French fries," he took out a box of fries specially kept for her.

"Thanks," ChiChi smiled at the Anthrop bear before hungrily chew down the offered food not in a girl manner. The others were cringing at her manner. "What are you guys talking about?" she questioned between chews, causing everyone to cringe even more.

"About the new History teacher," Bonnie answered, scowling at the name. Everyone else follow her closely except for ChiChi, who frowned instead of scowling.

"What about him?" ChiChi inquired, shoving another handful of fries into her mouth and munched loudly. Talk about girl manners…

" _What about him?_ " Bibbie repeated, staring at the Furry chicken incredulously. " _EVERYTHING!_ From the hook for a right hand to the table he threw at a student earlier! Including… w-well," she suddenly blushed in embarrassment. "He's shirtless, on top of everything"

Everyone at the table slowly turned their heads toward her, their eyebrows rise high on their forehead. Bibbie blushed even more furiously under their gazes.

"Anyway," Freddy stated awkwardly, fidgeting with the collar of his shirt. "What's his name again? I couldn't remember except for the moment where he choked Sean with his foot on the ground," he asked as he frowned, thinking of the teacher's name.

Before anyone could say anything, a student came in through the door that led to the cafeteria. Well… thrown through the door into the cafeteria is to be more precise.

The flying student fled straight toward a table. Luckily it was already evacuated so no other students or foods were harm, except for the said flying student. And he was an Anthrop eagle, on top of everything. He crash landed onto the table before sliding off from it with a thud. The eagle groaned in pain, holding his head.

The door swung open again, gently this time, gaining everyone's attention. It was the white Furry vixen. She seemed to glare at a person behind her, but ChiChi and Chica saw the corner of her lips twitched a bit, suppressing a smile.

She sighed tiredly, rolling her eyes as she closed the door before finding an empty table to have lunch. Everyone watched her silently, the eagle's groaning aside. She noticed the attention she received, and smiled embarrassingly.

She dropped onto her usual bench; the one that placed right beside the window. She placed her bag right beside her and felt something inside her bag. She curiously opened her bag and took something out with a surprised expression on her face.

"I feel sorry for her," Bibbie suddenly started, gazing sadly at Magdalene. "She had been tormented ever since she arrived here," she added, looking a bit surprised upon seeing how Magdalene's expression lightened up brightly when she realized it was her favorite meal.

Chica and ChiChi felt a bit mad at the Human in blue. Out of all time to feel sorry for Magdalene, or Mangle to them, why do they feel it _now_? Why does it take her over a year to realize about it? They decided to keep the thought to themselves.

They watched with fascination as Mangle took a bit of her food and munched with a happy expression. She peeked into her bag one more time and took out a thermos with a confused expression on her face.

At the same time, ChiChi and Chica decided to join with her to keep her company. They were not even off from their bench when they froze in their spots when something happened with Magdalene.

As Magdalene put down the thermos on the table and took out a small stack of plastic cups from her bag – by someone who she loved straight from the heart – she was immediately got startled by a person was supposed be with a certain History teacher.

"Hey, Magdalene!" a female Furry grey cat greeted her with a wide smile on her face, dropping into the seat beside her, catching her by surprise.

"H-Hey, Katie," Magdalene greeted back with a surprised tone and stammered a bit, not expecting the Furry cat to greet her. "What-"

"Katie Katherine!" another female cat, a white Anthrop one this time, yelled as she stormed towards Katie. "Don't dump on me like that! You nearly caused me a heart attack," she scolded, slapping Katie's shoulder as she glared at her.

"Oh, _my_ apologies, _Mistress_ Katherine Katie," Katie sarcastically apologized, bowing mockingly from her seat. "I will never ever ever ever dump on you like that ever again," she added, still with the sarcasm in her tone. "I will try to make it even more badly than ever before like killing you or something"

"Katie Katherine!"

"Katherine Katie!"

The two best friends have an argument at Magdalene's table. The said Furry white vixen looked at the two cats with a surprised and confused expression on her face.

"Afternoon, Magdalene," Magdalene heard a new voice. Turning towards the speaker, she noticed a male Furry leopard was approaching her, his spotted tail swayed nervously behind him.

"Good afternoon, Leon," Magdalene greeted back as she looking up at the Furry leopard before her, surprised by his appearance. "Is… is there anything you want from me?" she inquired politely.

"There is one," Leon answered with a sigh. "I am here to earn your forgiveness," he stated, making the Furry vixen to hastily reply quickly.

"You don't need to do that!" Magdalene replied. "You didn't do anything to me," she added as her velvety ears flicked.

"I know, Magdalene," Leon sighed again. "But I will feel better if I _do_ earn your forgiveness, although I didn't do anything"

Magdalene sighed tiredly at the Furry leopard persistent.

"I forgave you, Leon," Magdalene muttered but loud enough for Leon to hear. He smiled gently down at her.

"Thank you, Magdalene," he stated before another person interrupted him.

"Katie Katherine!"

"Katherine Katie!"

The two cats were still in their argument, now forehead to forehead, growling at each other.

"Should I be worried?" Magdalene questioned, flicking one worried ear as she gazed at the arguing duo.

"Don't be," Leon replied, waving a hand away. "Everything will end calmly. Beside, this is probably the most harmless thing they had ever done"

ChiChi, Chica and the others stared with wide eyes frozen at their seat as they stared with astonishment at the scene unfolded before them. As time goes on, more people joined the group; all of them were surprisingly feline.

They first thing they did when they arrived at her table, they greeted her politely. Some of them asked for her forgiveness, to which Magdalene replied back that she already forgave them. The table was _very_ crowded with felines.

The two best friend cats had finally made peace and currently now laughing hard with each other. They and Leon were mingling with the other felines at the table.

Magdalene constantly turned her head around, with the still surprised expression on her face, at the happy and joyous chaos that resolved around her with her at the center of it. She never had this kind of experience before, so it felt foreign but welcoming feeling to her.

Very slowly, a blinding genuine smile took over her pale cream face. Tears of pure happiness formed at the corners of her eyes but she blinked them away. She started to mingle around with everyone she can and even laughed along with them.

Seeing the scene happening before her eyes ChiChi was speechless. Magdalene, or as everyone called Mangle, was now gaining friends at alarming rate and the smile was firmly placed on her face. Magdalene was gaining friends.

Something caught ChiChi's attention at the corner of her eyes. It was the color purple with stars on it, dramatically billowed by the wind that came from… somewhere. She turned her head to it but it already disappeared behind the cafeteria double doors.


	11. The History Class

"You seemed to gain friends pretty quickly"

"All thanks to you, Brother"

"I'm not that miracle, Lassie"

"In my eyes, you are"

Currently now, the two beloved siblings were walking to their next class: History class. The younger had a wide smile on her pale cream face while the older had a small soft smile on his crimson furry face.

Foxy commented about the event earlier at the cafeteria, about how fast his beloved little sister had gained friends despite all of those friends were feline.

Magdalene stated it was all thanks to her beloved older brother that she had quickly gained friends, but he denied the highly praise, telling her that he was not _that_ miracle.

Despite that, Magdalene still believed that he _was_ that miracle. Ever since their reunion, things had gone immensely better for Magdalene. She had gone happier, her average point grades in classes had gone higher then ever before, she had gained a lot of friends within minutes.

But above all else, she finally had her beloved older brother back.

She was looking forward to her next class. One of the reason… well, to be more precise… Her _only_ reason on looking forward to her next class was that the teacher was her beloved brother.

And if there was one thing she knew about him, was that he was an incredible narrator. Combining his narration with History subject, it' made the class more interesting. And Magdalene loved his narrating skill. It felt like he was there at the event he narrated, because of how amazing his narrating skill was.

She bet that he was a storyteller in a different universe. She'll probably ask Mr. Raphael about it, if he met a crimson story telling fox during his 'travel'.

"I'm still a bit at lost on why those cats acted all crazy over tea," Foxy said, scratching the back of his head in confusion, thinking back about how they exploded when Magdalene mentioned about the tea he bought.

"That part is my fault," Magdalene said, feeling a bit embarrassed about herself. "I accidentally said that the tea came from Japan, in which you know _who_ came from Japan"

"Of course," Foxy sighed tiredly, rubbing his face with his only gloved hand. "Everyone thought the great Baron was from Japan," he stated, dropping his hand back to his side. It took all of his self-control to not place his hand on his beloved little sister's head since they still wanted to keep their siblinghood a secret.

"To tell you the truth, Lassie, the Baron _wasn't_ from Japan," Foxy explained, still approaching their class that was probably the furthest away from the cafeteria. Magdalene quickly turned her head toward him in surprise.

"What do you mean? I thought he was born in Japan," she inquired, confused at the information her beloved brother gave.

"His _descendants_ moved to Japan. The first Baron was born in German, but grew up in England. Coincidentally, his _wife_ was from Japan," Foxy smirked at the shocked expression on his beloved little sister's face.

"I… didn't know that," Magdalene said with disbelief. "How did you know that?" she asked, causing the smirk on Foxy's face to widen.

"I'm not a History teacher for nothing, Lass," he stated with a smug yet proud smirk. "Also did you know the author known as 'YarningChick'?

Magdalene pondered, frowning a bit in thought. She tried to remember back about the familiar name. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers.

"Yes!" she said ecstatically. "She had written so many wonderful stories for a very long time. She had been making stories that are sort of fan fictions using the Baron and the Baroness as characters," she stated, making her beloved brother nodded in approval.

"Aye; now have you read 'Firebird's Song'?" he inquired from her, stopping himself and his beloved sister in their track to-

"Girls! Pleeeaeeeaseeee!"

-let the cats dragged the giant Raphael into their class.

Brushing the awkward aside, Magdalene shook her head.

"I've never read the story, but I had heard about it though," she stated as they continued their way to their class.

"That story _is_ the history of the first Baron," he informed, forming a surprise look on Magdalene's pale cream face.

"You mean she had accurately written the history of the Baron?" she said with stunned tone.

"Not accurate; _nearly_ accurate," he corrected her with a soft smile. "A copy of the book had been used in the History Museum"

"Wow…" Magdalene said, amazed. She shook her head. "So, where _did_ you get that wonderful tea?" decided to change the subject, Magdalene asked curiously, looking back forward and greeting one of her new friends during the process. Her smile widened a bit, thinking about gaining friends.

"I actually bought the tea from England," Foxy answered truthfully, causing his beloved little sister to stop dead in her tracks. She slowly turned toward him with wide hopeful eyes. "I don't know if the tea belongs to _him_ ," Foxy hastily added. The hopeful glitters in her eyes faded at the statement.

Well, it looks like Magdalene is another fan of the great Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. And, well… she's not the only one, but Foxy is not going to admit it that he also...

"We're here," Magdalene stated cheerfully, breaking Foxy's thought and bringing him back into reality. She entered first as her brother waited outside for a short moment to avoid suspicion. Magdalene noticed that everyone was already at their seats, talking loudly to each other.

Magdalene quickly dashed to her seat and waited impatiently for the class to start. Few seconds later, the class instantly gone quiet, signaling that the teacher had finally entered.

Magdalene held back a giggle when she noticed how Foxy had instantly changed from a loving brother to a stoic teacher very quickly.

"Good afternoon, class," the teacher greeted, approaching the teacher's desk. He received some muttered replies. Some were fearfully as he went in front of the table and leaned back against it. He was about to open his mouth when the classroom door swung open.

"If a cheetah and a cat came in looking for me, tell them that two plus two is equal to four. Okay? Okay"

As soon as Raphael finished the sentence, he instantly disappeared after hurriedly closing the door. The class was completely silent, staring awkwardly at the door. Foxy cleared his throat and decided to speak, when the door swung open one more time.

"Did Uncle Kitten tell you to tell us that two plus two is equal to four?" an Anthrop cheetah and a Furry cat asked at the same time. Foxy blinked and slowly nodded. "Thanks," they closed the door, softly this time, and left in an instant.

The silence extended for a longer time, the awkwardness increased. For the third time, Foxy opened his mouth to speak. He glanced at the door, waiting for an interruption. When there was none, he spoke.

"Before I begin, what have you been learned from your previous History teacher?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We've learned about the Wolf Rebellions and Invasion of the Honey Badgers. Before the school ended last year we just finished about the Uprising of Tyler Rannosaurus Rex," one of the students answered to his question. The History teacher hummed in thought.

As he did so, Magdalene barely caught the corner of his lips twitched up a bit. She sighed tiredly and hung her head.

' _Here it comes'_

"What about the Bite of '87?"

' _Yep'_

Upon hearing the name, everyone in the class shuddered in fear.

"Yes," one student answered. "It is among the first thing we learned, despite how recently it had happened"

"Alright, revision time for the Bite of '87. Tell me what you had learned about it," he commanded to the whole class, holding back an amused smile when he caught the sight of his beloved little sister glaring at him.

' _Sorry; I really want to know,'_ Foxy told her through his eye. Magdalene pursed her lips and slightly shook her head, silently telling him that it was a bad idea to. Unfortunately, the class already started. From one student to another, they continued the history with prefect linkage.

"The Bite of '87 happened at the 87th Street. At the street there was a notorious group of highly armed criminals that even the cops feared them"

' _At least they know it's the name of a street and not a date'_

"The one who caused the bite was a fox who is the world's top hunter. The male fox had bloody red fur, his body filled with scars over so many battles he had created. His claws are sharp and teeth covered in dry blood"

' _Ex-Excuse me?!'_

"He heard about the criminals at the 87th Street and he was hungry for fresh blood. He decided his next victims are the group of criminals"

' _I beg your pardon?!"_

"The police department had finally caught the fox, only after he left the 87th Street spilled with blood"

' _Who, in the name of the mighty Baron the first, gave them these ideas?'_

"The first action that was made was a biting off the frontal lobe of the leader of the group"

' _At least they got that one correct'_

"But on the same day the put him behind bars, he broke free"

' _Well, they got that one cor-'_

"Only after leaving huge trail of blood, both the criminals' and the polices' blood"

' _Never mind'_

Minutes later, the exaggerated and completely wrong history of the Bite of '87 ended, leaving the class in total silence. The History teacher stood still, his only eye twitched in disbelief. His eye slowly trailed to the white Furry vixen at the back of the class.

Magdalene had her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands. Her eyes were partially closed with her lips in a straight line. She shrugged her shoulders when her brother looked at her with incredulous eye.

' _I told you it was a bad idea'_

Foxy cleared his throat and adjusted his black eyepatch, not knowing how to react to the information he had just received.

"Right…" he started awkwardly, running his only hand through his fur. "Where did you get the information?" he requested, dropping his hand back to his side.

"According to our previous teacher, she received it from a journalist who witnessed the entire scene since the beginning"

"Is his name Mike Schmidt?"

"I think so"

"Of course," Foxy growled lowly upon hearing the name, unknowingly making the students shrunk a bit. He stopped growling once he realized he made his students afraid.

Not that he hadn't been doing the same thing ever since yesterday.

"Anyway, in a few days time from today, there will be a test," Foxy stated, causing the whole class to groan. "If I ever hear any of you protest again, you'll have a short trip to the ground floor from this window"

Upon hearing the threat, the class exploded into enthusiastic excitements.

"Bring it on, Mr. Foxy!"

"I'm going to ace the test. Hah! Dhat rhyme"

"Let's do it now!"

Magdalene was laughing at the back of the class, holding her hand over her mouth to smother her mirth. Luckily the false excitements drowned her laughter. That was one way to make someone agree to your suggestion.

"Alright, quiet down," Foxy commanded and the class obeyed. "Before I talk about the future test, have you learned about the history of 'The Cursed King And The Blind Maiden'?"

Confused at the name, everyone shook their heads. Foxy groaned and slapped his face.

"Have you learned about the history of the Baron Humbert von Gikkingen the First?"

Everyone in class went long 'ooh' on the statement. They said that they only get bits of the legendary great almighty (add more exaggerated titles here) History of the great Baron the First. They don't receive it from their previous History teacher; they received the information from Raphael Ueki.

"He says there's a lot more to the history, despite the fact that the felines keep pestering him for the Baron," Bonnie added with a shrug.

"Alright then, today we're going to start on the history of 'The Cursed King And The Blind Maiden'. Jot down any important information and open your ears wide and big," he stated and the class went busy taking out small notebooks or just leaned back against their chair.

"Despite having a giant pair, that goes to you also," he said pointedly to the Anthrop elephant, which flinched guiltily. Foxy crossed his arms over his chest and took a few deep breaths. Noticing this, Magdalene beamed widely, knowing the signs before he narrate a story.

And it will be a long but wonderful and fun one. She was eagerly looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cursed King And The Blind Maiden is just 'another' name for the fanfiction of YarningChick's 'Firebird's song' on FF.net. It's basically just Baron from Ghibli's The Cat Returns, _again_. So don't start rewriting the history in Wikipedia because of this


	12. The Geography Teacher

"Alright; we stopped here for the moment and continue on our next class. Class dismissed"

The History class was silent, extremely silent. Pens and pencils were hovering over the pages as they kept gazing to the whiteboard. They were supposed to take notes, but somehow they were unable to the entire time. Finally the first sound was made.

"What… was that?"

"Were you seeing what I was seeing just now?"

"That was… that was awesome"

"Are we tripping balls?"

"Hey!" Foxy knocked onto the teacher's desk to gain everyone's attention. "Class dismissed. Class is over. It's time for your next class. Time is out. Chop-chop"

Hearing his words, some of the students hastily exited the class in panic while the others calmly walked out, talking to each other in baffled tone. From the way the History teacher narrated, everyone was in complete entranced.

Just now they were talking about how they actually seeing stuff when their teacher narrated. They saw castles, peasants, a blind girl and an Anthrop tawny and white cat. It was as if the event the teacher narrated had happened around them.

Finally, the class was empty except for the two foxes. Magdalene stood up and slowly made her way to her brother. She wrapped her arms around his chest and he did the same to her, mindful of his hook.

"I missed your narration," she muttered into his chest as Foxy gently ran his only hand through her hair.

"I missed your presence," he replied back into her. Magdalene leaned back and gazed up at him with a wide smile.

"So that's what happened, huh?" she asked, referring to the story he had just narrated. He chuckled before he answered.

"You have no idea, Lassie," he muttered into her hair, nuzzling into it during the process. "As much as I want to be in this position forever, Me Treasure, I have a work to do," he stated.

Very reluctantly, Magdalene sighed and let her brother go, only after giving him a squeeze around his chest. He petted her head before sitting down at his desk and began to do his work. He was still a working fox with a job. Foxy decided to prepare the test he had promised the class.

Magdalene brought a chair and sat beside him, leaning against him. She doesn't have any class today anymore. She could go straight home now, but her home was where her heart laid. In other words, she was already home.

The room was silent, but the beloved siblings enjoyed the comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence. They don't need to say anything to each other about the past five years they had been separated. They had been in constant contact with each other and knew what happened to each other the past five years.

Also, half of their times whenever they are together, they stayed quiet; just hold or stay with each other. They had learned that they don't always need words to express themselves.

Foxy was almost finished with his work when the bell rang. The siblings smiled and began to stand up. Magdalene grabbed her bags as Foxy rearranged his paperwork. Magdalene opened the door since Foxy had a hook for a right hand and a small stack of papers in his left hand.

Foxy smiled down at her as he walked out from the classroom. Luckily no one was watching when they exited and raise any suspicion. Like yesterday, the hallway was filled with such dramas, except this time minus the bullies and plus the cats.

When a group of cats approached them, Foxy silently slinked his way out of view and blended into the crowd since he knew they want to be with his little sister.

"Hey Magdalene!" Kristie, an Anthrop albino lioness, waved at her. Magdalene had never seen her before but waved back as the group of cats approached her. "I've been looking for you"

"If you are here to earn my forgiveness then sorry, because you are already forgiven," Magdalene replied instantly with a knowing smile. Kristie chuckled nervously as she scratched one of her ears.

"I uh…I already know that," she stated, causing Magdalene to smile even wider. Magdalene looked at the group and surprised to found a person she didn't expected.

"Chimera?"

The said tiger glanced at her with a pouty mouth and had her arms crossed under her chest, puffing her breasts out more. Passing students tripped over their own feet when their eyes landed on her.

"I can't find Marty-Chan anywhere," she whined while looking around. "I missed him!" she stomped her foot on the floor in a childish manner. Magdalene giggled and the others joined her along.

Foxy smiled from the crowd as he watched them interacted. It made him relief that his beloved little sister found happiness other than with him. Another History teacher came to his side with a soft smile on his face.

"I am slightly surprised that the cats start to hang around with someone beside me," Raphael commented as he and Foxy watched the happiness resolved around the white vixen.

"Is it really that uncanny to see you _without_ any cats tailing you around?" Foxy asked curiously, remembering what Magdalene told him about his great relationships with felines. Raphael snorted softly.

"You have no idea," he replied, not taking his eyes off from the interaction.

"So, Magdalene," Kristie said, gaining the white vixen's attention. "Do you want to join us to a café? Uncle Kitten is paying the tip for us"

Magdalene was surprised, and touched. She barely knew them all yet they trusted her enough to invite her for a meal at a café. She would love to come, but got someone – more specifically, her beloved older brother – to be with. She was not going to let go of him just yet.

"I'm sorry, guys," she smiled sadly at them. "But I got somewhere else to be with"

' _Well,_ someone _to be more precise, but I'm not revealing this early just yet,'_ Magdalene kept the thought to herself. Kristie smiled knowingly and waved a hand away.

"No harm has done, next time only, okay?" she suggested, and Magdalene nodded enthusiastically. The cats walked away while waving her goodbye.

"Well, you heard the cats, I have to go," Raphael stated as he clasped the crimson fox's broad shoulder. "Take care of her, Foxy," he said before walking away and almost fell when a pair of cats jumped on him.

Foxy smiled at his words. With all of his heart, he will take care of his beloved little sister.

The smile disappeared when someone accidentally crashed into him. Taken off guard, he and the person fell down as papers flew into the air and scattered.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

Foxy and whoever the person said simultaneously as they immediately gathered the fallen scattered papers, not quite paying any attention to each other.

"Pardon me, I apologize," Foxy apologized as he straightened the random stack of papers on the ground with his one gloved hand and looked up the person. His crimson eyebrows shot up in awed surprise.

The person was a female Furry cat. Her naturally crimson red hair was long and wavy, cascading down her figure like a waterfall, reaching down her waist. Two black cat ears placed on her head poking out from her hair. Her long slim black tail wagged behind her, mirroring her expression.

Her skin was healthily cream pale and her face was heart-shaped. There were three thin straight stripes on each of her cheeks, imitating the whiskers. Her thin eyebrows were the same as her hair, and her thin lips were nicely colored in pink. If she smiled, she would be even more beautiful, Foxy had to admit.

She also seemed to wear black eyeliner that makes her eyes stand out even more. And dear Baron the first, those _dazzling golden eyes!_

Realizing that he had been staring, he immediately looked away. But at the corner of his eye, he also noticed that she had been staring at him too, and looked away in embarrassment. He felt slightly relieved that he was the only one staring.

And then he felt embarrassed that he had just admitted that he _had_ been staring.

He stood up, placing his stack of paper under his right armpit (it's not sweaty and smelly, so no worries) and held his only hand out at the cat. She stared at the hand before hesitantly grabbed it and Foxy gently pulled her to her feet.

She was shorter than Foxy, but taller than Magdalene.

"I'm sorry for crashing into you. I wasn't looking where I was going," the crimson cat apologized as a slight blush plastered on her beautiful face, brushing away the invisible dust from her black turtleneck sweater and black pants. Foxy smiled slightly down at her.

"No, _I'm_ the one at fault. I was just standing around doing nothing and didn't move away," Foxy said, still smiling slightly. "But apology accepted," he added after that. One of the crimson cat's black ears flicked and she smiled back up at him.

"Well in that case, apology accepted too," she replied cheerfully, and the duo shared a small laughter before her ears perked up, remembering something. "Oh! I think I might have collected some of your papers," she said as she looked through the stack of papers in her hands.

"I think I might have collected some of yours also," Foxy replied as he looked through the stack in his hand. He had a slight difficulty because of lacking a hand. They exchanged some papers and the crimson Cat stared at his hook with silent curiosity.

They stayed silent for a moment before the cat suddenly snapped her head back up at him, as if she realized something. She smiled back up at him.

"I'm Mary Key Neko," she introduced herself, her long black tail swished cheerfully behind her. She would've given a handshake but he had a hook for a right hand and his left hand is busy holding the stack of papers. Foxy smiled back down at her.

"Foxy Pierre Foxtrox," he introduced himself, his bushy crimson tail swayed cheerfully behind him. He would've bowed like a gentleman before her but that would've made her see him as a weirdo and made the situation awkward.

"I have never seen you around here before. Are you new around here?" Mary asked curiously, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"I am," Foxy nodded, confirming her question. "I'm the new History teacher around here. Are you a teacher too?" he inquired politely.

"I am," Mary replied, nodding in affirmation. "I'm the Geography teacher; been in Fredbear High for three years now, coming in four this coming summer," she stated.

"I'll be sure to prepare something to celebrate it," Foxy joked, which caused the two to laugh softly.

"So _you're_ the History teacher the students been talking about. I've been hearing you've been beating some students in this school. Is that true?" she interrogated him. Despite her tone, the atmosphere was light and nothing dark. Foxy smiled slightly, remembering the white vixen he swore to protect.

"I had me reasons," Foxy replied quietly. Mary tilted her head to the side once more, curious because of his tone.

"Well whatever they are, they must be good since you still have your job," she commented before looking down at a watch on the underside of her wrist. She gasped once realized the time.

"Oh my goodness, it's late!" she pointed out. "Sorry for cutting our conversation short but I have to go, Foxy. See you tomorrow!" she waved goodbye at him as she ran away, clutching the stack of papers to her chest. Foxy kept his gaze at her until her form disappeared from the corner.

Once she disappeared, he suddenly realized his surrounding. The hallway was already empty; no students or teachers around and signaling him that it _was_ late. He didn't realize how fast time had passed just by being with that crimson cat.

Suddenly, Foxy realized something, or someone. Before he could say any word, a pair of familiar arms threw around his chest and squeezed as a face buried onto his back. Through his crimson fur, Foxy felt something wet on his back, making him worried.

"Magdalene, Lassie, is something wrong?" he asked in worry over his shoulder at her. He gently loosened her arms and turned around to face her. Once he did, she immediately embraced him hard and he gently stroked her white hair.

"Is something wrong, Me Treasure?" Foxy asked once more, still worried that Magdalene was slightly weeping into his chest. His worry shifted into confusion when she shook her head in denial. She looked up and gave him a blinding smile.

Her current smile was _much_ brighter than the one she had given to him this morning.

"Everything's good," she assured him with a gently voice. "In fact, it's better than good; it's great"

She buried her face back into his chest while silently wept in utter happiness. While her brother was incredibly confused, Magdalene knew why she was this happy. He doesn't realize it, but Magdalene saw it. It was almost like a slap in the face.

She felt incredibly happy for her brother.


	13. Growing Friendship

"Alright, we'll end it there for now. Class dismissed"

The students didn't register what the teacher had said; they were too entranced from his narration. It was after he slammed his fist onto the table when everyone jumped from their seats.

"Time's out. Class is over. It's time lunchtime. Get your belly filled up," Foxy pointed out patiently. He _had_ seen this one coming. He knew what effect his narration would have on the students. Just from his beloved little sister, he knew.

The students gathered their empty notepads and untouched pens and pencils and put them inside their bags. They slowly emptied the classroom while passed fearfully the History teacher, fully aware of his previous 'notorious' actions.

But some of them started to warm up to him.

As they emptied the classroom, they can't help but wondered about what in the name of the first Baron had just happened. They were supposed to write down what were important from the story the teacher narrated, but no ink or graphite ever touched the paper.

Yet somehow his _whole_ narrated seemed to be imprinted in their mind. Not only they remembered every word of his narration, they also remembered what they had been seeing. It was like the history the teacher narrated had happened around them.

Foxy waited as the students slowly evacuated the class, silently doing a headcount to make sure that all of the students are there.

One student was missing. He wasn't surprise because… well, he was the one who caused it.

Once every student was out, Foxy relaxed and released a heavy sigh, reverting himself from the stoic History teacher to the loving older brother. Right at that moment, his ears detected something and immediately stormed to the classroom door.

He opened the door just in time Magdalene got cornered. Despite being cornered, Magdalene had a confident smile on her face. Foxy gave a sharp sigh and rolled his only eye. He moved back into the class and grabbed something.

He stepped out and threw the table directly at the bully. He had to throw it at an angle in order to not hit any bypassing students. They did duck down on instinct as the table flew along the hallway and landed on the Furry rooster.

Magdalene stepped out of the way just in time as the rooster's face crashed onto the wall before he slid down onto the ground, the table on his back. She secretly smiled at her older brother and he smiled back, silent words exchanged.

Just as they broke their connection, Magdalene immediately got surrounded by a pack of worried friends who was just a second too late to save her, nearly took her off from her feet. Foxy smiled even wider at the sight.

He knew that his little sister previously had only two friends. It made him sad, yet furious at the same time at how cruel the kids had treated her, and how _dull_ they were. She was blind an eye, and the next thing she knew she was an outcast.

The anger bubbling inside him immediately died down as Magdalene got dragged away to the cafeteria with a surprised expression on her face. Foxy silently chuckled at the sight and let them dragged her away despite her protests.

"A lovely sight to see, isn't it?"

Raphael Ueki said as he came to the crimson fox's side, gazing at the sight also. Foxy didn't remove his eye from them but acknowledged his sentence.

"Aye, it is," he agreed as Magdalene gave in without another utter of word. Foxy chuckled silently at the sight and walked the opposite direction. This confused Raphael a bit.

"You're not going to be her watchful guarding brother for the moment?" he asked as he came to the fox's side once more.

"I trust those cats enough to look after me beloved little sister for the moment," Foxy answered. This caused Raphael to smile.

"Well, glad to hear you had enough confidence to trust my family," Raphael stated as they silently continued their way to the teacher's office.

Their silent moment got interrupted when a Human Chinese man, Jason, came to them with a worried expression.

"Mr. Foxy," Jason said with his accent, gaining the fox's attention. "You've been called to the principal office, again," the man paused for a moment before saying the word 'again'. Foxy sighed tiredly as he began to walk to the principal's office, again, alongside with Raphael and the Human.

"What is it this time?" Foxy asked the man tiredly. It looked like once is not enough for Fredbear.

"Well, it's the same as last time," Jason answered his question. "But this time, the students have their backups"

Foxy stared at him in confusion before figured out what he meant himself. He emitted something between a sigh and a growl.

"They brought in their own folks," Foxy stated and Jason nodded in affirmation. "Just as things gone easier…"

"I doubt things had gone easier ever since you tried to _drown_ Leonardo Shepherd in a _bowl_ of mashed potato," Raphael stated under his breath, shockingly trying to stifle a mirth that was about to erupt. The other two ignored him.

"Well…" Jason started, stretching the word awkwardly. "Good luck trying to hold off those parents," he patted the crimson fox's shoulder before walking away for lunch.

"Foxy," Raphael gained the fox's attention. He gave Foxy a silent questioning gaze. When Foxy received the silent question, he shook his head.

"Nay, I won't tell them who I am unless it's me last option," Foxy answered. "But I'm not sure if Fredbear told them who I am," he doubted as they arrived at the principal's office. Just by standing outside the office the duo could here how loud the people inside.

"If they know who you are they wouldn't be calling you in, wouldn't they?" Raphael said, glancing at the crimson fox. Now that he said about it, he was right.

"Aye, you're true on that," Foxy agreed. Raphael gave him an encourage smile and patted him on the shoulder.

"You could take them down, Foxy," he encouraged the fox. "Do it as an older brother. W-well, it's not like they actually know you're the vixen's older brother. Do it as a _caring teacher_ ," Raphael amended, but the right corner of his lips kept twitching. Foxy gave him a blank stare with his single eye.

"I would add "who takes the 'caring' word a bit too far for someone's likings", but frankly that's still an understatement," he added sheepishly. Foxy sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"I'm going in," Foxy said as he put his only hand on the door handle.

"Have fun in there," Raphael joked as Foxy opened the door. The noises from the parents rushed to him like a tidal wave. Before he even could close the door, a round of yell had already directed on him.

"YOU!"

He could've sworn the door nearly got blown off from its hinges from the force. Foxy calmly closed the door behind him and faced the angry looking group of parents before him. Foxy internally sighed tiredly.

"Mr. Foxy," Fredbear said as he weaved through the group and approached the crimson fox. He tugged his collar nervously while giving Foxy a nervous look. "It's nice for you to come"

The blank stare Fredbear received from Foxy said something louder. Fredbear twitched.

"Right, wrong choice of word," Fredbear admitted as he fidgeted with his fingers nervously. "Well, I hope Jason told you why you're here"

"It's loud and clear," Foxy replied before glancing at the people behind the principal. "Especially with them glaring death at me"

Foxy was not kidding; the parents were giving him a glare that could kill him on that spot. The students – all bruised up and mangled ( _'hah, the irony!'_ Foxy privately thought) – stayed as far as possible from him, giving him a cowered stare.

Foxy mentally sighed as he casually walked to an empty seat that is in the center of everyone's attention, which he thought it was for him. He dropped into his seat and before he could mine any gold, a parent already shot him a yell.

"Why are you trying to injure my son!?" an Anthrop wolf demanded as he almost pounced the crimson fox.

"I am merely giving your boy the treatment he given to a certain Anthrop fox in this school for the past year," Foxy answered casually. "That goes for every single student in this room. Oh, and there's another one on the way. Be prepared for him," Foxy informed Fredbear who took of his top head and rubbed his face with his hand.

"You're lying!" a Human mother stood up.

"No I'm a fox"

"Huh?! What are you- I said that you're _lying_! I didn't say that you're a _lion_!" Her voice had literally shakes the room a bit. "Anyway, my baby boy would never try to harm anybody"

"You don't know that"

"I _know_ that!" another Human shot back. " _We_ know that. We are their parents, their guardians! You don't know anything about our sons and daughters!"

"Right," Foxy snorted, stretching the word a bit. This made the parents' blood boiled and clenched their fists tightly.

"What proof do you have that they did what you said they did?" an elderly looking Furry rabbit growled deeply.

That made Foxy thought a bit. Does he have proof? Well, of course he does: his own little sister.

"The unfortunate vixen herself," Foxy stated, scratching the back of his furry head. "I would've called her here, but she's having lunch with her friends. So I won't disturb her for the moment," he shrugged casually. Some of the parents snorted and rolled their eyes.

"Excuses," they said simultaneously. "You're just a sadist teacher who took pleasure in other people's pain. You have no proof!"

" _Sorry there,_ Mangle _. I didn't see you_ sprawling _on the floor there. Too_ blind _to look around?"_

Everyone froze as they raised their eyebrows in a surprised confusion. They turned towards the door that led outside, where the sound had come from. Similar like yesterday, Foxy's crimson eyebrows shot up in awed surprise.

Mary Key Neko stood there with a smug look on her face as she held the recorder in her hand while the parents gave her inrediculous looks. The voice recorder kept playing.

" _Oh hello there_ Mangle _"_

A familiar voice was heard. Everyone turned their head towards one of the bruised up students, who tried to shrink as possible to hide away. Resuming back onto the recorder, a crash was heard followed by a familiar feminine yelp of pain.

" _What's this? A new dress?"_

A ripping sound of fabric was heard. Hearing that, Foxy clenched his only hand into a tight. He remembered last night when he found a few of Magdalene's clothes had large tears there and here, big enough to expose her naked figure. He was about to confront his little sister tonight, but it looked like it was not needed anymore.

Mary played from one recording to another. All of them contained the voices of the students that made the white vixen's life miserable since last year. Some of the parents yelled that they are fakes. But Fredbear was sided with Foxy and Mary and took out the letters Chica had sent since last year.

He had to resist the urge to curl up in fear when Foxy gave him a glare with his slit golden eye.

Most of the students got transferred to another high school far away. Only a handful of them stayed but suspended for weeks.

Foxy and Mary walked around the school once the argument had over. Surprisingly both of them don't have any class to teach.

"Thank you," Foxy said with a grateful smile to the crimson cat beside him. She smiled back at him that was so radiant.

"No need to thank me," she replied. "After all, I've been _waiting_ for that moment!" she almost yelled in enthusiasm. "The records had been sitting in my computer for over a year and I've been eager to see the shocked expression on their face. And it was priceless!"

Foxy laughed softly at her ecstatic behavior of triumph. Despite this, he couldn't help but agreed with her. The expression on the parents' face _was_ priceless.

"Now I know why you've been beating some of the students in this school. I'm sorry for accusing you the wrong way," she gave him an apologetic smile, and Foxy waved an only hand.

"No need to apologize," he replied. "You don't know about it," he added as he messing around with his hook, turning a few gears. This gained the crimson cat's curious attention.

"Can I…?" Mary asked him. They seemed to stop their leisure walk. Foxy looked at her in confusion before following her curious gaze. Without saying another word, he held out his hook towards her. Her face instantly lit up.

Her hands curiously roamed all over the mechanical hook, didn't stop for even a second. She turned a few gears and played with the two hooks. Her golden eyes didn't stop emitting curious radiant.

The way how her face lit up in awe, Foxy silently noted, reflects a curiosity of a curious kitten. He didn't register the smile on his face until she looked up to his face.

He also didn't register the pain on his mechanical stump until she held up the disconnected hook in confusion.

"W-wait, what?" he sputtered in utter confusion, looking back and forth from his stump and the hook. Mary was more confused upon noticing his confusion, flicking an ear on instinct.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Foxy gave her a look for the longest time, before opening his mouth to speak.

"How…?" he trailed off as he gazed down at the hook in her hands. Looking at what he has been gazing, she smiled sheepishly.

"I might've done something I'm not supposed to. The thing came off suddenly when I turned a few gears. Sorry," she apologized as her black ears folded apologetically.

Foxy gave her another long look. He was confused on why he didn't feel any pain when his hook got disconnected. No matter how many times it had happened, Foxy always felt pain when it connected or disconnected.

Yet Mary managed to remove the hook with him feeling no pain.

"Could you put it back on?" Foxy requested. Mary twitched slightly and gave him a doubting look. "I'll instruct you"

With Foxy's guidance, Mary slowly and carefully reattached back the hook back onto his right stump. With one final tweak, Foxy had finally gained control of the hook. He flinched slightly when he felt the shot of pain as the hook connected to his nervous system.

Now he was more confused; he didn't felt any pain when Mary removed it, but he felt pain when she reconnected it back.

"So how did you get it?"

Mary's voice snapped him back from his thought to reality. He didn't register what she had just said, so he gave her a confused look.

"So how did you get it?" Mary repeated when she saw his expression. "How did you… you know, lost your right hand?" she asked a bit cautiously, feared that she was about to intrude into something personal.

Foxy stayed silent for a moment. He stared down at the hook, remembered about the moment. He remembered in fondness on _why_ he lost his hand. He remembered in disdain on _how_ he lost his hand.

Mary took the silence the wrong way. It was just as she feared. She had into something maybe personal or hurtful. She was about to apologize but Foxy opened his mouth to speak.

"It happened thirteen years ago, when I was just sixteen," Foxy started, stopping Mary from apologizing. "I saved a life but lost a right hand in exchange. But generally, it's much better losing a hand than a life"

That's probably enough information to give yet not enough to reveal himself, right? Foxy still clung to the idea of letting them figure themselves who Foxy really was.

"Oh," Mary said, surprised at the information. "And why a hook? Why not something safer than a hook?"

The question made Foxy laughed softly.

"Because the said saved life requested me to have a hook instead of anything else," he stated between laughs. He remembered how his beloved little sister requested him, with such excitement, to have a hook to replace his hand. Foxy didn't even had time to refuse.

"Why? Is it because you have that pirate-y accent?" she teased with a teasing smile, which made Foxy laughed even more.

"You don't know how accurate you are!" the empty hallway was filled with their shared laughter that echoed a bit. And then the school bell rang just in time, signaling it was for the next class.

"Well, I have class now," Mary stated as students filled the said hallway, a bit sad that their conversation had cut short once more.

"Aye, me too," Foxy said back, mirroring her expression.

But despite that, none of the two wanted to move. They secretly like each other's presence despite being only met each other yesterday. They secretly wanted to know each other more and become close friends.

"I have to go," Mary said. The hallway slowly emptied as the students entered their classes.

"Aye, me too," Foxy replied back. With much reluctance, they went their separate ways, since their classes placed far away from each other.

He didn't turn back to watch her go as his purple sash sailed behind him. He had a class that contains his beloved little sister, so he had to be there to make sure she's okay.

He wanted to be with his little sister.

But he also wants to be with _her_.

"Foxy!"

The crimson fox turned around and looked at the speaker. Mary beamed at him widely, her beautiful face colored pretty pink.

"I'll see you around?" she suggested.

Foxy beamed widely at her.

"See you around"


	14. The First Hints

"Magdalene?"

The white vixen snapped back into reality when she heard her name got called and turned towards the speaker.

"You zoned off again," Vaka said a bit worriedly with a bit of an Icelandic accent. Magdalene smiled sheepishly and gently rubbed one of her white vixen ears on her head.

"I'm sorry. Got a lot of things happened in less than a week, so it's a bit too much for my mind to handle," Magdalene replied before shoving her lunch into her mouth. Vaka nodded in agreement and sipped up her glass of milk.

"I wouldn't blame you. Var had passed out from _way_ to much of… things; I do not know what the correct words to use. I am still in the process of learning English," Vaka moved her shoulders all around to emphasis her words.

"I understand," Magdalene replied, easing the Anthrop snow leopard. She did remember about another Anthrop snow leopard that had passed out for unknown reasons two days ago. That's probably Var, Vaka's younger brother.

"Hey Magdalene, did you hear?" Katie Katherine said as she plopped down next to the white vixen. Katherine Katie soon joined her, squeezing between Magdalene and Vaka. The latter growled at her but didn't say anything any further.

"About what?" Magdalene replied in confusion.

"Adam had asked Eve out on a date!"

"Oh my gosh!" Katherine said in bewilderment as she stared at her rival but best friend. "Those two had been after each other's throat for the last six months! And now they're after each other's affection?!"

"I know right! You don't know how the school had gone wild," Katie laughed almost uproariously. She's about to continue when she noticed Magdalene's expression.

She had a slight grimace on her face, and her ears kept twitching. She fidgeted with her fingers nervously as she avoided any eye contact. The white vixen didn't look comfortable.

"Magdalene, is something wrong?" Katie asked, leaning in a bit.

"N-nothing's wrong!" Magdalene answered almost immediately. Realizing her tone and her reaction, the three cats knew something's wrong and gave her a doubtful look. Magdalene noticed this and sighed in defeat.

"It's just… I'm not quite use to this… gossip talks," Magdalene answered timidly.

The cats are confused. Surely it's almost natural for girls to be gossiping around, be it in a hush tone or out loud until someone's eardrum popped. Why does Magdalene-

Oh.

"You never had one before, right?" Katherine asked almost guiltily. Magdalene didn't answer but her action spoke louder than words.

"Oh gosh, we're so sorry, Magdalene"

"You don't need to apologize!" Magdalene said quickly, cutting off Katherine's apology. "You didn't know about it"

"That's the thing," Vaka pointed out, putting down her glass of milk on the table. "We didn't _know_ about it. We should've done this a year ago, but… I just do not know _why_ we did not do it," she said in frustration, more towards herself.

"Stop beating yourself because of me, guys," Magdalene said while giving them a slight glare, a bit irritated. "It's not even your fault"

"Well, half of it _is_ our fault, for ignoring you. Magdalene, you don't have the social skills for interaction with people"

"Just as you know, ChiChi and Chica had been by my side since I started school here," Magdalene stated the fact.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I forgot about the chicks," Katie said sheepishly, Katherine mirrored her expression.

"I have to give those two a personal thank you," Vaka whispered quietly to herself, but not quiet enough to escape Magdalene's ear. She sighed tiredly at their weird behavior.

"Anyway, we're sorry for the sudden gossip," Katie apologized as one of her ears flicked on instinct. "We're going to take things slow, okay?" she suggested with a soft smile.

"Alright then," Magdalene smiled before letting her eyes roamed the cafeteria.

Magdalene was hoping to catch the iconic color purple of her brother, the color of his sash that she bought for him. He was usually a shadow to her, watching her from afar and stays in the, well, shadow. It surprised her that there are no subtle hinted of him anywhere, even a glimpse. It made her worried a bit, thinking something bad had happened to him.

She internally scoffed at her own very though. This was her brother, she talked about. If anything ever happen to him, the first thing he would do was either mining his nose or his ear, or maybe doing something to ease his boredom. And the next thing was correct them what they wrong, even if it might _not_ easing the blow on him.

And finally, he strikes.

"MAGDALENE VIXY FOXTROX!"

The said vixen jumped in startle when she heard her name got shouted. Turning towards the speaker Magdalene, along with the three cats around her, managed to see a black Anthrop cat jumped and skidded on his face before stopping right at Magdalene's feet.

"I BEG YOU MERCY, MISTRESS MAGDALENE. FORGIVE ME, MY QUEEN MAGDALENE!" the black cat shouted, his voice muffled by the floor. While the three cats silently laughed behind their hands, Magdalene couldn't hold back the embarrass blush on her face.

She was not going to lie; her newfound feline friends were wonderful, and they were very fun to hang out with. But there were the ones with their weird eccentricities. A handful of them still begged for her forgiveness. It was a bit embarrassing to have that kind of attention but she had to face it.

She pulled the black cat back to his feet and muttered to him that she forgave him, in which he beamed widely at her and bowed a thank you. The bell rang just in time, signaling the lunchtime was over and started the next class. Almost everyone immediately scattered. Some were hastily, some were leisurely, while others didn't move at all.

During her journey to her class, Vixy was hoping to see her older brother somewhere with his only hand carried a furniture in prepare to strike a bully. But she was a bit surprised not seeing him anywhere. The worrying feeling inside her chest grew once more.

She did hear multiple angry voices coming from the principal's office. She hoped it was not about her beloved older brother.

Magdalene arrived at her class and plopped down into her chair with a sigh. The teacher was not here yet, so the class was a bit noisy.

"Hey, Magdalene"

Hearing her name, the said white vixen turned her head towards the speaker. ChiChi sat down in her chair, placed right next to Magdalene's. She smiled at the yellow chick.

"Hey ChiChi," Magdalene greeted her back as the said chick takes out her books from her bag. "I haven't talk to you in a while. How're you?" she asked, to which ChiChi chuckled.

"Magdalene, it's only a _day_. It's not really that long"

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to let go one of my closest friend," Magdalene replied back with a shrug. ChiChi smiled, touched at Magdalene's words.

Even though she had been hanging around the felines lately, she still remembered about her closest friends.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," ChiChi said, turning towards the white vixen. Magdalene's silence urged her to continue. "You and Mr. Foxy seems a bit close"

Magdalene was taken by surprise. ChiChi started to see the subtle hints. She started to see that Magdalene and Foxy were close to each other. She was close yet far from finding out the truth. Despite that, she laughed softly at the yellow chick.

"Isn't it obvious? He's new around this school and he needs a tour guide around the school, so he turns towards me for help"

That was half truth; Magdalene only kept the fact that he is her older brother to herself, for the moment.

"He might be a pedophile, Magdalene"

That made the white vixen laughed even harder. Imagining her beloved older brother a pedophile was a bit hilarious. Scary, but hilarious.

"I serious doubt that, ChiChi"

"You don't know that, Magdalene!"

"ChiChi, please," Magdalene gave the yellow chick a sad smile. "I know when a pedophile when I see one. After all," the smile disappeared and her right eye faded with pain memory.

"I nearly got raped once before, didn't I?"

That left an uncomfortable silence between them just as the teacher came in. Both of the girls turned their attention in front but the uncomfortable silence stayed.

The thought of the crimson fox didn't left ChiChi's mind though; he stayed. She knew that Magdalene and Mr. Foxy _were_ close to each other. She noticed this ever since the History teacher arrived.

He had been a constant shadow around her, and the two occasionally shared secret glanced at each other.

Something told ChiChi that the two had already known each other. Not only that, she also remembered what Magdalene said to her after Mr. Foxy showed his first affection in school.

ChiChi would've try to pry anything about it out from Magdalene, but she knew the white vixen wouldn't say anything other than a few giggles.

It looked she had to find it out herself.

"ChiChi, pay attention in class!"

"Sorry Miss!"

The final class of the day was History. It was _bound_ for Magdalene to meet her beloved brother. She hadn't seen him since lunchtime.

When she arrived at her history class, she was not surprised to _not_ see her brother around. He doesn't have any class before the current one, so he's probably walking around for the moment.

What surprises her is how much enthusiasm the students had shown. All of students are already in the class and she seems to be the last one to enter before the teacher. They were happily recalling back what their teacher had narrated for the past few days.

When the teacher didn't enter for ten minutes, the growing feeling inside Vixy's chest peaked. She's about to stand up and search for him when he finally came in. Her worry shifted into relief.

And her relief instantly shifted into confusion.

He was in a bright mood than what she had seen him earlier before lunch this morning. Of course, he was now under the mask of a stoic History teacher, but as his beloved little sister who knew every single detail of him, Magdalene could see passed beyond the mask.

Her brother was happy, he was. But it looked like he doesn't even realize it. Magdalene could see it on his face behind the stoic mask. He was in a happy mood that caused by someone _beside_ his little sister.

Magdalene isn't feeling a bit scared or horrified or anything that might lead her to a downfall, for the fact that someone else had made him happy. On the contrary, she felt happy, and impressed.

How could someone snuck his or her way into his heart within less than a week, with him not knowing about it?

"Put away any other unnecessary stuff, jot down any important information and open your ears wide and big"

It looked like she'll going to find out next time. Now, she'll enjoy the incredible narration from her brother. She watched with amusement as the students put away _everything_ , and didn't leave anything on the table. They don't even have a notepad ready.

It looked like they had already learned.

The History teacher continued his narration on where he had left of yesterday. Magdalene closed her eyes in bliss as her brother continues on in front of the class.

Just as the teacher finished the history of the 'The Cursed King And The Blind Maiden' the bell rang, signaling the school was over.

"That's the end of the history of the first Baron. You all know what we have next week?" the teacher questioned them as he leaned back to the teacher's desk. The students mumbled about a test as they slowly snapped back into reality.

"Alright, school's over. Go home now and have a nice rest," the teacher said and shooed them with his only hand. The students stood up and emptied the classroom, and soon the class was empty. Except for the two foxes left behind.

"You seem bright and happy, Brother," Magdalene commented as she approached her brother, who dropped his façade and drooped his shoulders in relax.

"I'm not quite sure what you're getting, Me Lass," Foxy replied, closing his eye in bliss as he scratched the back of his head in pleasure with his hook. Magdalene wouldn't buy that; she gave him a teasing smile.

"Stop lying to yourself, Brother," she said teasingly, putting her hands behind her as she gazed at her brother's furry face. "Something, or _someone_ , had made you happy," she repeated but using more directive words.

Her older brother opened his eye and gave her a questionable look as he raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you learned _scandalous_ words, Lassie?" he slowly questioned her. Magdalene gave him a confused look before her pretty face slowly turned red once she repeated her words in her head.

"I didn't mean it _that_ way!" she shouted with red face of embarrassment. Foxy chuckled at his little sister's embarrass antic.

"I'm sorry, Me Lass," he apologized, giving the pouting vixen an apologetic pat on the head, right between her white vixen ears. "I'm just messing with you, just like a brother would do to his little sister"

"Still, you didn't give a proper reply to my statement," Magdalene said, reverting back to the previous topic. "You're seemingly very happy"

"I finally have me little sister back," Foxy answered, dropping an affectionate kiss on her forehead. "Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"But not to this extent," Magdalene replied back hotly.

"Do you have homework?"

"W-well, yes but-"

"Let's go home early, so you finish your homework early," he stated, giving her a final pat on the head before walking towards the door.

Magdalene was utterly confused as she stared at the crimson back of her older brother. She wondered on why he is avoiding the subject.

"Come on, Magdalene," Foxy urged her as he opened the door. She slowly exited the classroom with him followed her behind and close the door.

Magdalene was having a debate in her thought about her brother. Why would her brother avoid the subject? Did he hide something secret from her? Was it something big that she couldn't handle?

Then, her eyes widened in realization when it hit her.

He didn't _avoid_ the subject; he didn't _know_. He didn't realize about his own feeling, and why it caused him to.

While he was not realized about it, Magdalene do. She could _see_ it, like yesterday. He admitted that he was happier yesterday, but today was something that is _way_ beyond the roof. Magdalene felt sad for her beloved older brother.

He didn't even know he starts falling.


	15. At The Beginning Of The Road

It had been nearly two weeks since Foxy had started working at Fredbear High. The students had passed the promised test from their History teacher with flying color. Almost all of them muttered the answers under their breaths, completely remembered the whole narration.

The students were starting to warm up to Foxy. Although they still fear him for his actions, they were thankful of him since now there are much lesser bullies than before. They greeted him whenever they passed him and a handful of them came up to him asking for advice.

The 'flying furniture' moments – as spoken by the students themselves – had actually stopped exactly a week after he started working at Fredbear High. It was either there was no more bully in the school, or the bullies had learned their lesson from the unfortunates.

A handful of students had remembered the conversation between Foxy and the principal they had 'accidentally' eavesdropped at the principal office a few days ago.

" _I know you really don't like bullies, Mr. Foxy, but next time can you_ not _throw, break or smash a table,_ any _tables anymore? Be it the dining table, the student's table or the teacher's desk._ Especially _the teacher's desk"_

" _Aye, aye, I won't use tables anymore,"_ the remembered the tone the History teacher had used that time. He sounded so laidback and casual. _"I'll use the whiteboards next time around"_

" _You. Are. Unbearable"_

While the eavesdropping students laughed at the conversation, Principal Fredbear do had a point, though. Splinters of tables were there and here, and money had pulled out from the pocket to buy new ones. One might say Foxy had used the tables in an unnecessary way. But another said it was worth it because of the outcome.

The school hallways were now peaceful; no more bullies and no more flying furniture, for the while being. But the students could see Foxy standing around just to make sure, scanning the area to see if anything is suspicious is going on.

They could also see that his golden eye keep darting around, as if he was looking for someone that wasn't there for a long time. Apparently this action was very obvious.

On one afternoon, today in particular, Magdalene is having an enjoyable lunch with her feline friends. Well, only a handful of the cats were having their lunch; the remaining are just gossiping, rolling on the floor and one was getting a little bit too high on the catnip.

The iconic color of her brother's purple sash with stars caught her eye. He had just entered the cafeteria. Turning towards him, she noticed that he was not actually paying any attention to her. While his face barely showed any expression, his golden eye kept darting around in worry. Then, he disappeared.

He had been like that for nearly a week, Magdalene noticed. He was looking for someone that _wasn't_ her, and he seemed to be a bit worried.

' _Could it possibly be…?'_

Magdalene was going to confront him about it. Just in time, the bell rang. Lunch was over and it was time to start the next class. Magdalene immediately gathered her stuff and go straight for her class, hoping to bump into her brother while at it. Her next class was History anyway.

And luckily she did. He was walking slowly to his class, his only hand placed on his hip as his hook at his side swung in rhythm with his stride. His purple sash sailed slightly behind him.

"You seemed worried," Magdalene stated as she came to his side. He was not startled by her sudden appearance; it was as if he had been waiting for her.

Well, he _is_ her brother, after all. He was always waiting for his beloved little sister.

"I haven't seen Mary in days," he answered as he patted her on the head affectionately.

"The Geography teacher?"

Magdalene have a small acquaintance with Mary. The Furry Geography cat teacher was very nice and very lovely. She really liked that Geography teacher. Suddenly, the first puzzle clicking in.

' _Could she possibly the person…?'_ Magdalene trailed off in her thought, piecing the pieces together.

"You've been turning down all of the invitation for a meal from the cats, young Magdalene," Foxy said, snapping Magdalene from her thought after removing his hand.

He would've called her by the affectionate names he had for her – Me Lass, Me Treasure and others – but they were in the middle of school.

"Why is that, may I ask?" he inquired while giving her a slight glare.

"I have _somewhere_ else to be, Mr. Foxy," she answered, returning the glare. It was a bit weird for her to call her brother by his name. Throughout whole of her life, only a handful of times she had used his name.

And that was actually right now.

"Oh? And where would that might be?" he asked a bit slyly, fully knowing the answer despite the question. Magdalene gave him a sly yet teasing smile.

"A place where I call heaven," Magdalene stated proudly with a proud smile.

"Be careful you two; some people might take those in a wrong way," Raphael commented as he passed them, giving them a knowing and warning look before disappeared into his classroom.

The siblings stared at where he had disappeared in confusion. They repeated their conversation in their mind once more and blushed. Raphael's right; the conversation sounded wrong in a way.

"Anyway," Foxy started with a cough. "You should start hang around them, Magdalene. They're your friends now"

"But…" Magdalene interjected but trailed off. Foxy knows what it was. He gently patted her on the head and leaned down to whisper to her.

"You have _all_ the time in the world to be around your brother," he whispered with a soft smile.

"Are you sure?" Magdalene asked, still unsure of the suggestion. "Won't you be alone at home?" she fretted as her vixen ears folded in mirroring her expression. Foxy sighed through his nose before straightened up.

"Don't worry, Magdalene," he brushed her worry away. "I'll be staying in school a while longer and be home a bit late. I've got a bit of paperwork to do anyway"

"Are you sure?" Magdalene asked again, wanting to make sure for real. Foxy merely chuckled at her.

"I'll be fine, Lassie. Those cats will be there when you need them. And I'm pretty much sure they'll behave when Raphael is around. Please, Lass. Form a stronger bond with them and be a greater friend they'll have"

Magdalene stayed silent for a moment, debating the suggestion in her mind. It was not like she doesn't want to hang out with her new friends; it sounded great, actually. She just doesn't want to leave her brother alone.

And she doesn't want to push her brother away slowly as she begins to hang around her friends.

But he suggesting her to go with them, start bonding with them even more. Increase her social skills and make more friends starting from there on.

"Alright," Magdalene answered, causing her brother to grin down at her. "But," she held up a finger before Foxy could say a word. "I'll be home before seven"

"I guess that's a good enough compromise," Foxy replied, giving her another affectionate pat. "Come along now; time's a-wasting"

They had wasted ten minutes of their time already. Like before, Magdalene entered the class first before Foxy came in to avoid suspicion. Well, suspicion _had_ already risen, since Foxy had nearly always entered the class after Magdalene.

The suspicion narrowed eye glance from ChiChi has said loud enough.

Everything went well, that afternoon, for Magdalene. Her History class had started on a new topic and _nothing_ had placed on the table except for hands and elbows. Feet are allowed as long as you don't pester anyone around you and don't fall asleep.

If you fall down, that's your own fault. Why did you fall down anyway?

After her History class, Magdalene spent her time leaning against her beloved brother. They had been catching up with each other for the past two weeks. Things had gone the way it had before Foxy left five years ago.

Well, _almost_. The action thrilling blood thrilling moments were still isn't there yet, like what had happened years ago.

When the school was over, Foxy immediately shooed Magdalene out from the classroom. The white vixen mockingly looks hurt from his action. But a slightly rough but affection ruffle on her hair from her brother already made her dropped her mocked expression.

"Are you sure you'll be fine, Brother?" Magdalene asked once more with a downturn lips. She holds his forearm, keeping her brother's hand on her head. She needed the gesture for comfort.

"For the last time, Me Lass, I'll be fine. And I won't be lonely any time being. I have to stay at school for the moment," Foxy reassured her once more. He petted her head once more, right between her vixen ears, since she seemed to need his comfort.

He gave her one final pat on the head, another word of encouraging her to go with her newfound friends, before he went off to who knows where, opposite of where Magdalene was heading. Her gaze lingered on his form for a moment until he disappeared from her sight.

' _He still hasn't realizes it yet,'_ Magdalene thought sadly, for her brother, as her gaze lingered on where he had just left. Remembering his words, she turned around and walked the opposite direction for her mission.

Instead of the cats looking for her, this time Magdalene was hunting for them. She eventually found them, all about to head to her. There were not much of them right now like before. They were surprised to see that she was looking for them instead of the other way around.

"Magdalene, hi!" Leon greeted, surprised seeing that Magdalene had found them first before they did. "We're just about to go look for you"

Well, now that he had said it, it sounded stupid. Every time after school, almost all of the cats were looking for Magdalene, asking… well, pleading her to come with them, having an afternoon meal and have fun with each other.

They say it was to develop her social skills even more for the future. They also wanted to get closer to her, to be a greater friend to her, to make up the one year loss.

It irritated Magdalene that they still beat themselves up for that, but it nonetheless touched her.

"So what'll you going to do later?" Magdalene asked them, swishing her bushy tail behind her.

"Well," Vaka started as she begins to think. "Uncle Kitten won't be joining us today, so does Katherine and Katie. Chimera is nowhere to be found, probably busy with the Math teacher"

Magdalene smiled sweetly, pointedly ignored the sound that begin to resurface in her mind when she passed the storage room earlier. She did paste a "No Entry!" note on her locker; Chimera probably received the point.

"So the same question as always, Magdalene. Would you…?" Vaka trailed off but everyone knows what she was asking about.

Previously, Magdalene kept turning down the offer countless times. She wants to spend her time with her brother. In fact, she still currently wants to be with him awhile longer, probably doing something stupid and crazy at the same time.

Well hey, that's their daily routine even before Foxy had left for five years. At least, that was what the cats told her.

This time, instead of giving them the usual answer, she replied with a blinding smile on her face.

"I'll come with you!" she answered cheerfully.

Her brother had suggested the idea to her, encouraging her to go with them, form a greater bond, be a greater friend and have good terms with her friends. It'll worth it in the future.

Before Magdalene could even realize it, she got swept of from her feet and had hastily carried out through the exit door of the school. The only sound she emitted was a surprised yelp.

"Katherine and Katie don't know what they're missing!" Katie stated ecstatically as she carried the confused vixen under her arm. The others followed closely behind, shaking their head at the albino lioness's antic.


	16. Magdalene's Route And Her Gain

Kristie's arm had given up and almost dropped Magdalene on their way to their destination. Magdalene sighed in relief to this, knowing that she'll be using her own feet.

That was until Ness swept her off before she could land her feet on the ground and firmly placed her on his shoulder. She, of course, protested and made a fuss over it. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't convince the Furry tiger.

"Can you _please_ put me down?"

"The answer is still no"

Magdalene groaned in irritation but didn't say anymore word. She decided to relax down as she was firmly sat on Dness' broad shoulder.

It was actually the second time Magdalene had met Nelson Dominick the British Furry tiger, who preferred to be called Dness. Often quiet and had a book in one hand and wears thick glasses, he was a polite cat. He politely pleaded for her forgiveness on the first time they had met, and both had saved each other's embarrassment.

Although Dness was a nerd, he was muscular in body shape. That was why it was easy for him to lift her onto his shoulder.

And he was crazy about cookies for some reason.

It was not like she was not used to been swept off from her feet. Magdalene have been swept off from her feet countless time from her beloved older brother. She loved every moment of it. Now that there was someone _beside_ her brother that has been sweeping her off from her feet felt a little strange and foreign to her.

The cats were planning for having an afternoon meal at the famous cat café 'Yuki's Companion Café'. It was their favorite café and often hung around it after school. Although the place was famous for cats, other species can be found there as well.

"For Baron's sake, put me down, please"

"Alright, alright"

"Finally"

She sighed in relief as soon as her feet touch the solid ground and quickly adjusted her pinkish white dress and her bag. She silently thought that she needed to exercise her legs to beat her beloved brother.

Well, that only happened _after_ the world ends, but at least she can dream.

It was the first time Magdalene had ever been to Yuki's Companion Café. She had to say, the place was lovely; almost everything was made out of boxes but looks incredibly lovely and exquisite, scratching posts there and here, alcohol free, free milk dispensers and…

Are those catnips hanging over every table?

Before Magdalene and her feline friends could find a table to sit, shatters of plates were heard. Turning towards the source of the sound, they were surprised.

"Oh hey, you two are actually here the whole time," Vaka commented as Katie and Katherine stared at Magdalene in shock.

"You actually came?!" Katie shouted as she shook her hands in emphasis of her words. Magdalene winced at her tone and blushed furiously when a few heads turn.

"Katie, please stop. You're making a scene," the white vixen stated. Her eyes wandered around and noticing some stares they received. She flinched and tried to shrink away from the stares.

"Please, young vixen," a smooth feminine voice interrupted the group. Turning towards the speaker, a female white Anthrop cat with mismatched eyes was approaching them with a gentle smile. "This café wouldn't be "Yuki's Companion Café" if there are no drama scenes"

That didn't ease Magdalene a single bit. In fact, it made her flinched even more. She _had_ been making dramas for the past five years, and she was not fond of any of it. Her feline friends noticed this and immediately speak up.

"Magdalene here had bad experience on drama scenes in the past," Leon stated as he gave the vixen a comforting hand on her shoulder. She flinched but calmed down once knowing who had touched her.

The fear inside Leon grew. She started to return back to the vixen who had been bullied for a long time. They were starting to lose the _real_ Magdalene.

"This only reminds her of her bad past she had thankfully got released from. It's better for her _not_ to be in the middle of it," Kristie added as she and Leon tried to comfort the distressed Magdalene.

"Oh," the white cat said in surprise as Katie and Katherine rolled around the ground, tearing each other's hair off and yelled at each other's face over the white vixen. "Take a seat then"

Magdalene sighed and her body relaxed. Her previous emotion had subdued, luckily. Without another word, Magdalene and her group of feline friends found a table to seat. It looked like Dness had been saving one for them.

While the two best friends were still rolling on the ground fighting over each other, making people starts placing bets and cheers, the white cat returns with a handful of the menus, a notepad and a wooden pencil.

"We didn't get a proper introduction. I'm Yuki," the white cat introduced herself as she put down the menus. Magdalene looked surprised at the name.

"Yuki as in…" she trailed off but the cat already knew what she meant.

"That's right," Yuki smiled widely and proudly at the white vixen. "I am the founder and owner of Yuki's Companion Café itself"

Magdalene stared at the white cat at the moment before she started to giggle, covering it with a hand.

"It's great to meet you then! I'm Magdalene," the white vixen introduced herself to Yuki. The pair shared a wide smile before Yuki held up her notepad and tapped it with the pencil.

"May I take your order please?" she suggested. While Magdalene's feline friends were regular at the café and easily gave their orders, the white vixen was taking her time through the menu.

For being a small restaurant, it had quite a big menu.

Just as she looked up to give the owner of the café her order, her golden eye landed on something familiar. To be more precise, _who_. Her body began to tremble in fear and words stuck in her throat.

The Anthrop vixen was sitting on a stool beside a counter. Her silver white fur is covered by a bright pink tank top and white jeans that were filled with chains. She was casually swirling the liquid in the tall glass in her hand. The tattoo on her upper right arm fur in aggressive words was already confirmed her fear.

_Nightmare_

As if sensing an eye on her, the silver white vixen looked up and straight at Magdalene with her pair of sharp xanthous eyes. The pierced corners of her lips stretched upward into a malevolence grin.

"Well, well, well," she slammed the glass onto the counter and approaches Magdalene's table like a hunter prowling on its prey. "If it isn't _Vixy_ herself," she said in a piercing yet venomous tone.

While everyone at the table was confused who the vixen was and who was she referring to, Magdalene completely knows who she was and who was referring to: _her_.

"I've been searching for you the last two weeks, _Vixy_ ," the vixen slammed her hand on the table "I've been missing you," she cooed softly but her eyes spoke louder than words.

"You know him?" Leon asked Magdalene, giving the vixen a suspicious gaze. From the way Magdalene had reacted upon seeing the vixen made Leon sensing trouble. Oh, Magdalene _completely_ knew who this vixen was.

Unlike everyone else in her school, she was her " _personal"_ tormentor.

"Hanging around with your friends?" the vixen asked when she noticed the cats around the table sitting with Magdalene. "Or just a bunch of mindless hairballs who are dumb enough to be around you"

Now that hit some strings, not just on the cats around the table but also the cats surrounding them. Insulting a cat also means insulting _all_ the cats. Leon stood up, his eyes burned with fiery gaze.

"Now listen here bud-"

He got cut off when the vixen grabbed his face and threw him away with ease. He crashed into another table as the vixen flipped the current table. Kristie and the others ducked away but Magdalene was frozen in her spot.

The vixen roughly grabbed Magdalene's tearful face and pushed it aside. She deeply inhaled at the side of her neck and sighed in pleasure.

"Please… No…"

"Is that a begging I hear?" she whispered in pleasure. Magdalene was shaking like a leaf now and somewhat defenseless against the vixen's action. She did try to push him away but her action was weak.

Before the vixen could make another move, a huge hand had grabbed the back of her head and tore her away from Magdalene. The grabber slammed her head onto a table, breaking it in half. The vixen groaned in pain and had a splitting headache.

She felt like she was being lifted but that might just be her head spinning. Then, she felt like she flew through the air but she blamed her headache for it.

It turned she _was_ flying, because seconds later she crashed onto the ground outside the café.

Leon had recovered from the throw, and Kristie, Vaka and the others stood up from their spot. They all saw the look on the white vixen's face and immediately, the small group of friends desperately trying to calm the distress Magdalene down.

Those stare had reminded them of her times before two weeks ago, before the new and heroic History teacher arrived. Kristie and the others know; that look on her face was exactly like the one she wore weeks ago.

They were not going to let her return back to her previous self, for the sake of their friend.

While the others were desperately trying to calm her down, Magdalene was battling with her own thoughts. She was trying to control her emotions, trying to block away that fear that began to resurface, trying to destroy the darkness that was consuming her.

But no matter how much she tried, the darkness returned back with vengeance. Her mind painfully wandered back to the moments when her arm got broken by El Toro, when Springtrap stepped on her, when she was nearly raped by Shepherd.

Now, _him_.

That evil voice in her mind kept telling her that she couldn't escape from them, from her tormentors. No one will protect her; these so-called "friends" wouldn't protect her.

It even said that her beloved brother wouldn't be around to protect her anymore.

"Lies…" she whispered as she tried to keep her breathing even. The others began to panic. They calmly kept telling her that everything was fine and that they were there for her. But Magdalene didn't hear any of their words. The voice inside her mind dominated her entire being.

Magdalene put her hands over her head, trying to block away the dark voice as tears were forming at the corner of her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut in vain to keep her tears at bay and begging for the voice to just disappear.

Suddenly, she felt a presence right before here. Someone was kneeling in front of here. She cracked her eyes open, only to stare in surprise and amazement.

He was an Anthrop lion, a _giant_ lion with mighty golden mane, to be more precise. He was probably almost as tall as Mr. Raphael. His body was bulking with muscles, and those clothes of his might rip apart due to his muscular body.

There was a big scar across his stoic, expressionless furry face, starting above his right eyebrow, across the bridge of his nose and ends near his left earlobe. His glaring golden eyes are piercing through her very fragile soul.

He would've looked intimidating, frightening and terrifying even, due to his appearance along with that massive scar on his face, if it wasn't for the fact that he was holding out a small lily to her that just looks so _puny_ between his two giant fingers.

The gaze he gave her, despite the golden glare of the color of his eyes, was filled with comfort, caring and such kindness that warmed up Magdalene's inside. His expression didn't say a word, but those golden eyes spoke louder than words.

Magdalene looked at him and then at the small flower, pondering whether to take the flower or not. He held out slightly further towards her, as if telling her to take it. Finally, with timid hand, she took it from his gigantic hand. He lowered his hand to his lap. His gave her his gentle and reassuring gaze to before he slowly stood up in a frightening height.

She was right; he _was_ almost as tall as Mr. Raphael. But he was _wider_.

He then walked away with a slow yet long and heavy stride. Magdalene swore that the floor shook over his stride. She looked back down at the small lily flower in her hand.

She held her gaze on the flower in her hand. It was small but pretty at least. Then, a thought struck her and small tears spilled from her eyes but a wide smile across her pretty lips.

Her friends – her heart warms up at the word – notice her tears, which made them worried. But then they noticed her wide smile, which made them confused.

"Are… you alright, Magdalene?" Vaka asked worriedly, gently putting a hand on the white vixen's shoulder. Magdalene smiled at her while wiping away her tears.

Telling them that she was fine with a cheerful smile, exactly right after a downfall depression was a bit too much for them to take in. She'll decide to tone it down a bit but tell them the honest truth.

"I'll be fine later," she replied, softening her smile. They sighed in relief but the concern was still present in their eyes. "I'm sorry making you guys worried," Magdalene apologized, her smile turned apologetic.

' _I'm still not use to be away from my brother. Bad things happened to me when I'm away,'_ she added in her thought with a longing empty gaze. One of her hand slowly went up to her cheekbone, just under her golden right eye.

"Always know, Magdalene," Kristie started, grasping one of Magdalene's hands. "We will always here if you need us," she said, giving the hand a squeeze.

Magdalene looked at the cats around her. Kristie was grasping her hand, Vaka had a hand on her shoulder, and Leon and Dness were giving her a reassuring smile. Even Katie and Katherine, all black and blue, had sat down to rest and managed to give her a wide smile.

' _But he believes that with friends I'll be fine. He believes that they will protect me when he is unable to. If my beloved older brother believes it, then so will I'_

She looked down at the small lily in her hand, her smile widened. The golden lion was very kind, for giving her the flower. She looked up in search for the lion, but surprisingly couldn't find him anywhere despite his gigantic appearance. But he already left his mark.

She was a stranger to him. They had never met before. They met when Magdalene was at her lowest, a point where _anyone_ could take advantage of her.

Yet the lion cared. He cared for her. He had _just_ met her. They are still strangers, but he cared. He cared for a stranger like _her_.


	17. Foxy's Route…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original chapter got too long so I separated it into two parts

Foxy scratched the back of his itchy head absentmindedly as he walked along the emptying hallway. Some students – the ones that had warmed up to him and had taken a liking on him – bid him goodbye as they passed him. Foxy replied with a wave of a hand and a gentle smile on his face, still scratching with his hook.

He silently ignored the seed of concerns and doubts about his beloved little sister. He trusted those cats to take care of her, and he could rely on them for it. They were her friends, after all.

There was also the fact that Magdalene needed to start trust someone else. Sure it was touching that she only trusted her beloved brother, But Foxy didn't want her to be very dependent on him too much.

As he had said, he won't be around all the times. There _will_ be times where he couldn't protect her. That very thought made his mind trembled but eased it a bit when a fact that his little sister had friends around her.

He was confident enough to push the thought aside and let his mind returned back to reality. His hook was still scratching the back of his head, he realized. He was pretty much had scratched the back of his head to his skull.

He headed straight for the teacher's office but something caught his attention, more specifically his ears caught something. He stopped dead in his track and listened closely.

' _Music?'_ he thought in confusion. Feeling curious, he went off and searched for the source of the sound. The paperwork he needed to do can be done later; it'll only took him less than an hour to finish them anyway.

He walked away from the office and to a hallway he had never been through. The further he walked, the louder the music, seemingly getting closer to the source. The closer he got, the clearer the music was.

' _Piano,'_ he silently concluded with raise surprised eyebrows. Finally he was closer to the source and noted that it came from a specific room.

"Music room? I didn't know the school has one," Foxy muttered to himself once he saw the name above the door. He entered the room and curiously looked around. Almost all musical instruments are in the large room; flute, tuba, violin…

Was that an electric guitar at the corner of the room? With an electric bass guitar right beside it? Was that a drum kit near them? All of them looked suspiciously white in color.

' _That's pretty neat,'_ Foxy silently noted as he silently eyeing the two guitars and the drum kit. The sound of piano brought his attention once more. Looking at the opposite side of the three instruments, an upright piano had placed right on the wall…

…With a familiar figure playing the black and white keys.

He was about to call her name but held back when the girl seemed didn't notice his presence as she kept playing the piano. He decided to stay silent and silently approached her from behind, closely listening to the music she played.

Her fingers moved slowly across the keys. Her tail, usually wagging in full excitement, now hung lifelessly. The tone she plays was… sad and melancholy, but Foxy knew that tone. He couldn't take it any longer.

"Mary?"

The Furry red cat almost jumped in startle as her fingers pushed down random keys. She turned around and looked surprised when she saw Foxy looking over her shoulder.

"Foxy! I didn't notice you're here," she said, turning around to face him. Foxy didn't say anything immediately. He was eyeing down at her.

"How are you doing?" Foxy asks softly, feeling something deep from the cat. Mary took a few seconds too long to answer the simple question, confirming Foxy's suspicion.

"I'm fine, Foxy. There's nothing to worry about me," she answered, giving the crimson fox a soft smile. Foxy didn't say anything; he just stood there silently, giving Mary a look.

Finally, he sighed.

"What's wrong, Mary? Something's disturbing you," Foxy asked, concern hinting in his voice. Mary winced guiltily before dropping her shoulders and released a sigh.

"Am I really that transparent?" she asks with a small voice, not making any eye contact with Foxy.

"Not really," Foxy answered with honesty. "But I've come to learn to read between the lines"

' _Especially since me own little sister is lying through her messages for five years. So I've learned it from her,'_ Foxy silently added but not voicing it out.

"There's also the tone you're using on the piano just now," he vocally added, nodding towards the upright piano. "You poured your emotions into it, and all I rather _heard_ your emotions than seeing them"

Mary didn't say anything as her ears slightly drooped. She placed her slim tail on her lap and fidgeting with it. Foxy firmly stood there, silently waiting for an answer.

Although it felt like he's invading Mary's privacy for trying to pry the answer from her, but Foxy knows that she needed someone to be with her and she doesn't need to bottle everything in to herself.

Foxy knows because he had been in her situation more than once before Magdalene was born.

Mary suddenly scooted over to one side of the piano bench, leaving a space for Foxy to sit. The crimson fox complied and sat down at her right side, with only an inch of space between the two.

Mary still didn't say anything after Foxy sat, still fidgeting with her black tail. So Foxy decided to inspect his mechanical hook, turning a gear or two.

"My father died two weeks ago"

Foxy's gloved hand stopped. He turned towards the Furry cat beside him. Mary still stroked her slim tail idly, keeping her gaze onto her hands.

"His dying wish was to get one last look of his only daughter, which is me," Mary continued in a small voice. Her head bowed a bit and her eyes became glassy. "I was only twenty second late from arriving"

Immediately, the dam burst and fresh hot tears streamed down her face. She released her tail and hid her face as her shoulders shook with her sobs. She turned away from Foxy, feeling ashamed for crying in front of him.

Foxy looked at her shaking form for a short while. His suspicion was right: the feeling of loss. With careful hand – especially the hook – he gently pulled Mary closer to him and wound his arms around her for a comforting embrace.

Mary was taken by surprise from Foxy's action, but clung onto him for comfort. Foxy whispered soothing words into her ears and gently rocks her back and forth like she's a child as Mary wept into his furry chest.

It took her a while but she finally stops crying; her sobs turn into slight sniffles. Her grip around his relaxed a bit, so does her entire body. She gave him one final squeeze before finally releasing him. Foxy did the same, but dropped his hand to hers to hold it softly.

She didn't pull away.

"I… Thank you, Foxy," Mary sniffled a bit, wiping away the remaining tears from her eyes with her remaining free hand. "I'm sorry for pouring my eyes out on you, literally"

"Do not worry about it, lassie," Foxy replied, waving away her apology. But the corner of his lips did pull back at the small joke. He eyed down his tearstained furry chest but not bother by them a single bit.

The silence had returned, but not an awkward one. Mary's long slim tail returned back to her lap and she gently stroked it with her free hand as Foxy stayed silent beside her.

He knew that it took time to open up and released instead of bottling it in. And the last thing she needed now was to be left alone.

"My… My father is the only one left for me," Mary suddenly started, her hand still busy with her tail. "My mother died giving birth to me, and he had to take care of me all by himself with no guidance from a woman. He spent most of his money for my happiness. If it weren't for him… If it weren't for him…"

Her entire form began to shake and she bit her lips hard to hold back her sobs. Her eyes became glassy once more. Her hand gripped her tail painfully tight but she didn't register the pain.

A squeeze on her right hand brought her back to the ground. She gasped slightly and squeezed back for comfort. Her body stopped shaking as she released her lips from her teeth. She finally registered the pain and released her tail.

She smiled at Foxy beside her, very thankful of him for his comforting gesture. He smiled back. Mary took a deep breath for encouragement before continuing.

"If it weren't for my father I wouldn't have becoming the person who I am today, and I wouldn't be a Geography teacher to Fredbear High," she said, almost forcing it out. Foxy was worry for her forcing things out, but she was not finish.

"Everyday he said that he loves me and only me. No other females could take him away from me and no one will get in the way of stopping him from loving me. He… died loving me," she chuckled sadly, but didn't shed a tear.

Mary's words ring into his ears as he gazed at the empty space before him. Mary's life with her father was almost similar like Magdalene's with his.

Mary's only family to her was her father. Magdalene's only family member to her was her brother. Both males had no guidance on growing the girls up but had successfully done so. Both used almost everything they had for the greater of the girls.

Mary was like Magdalene. Mary's father was like Magdalene's brother. Foxy smiled slightly at the coincidence.

Mary had gone silent, probably stopped in her small speech regarding her wonderful father. Her hand on her tail suddenly attracted his attention. He gazed curiously at her hand that slowly moving up and down her tail.

"Curious question," he said, keeping his gaze on her hand. Mary turned towards him, her face finally full of emotion beside sadness and depression, Foxy noted at the corner of his eye. He silently thought that she looked better that way.

"Go on," she allowed him to question her. Foxy didn't say anything though. He just nodded towards her hand on her tail. She looked down at where he gestures and understood his silent question. "Oh, it helps comforting me and calming me down somehow. And sometimes, my fingers are itching to touch something, so the only option is my tail"

Then she slightly shrugged her shoulders, still stroking her long tail.

"But it's a little too slim for my liking. I like bushy ones or fluffy ones. A feathery tail is good enough for me. Heck, even a rabbit's bobtail could work. But all I got is this long black _thin_ tail that didn't get enough fur for my liking," she said, glaring a bit at it.

Foxy was looking at her for a moment, seemingly thinking silently to himself. Suddenly he scooted to the edge of the piano bench. Mary gave him a confused look. She thought he was going to stand up but he didn't.

Her confusion had suddenly changed to surprise when a crimson bushy tail wiggled its way to her lap. She looked down at it in surprise and her fingers suddenly grew itchy at the sight of how _bushy_ it was. She fidgeted with her fingers and looked up at Foxy, half in confusion and half in invitation.

"Go on," Foxy urged her with a small smile. Mary looked down at the tail in hesitation and bit her lip, fidgeting her fingers even more. He teasingly wiggled his tail slightly on her lap, increasing her itchy fingers' urge.

Very slowly, Mary laid her hand on the tail and immediately she could tell how beautifully bushy and clean it was. She raked her fingers through it and was very amazed at how none of the fur got tangled with her fingers.

It was almost as soft as her own hair.

"A weird fetish you have," Foxy said jokingly after a long silence. Mary instantly blushed furiously but her hand didn't stop moving.

"It is _not_ a fetish!" she protested hotly, glaring at the chuckling Foxy. "It… uh, a habit of mine I've developed since I was very young," she then pointedly turned away from him but kept her hand busy. "Besides, it's not like I'm demanding on it and not making a fuss when it's taken away from me"

Foxy smiled apologetically at her, feeling slightly bad for teasing her. He let her stroked his tail as he silently sat there.

"Hah," Foxy suddenly barked. "Now we're even"

Mary looked at him in confusion, but her hand kept playing with his tail.

"What do you mean?" she asked, instinctively flicking a black cat ear.

"You asked me a question about me over two weeks ago. I just asked you a question about you. So now we're even," he stated a bit slyly.

"Oh, so you're playing that game, eh?" Mary asked him, returning the sly. "How about this: we ask each other one question at a time and the other must answer. Deal?"

"Deal," Foxy agreed but had a mysterious sly smile on his face. "Who go first?"

"Me first," Mary answered instantly, perking up at the opportunity. She looked at him up and down, thinking of a question. "What's the history behind the eyepatch?" she nodded towards the said black leather eyepatch.

Foxy didn't answer immediately. He smiled slightly for mysterious reason.

"A sacrifice I made willingly," he answered with a small smile. Mary looked at him pointedly, waiting for a further explanation. But Foxy kept silent, his small smile turned sly.

"You sacrifice your eye for whom?"

"Eh, nay; one question at a time. You agreed to the idea yourself," he slyly said to her. Mary cursed silently under her breath. "It's me turn now. Me question is, do you wear makeup?"

Mary looked at him in confusion as her hand idly ran through Foxy's bushy tail. Foxy traced his cheeks with his hook, silently telling her about the stripes on her cheeks. She understood the gesture and laughed softly.

"Oh, I've _never_ wear makeup in my whole life," she answered honestly. Foxy gave her a ridiculous look, not believing her a single bit. Mary decided to explain. "I was born with these, including these," she paused in her play with his tail to point at the black lining around her eyes before resuming.

"No one knows why I have these but it didn't affect my health a single bit. Besides, I'm not into makeup anyway," she said with a slight distaste.

"So you're a natural beauty," Foxy commented with a soft smile. Mary faltered in her play and her cheeks were tinted with pretty pink at the compliment. She lowered her head slightly, shyly hiding behind her crimson bangs.

"Thank… you…" she shyly replied, barely audible. She stayed silent as her hand returned to play with Foxy's bushy tail, still with pretty pink face.

"Mary?"

"Yes?"

"Question?"

"Oh, yeah… right," she said a bit awkwardly before taking a deep breath. "Have you ever heard of a type of clothing that is called 'shirt'?"

Immediately, Foxy laughed uproariously. Mary shot him a wide smile that made her eyes twinkled beautifully.

"Aye, I _do_ know about shirts, Mary. And I do aware that I have no shirt on," he said pointing at his still moist furry chest. "I grew up without one and not really comfortable with one. I've been trying to wear one for the past five years I tell you, but I tore them off the next thirty seconds. Besides, I'm already comfortable enough with me fur"

"Some heads are turn, you know"

"Oh it's a slap in the face," Foxy definitely agreed with her with a heavy sigh. "When I was away the past five years, I was mobbed from school in to school out by both the teachers _and_ the students. Even the pedestrians tried to get a hand on me. I had to bat them off of me, almost literally"

Mary chuckled softly at his misfortune but then gave him an apologetic smile.

"Alright, your question?" she invited him, almost impatiently since she was looking forward to his question. Foxy hummed in thought, thinking of a question. He then turned his head around and the piano caught his golden eye.

"Who taught you to play piano?" he asked curiously. Mary turned her head around to look at the said upright piano. She didn't answer immediately and her hand stopped running through Foxy's bushy tail.

"My father taught me when I was as young as three," she answered, giving out a sad smile. Foxy looked at her worriedly but she continued on. "He saw me playing a toy piano that time. Since he had a passion for music, he bought a grand piano just for me. He stopped teaching me when I was twelve because works are taking his time. I self-taught myself from that point on"

She quickly shook her head to get rid of the depressing idea of loneliness and returned back to running her hand through Foxy's bushy tail.

"Anyway, my turn of asking question," she said reverting back to the main topic. She hummed thoughtfully a bit, thinking of a question. "Do _you_ play a musical instrument?"

Just as the question left her mouth she felt stupid. _Of course_ Foxy does not play a musical instrument; he was one hand less. He _couldn't_ play any-

"Aye, I do"

Mary looked at him with ridiculous eyes. Foxy gave her a wide proud smile.

"Well, at least I _used_ to," Foxy corrected himself. "Like I said before, Mary; I wasn't _born_ without a right hand. I _lost_ it when I was sixteen," he reminded her about her first question about him over two weeks ago.

"Oh, you're right! I forgot," Mary said sheepishly. "What instrument did you play?" she asked almost excitedly. He looked down at the said hook.

"I used to play a violin"

"Violin!?" Mary almost yelled in shock, giving Foxy a wide disbelieving look.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Foxy said with a wide proud smile on his face. "But I'm not kidding. Me father was a craftsman and made a violin with his bare hand out of fun when I was three, although he was not a musician. Unlike you, I had self-taught myself to play it since the beginning, with no guidance at all"

His wide proud smile lost its touch, decreasing into a sad smile.

"I never had been playing me violin ever since I lost me hand. It's not like I _can_ anyway. Now it is collecting dust inside its box under me bed"

"Do you regret it?" Mary asked, interrupting Foxy.

"Say again?" Foxy said, not really fully paying attention to her question.

"Do you regret for having a hook instead of a mechanical hand?" she repeated once more, still playing with his tail.

"I don't regret it a single bit. Losing a life is worse than losing a hand not be able to play a violin," Foxy answered firmly without hesitation. Then he sighed and the firmness in his tone disappeared. "But I still do longing to play it again. Me fingers had been itching to play one but I _can't_ "

Mary gazed at him as Foxy slumped his shoulders with a sigh. She was having a debate in her mind, whether to do it or not.

"Do you want to play it again?" Just as the words left her mouth, she realized that she had broken the rule of the game a moment ago.

She doesn't care anymore. Foxy looked at her with a sad expression on his face.

"I would _love_ to, but I don't want to remove this hook," Foxy points out, lifting up his hook. "It's… something meaningful to me"

' _That'll do just fine,'_ Mary thought silently. She smiled widely at him as she pushed Foxy's bushy tail off from her lap gently.

"Come with me," she said as she stood up. But before she could walk a step, something was holding her back. Looking down, she gasped silently.

Her right hand was still holding on to his left hand, fingers intertwining each other perfectly.

How could she not realize that sooner? Foxy seems unaware of this as he flicked an ear in confusion.

"Where to?" he asked but not moving from his spot. Mary snapped from her surprise and decided to take an advantage to their interlocked hands.

"Just come with me," she repeated as she pulled him insistently to his feet. He did stand up but didn't say a word of protest.

"Are you going to do something big for me?

"It's a surprise"

"You don't have to, lass"

"No…" Mary agreed, still pulling him. She turned her head around to look at him and shot a blinding smile that made Foxy stared.

"But I want to"


	18. …And His Gain

She kept pulling him, out the music room, along the deserted hallway, out the school and to the parking lot.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Foxy asked once more, allowing Mary to take control of his direction. Mary smiled at him and somewhat making him just stared at her breathtaking beauty.

' _She_ is _a natural beauty,'_ Foxy agreed once more but not letting it out vocally.

"Just follow me and stay quiet, would you?" she giggled before continues pulling to a well-kept SUV.

"We're going somewhere far, lassie?" Foxy asked once more when he saw the vehicle.

"Yes, yes we are," Mary answered as she searched around for the key in her pocket.

She still held his hand.

"Can I _not_ sit around in the car waiting as the world goes by the window?" Foxy inquired, almost sounding begging. "I don't like being idle," he added. Mary looked at him with slight surprise.

"You want to drive?" she suggested, finally found the key. Foxy chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head with his hook.

"Frankly, I… don't know how to drive a car. Give me a boat then I'll show you me mad skills with it," he joked a bit, which caused Mary to giggle once more.

"But back to the topic, you really _can't_ drive a car?" she asked him, surprised at the information. Foxy looked sheepish but nodded in affirmation. "Then, how do you go to school? To here in the first place?"

This time, Foxy looked very proud about himself.

"Why don't you drive to the destination and I'll show you on the way," he said to her. Mary blinked in confusion.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, lassie. You go on drive your car here and I'll be following you closely," Foxy reassured her with a soft smile. Mary looked hesitant but complied anyway since now he was willingly to come.

For the first time, she finally let go of his hand.

She got into her car and started the engine, bringing the car to life. She looked at Foxy once more. He just stood there with his arms crossed over his furry chest (still damp from her tears, Mary embarrassingly thought) and a smirk on his face.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked once more after rolling down the window. Foxy merely chuckled at her concern.

"Don't worry lass. Just go on," he said insistently, waving a hand her to just go on already. Mary then glared at him a bit.

"I'll better see you in the rearview mirror," she warned him before safely drove away to her targeted destination. The smirk on Foxy's face grew a bit as he let Mary drove away for a bit longer before he made his move.

Mary kept looking at the rearview mirror every few seconds after Fredbear High had disappeared, feeling a seed of concern that Foxy had bailed on her. There was no sight on him on her mirror when she stopped at a red light. She sighed in disappointment, feeling very sure that Foxy had bailed on her.

"Are we there yet?"

Mary jumped in her seat, almost hitting the roof in startle. Looking at the passenger seat's window, she stared with wide shocked eyes.

"Are we there yet?" Foxy repeated as he leans against the window from outside, a wide smirk on his face.

"No…" Mary said with her voice barely audible. How did he get there that quickly? She didn't even see him, even a glimpse, in her rearview mirror.

"Lass, green light," Foxy pointed out at the traffic light as he stood aside. Mary stumbled at her pedal before she drove away, leaving Foxy once more.

She looked back up at the rearview mirror. Again, he was not there. But Mary got this feeling that he was actually following now that she saw him just now. He couldn't be on top of her car; she would've heard his landing.

She looked back at the passenger seat's window and nearly crashed into another car driving on the other lane.

Foxy was there at the window. Well, not actually _attached_ to the window. But he was _running_ along side with her car. She looked back down at the speedometer, shocked at the speed she was currently at.

Was Foxy really running _that_ fast?

Foxy, while still running at such high speed, glanced at her with a wide smirk on his face. He jumped over the obstacles in his way, not slowing down a single bit. He nodded towards the road ahead.

Instantly knowing the gesture, Mary focused back at the road with a slight blush on her face and corrected her driving. She exhaled slightly through her nose and smiled a bit.

After ten more minutes, she finally arrived at the destination. She parked her car and turned off the engine. Foxy arrived shortly, doing a long backflip before skidding to a stop right in front of Mary as she got out from her car.

"Just when I thought I know you enough, you do that crazy thing," she giggled behind her hand, causing Foxy to smirk proudly. "I didn't know you could run _that_ fast," she said astonishingly with starry eyes. Foxy laughed proudly at himself.

"Besides playing the violin, running is the best about me. I've been running since as far as I could remember. And I _love_ to run," he said in a proud manner. "I'm pretty much sure l already learned to run _before_ I learn to crawl!" he laughed out loud. Mary couldn't help but join along although softer than his.

"Anyway," Mary started once their mirth subdued. "We're here," she said, pointing to a large shop before them. Foxy looked up at it and his eyebrows shot up his forehead.

_FS's Automail Shop_

"Come on!" Mary grabbed his hand once more and pulled him to the shop, making him stumbled a bit. He didn't protest, having being pulled by his little sister countless times in the past. They entered the shop and were greeted by many metallic prosthetic limbs all over the place.

Instantly, a Human man approached them. Mary let go of Foxy and stepped forward. The man opened his mouth to speak when his eyes landed on the crimson fox behind the crimson cat.

"Welcome to- Fo-"

Suddenly, the man started to cough, hiding it behind his fist. He's coughing a bit too insistently but his eyes were locked onto Foxy.

The fox had a finger over his lips.

"Ugh, pardon me, miss," the man coughed a bit more. "Forgive me for my coughing. Anyway, welcome to FS's Automail Shop. How may I help you?" he asked the cat, finally removing his eyes from the fox. Mary seemed didn't realize this.

"My friend here needs a hand," she said pointing towards the fox behind her. The man gave the fox a strange stare and Foxy was merely scratched his ear with his hook. The man couldn't help it but say it out.

"In what way miss?" he asked, suppressing a smile as he hints at the joke. Mary only gave him a blank stare.

You know, the joke. Like, someone says, "Hey! I need a hand here!" Foxy here, needs a hand… to, you know, from the sentence. He needs a hand… yet he lacks a hand… so he needs a hand…

I'm funny.

"Sorry for my cruel joke. I can see that he doesn't need an automail hand, miss, with that hook of his," the man answered, nodding towards the hook.

"I know, but can you make two in one?" she requested kindly. The man looked back at her in surprise, so does Foxy.

"To make a transforming automail costs a fortune, miss," the man warned her, but Mary wasn't deterred.

"I'll pay"

"Now hold on for a moment there, lassie," Foxy interrupted and steps forward. "You can't just pay something that is not belong to you _that_ much. I'll pay half of the price"

"But Foxy, I can afford the price," Mary replied, turning around to face him with a slight glare. "I'm not poor, you know"

"I'm not saying that you're poor, lassie. What I'm saying is that…" Foxy trailed off, finding the correct words at the situation. Mary pointedly looked at him, almost challenging him. Foxy took a deep breath and sighed.

"You don't have to, lass"

"No…" Mary agreed with a small voice, looking down at her feet for a moment. Then she looked up at him with hard determined eyes.

"But I want to"

The two held each other's gaze for the longest time, determined to not backing down. Finally, Foxy sighed once more, through his nose this time.

"Alright then," he said in defeat. Mary smiled brightly in triumph and victory. "But I still am going to pay half of the price"

"That's good enough compromise, I guess," Mary commented, still smiling. "You can have him now, mister," she said to the previous man.

"Alright then, please follow me this way, mister fox sir," he said to the fox, gesturing to the back of the shop. "You can stay here and wait, miss. It won't take too long"

As Mary sat down on a random chair and wait, Foxy and the Human man went to a room specifically in the far back of the shop. The man entered followed closely by Foxy. Before he closed the door, Foxy peaked out towards Mary.

"If I don't come out the next hour, please be worry about it," he joked as he closed the door and left Mary laughed at her spot.

As soon as the door shut, Foxy casually blocked the fist that head straight for the back of his head. The Human man cursed as Foxy released his hand.

"I thought I _had_ you there Foxy"

"Then try harder next time, Smith"

"This is the _hardest_ I can get, Foxy! Geez, I'm losing my twenty dollar bet already," Fritz whined, remembering the bet he had with Jeremy eleven years ago. "Anyway, I haven't seen you for the last five years. You went missing without a notice"

"I've been working off the country. Sorry I didn't say anything to you," Foxy apologized as he began to sit down on a stool, the same tool he sat eleven years ago. Fritz sharply looked at him.

"Does that mean…?"

"Aye," Foxy nodded sadly. "I have to leave me little sister alone at home. I didn't want to take the job at first, but it was _her_ who encouraged me to take it"

"If I had known that you're leaving your sister alone, I would've let her live with me for a while or just to keep her company at your home. But I'm already late on it," Fritz said, scratching the back of his head, disappointed at himself. Foxy smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Smith. It's the thought that count," Foxy replied. "Anyway, so where's that Elric girl? Usually it's her who enthusiastically greet the customers at the entrance"

"Oh, Edward _just_ picked her up before you and the cat arrived. They're a bit in a rush, I don't know why"

"Did he bring his wife along with him?" Foxy asked curiously, remembered about his brief meeting with the married blonde couple and their kids.

"Yes he did"

The two stay quiet as Fritz sits down on the chair opposite to Foxy.

The silence stretches a bit longer.

And then some.

"They still fight?"

"They still fight"

"They never change, do they?" Foxy asked with an amused chuckle. Fritz followed his action before shaking his head.

"Anyway, who's the kitty cat?"

"A newfound friend of mine, among the first after my return," Foxy answered casually, didn't catch the tease at all.

"With a matching stubbornness streak too," Fritz said with a teasing smile.

"But easy to please," Foxy added, still not catching the tease. "Anyway, just get the job done, would you? I don't want to keep Mary waiting"

Fritz chuckled but did what he asked. He pulled Foxy's hook closer to him to get a good inspection to it.

"So why didn't you want me to know you back then?" Fritz said, referring to what happened outside. Foxy rolled his eye but had a small smile on his face.

"You know about me little sister and her mischief"

"Let me guess; you work at the same school your sister at, nobody knows that you are the one who caused the Bite of '87, everyone in school doesn't know that you are her older brother, and your sister wants to keep the siblinghood a secret and let everyone find out on their own"

"Aye, that's right," Foxy chuckled as Fritz kept checking the hook. He nodded in astonish, impressed at its still great quality.

"You've been taking a good care of it," Fritz commented as he started fidgeting with it, trying to take it off from the stump. Then, his eyes trailed to the forearm and frowned deeply at it. "How in the name of Baron you got the thing off?" he asked in bafflement, still staring down at the forearm. Foxy released a long sigh.

"A very painful process, involving the muscle itself," he answered, earning a shiver from Fritz. The Human rubbed his right side of his chest, right below the collarbone, hidden by his shirt.

"Must've took you a long time to heal"

"Too long, one might say. Me right arm was useless for months- OW! Fritz, you landlubber! Warn me next time," Foxy said, glaring at the Human.

"Sorry," Fritz said, holding up the said hook.

"Be careful with that," Foxy said worriedly, gazing at the hook. Fritz smiled at him.

"I might dismantle it to fit it into a hand, but beside that, it'll be fine"

Back outside from the said room, Mary entertained herself by scanning her golden eyes all over the area, all over the prosthesis that just placed everywhere. She was a cat, and cats were a curious creature.

She had heard about the automail shop years ago. She doesn't need it, but her father did for his shortened limb.

' _Father…'_ Mary thought sadly. Her slim black tail lost its life and hung lifelessly as her heart began to ache. She would be alone from now on and-

Mary shook her head vigorously and took a deep breath and released it slowly.

She already mourned for his death for two weeks now. She should stop now. Her father wouldn't be pleased if he knew that his beloved daughter was continuously mourning for his death, although it sounds morbid.

Mary sighed lingeringly. She had to thank Foxy for releasing her from her depression. On instinct, she softly clenched her right hand. She lifted her hand up and slowly opened her fist, gazing into her soft palm.

Her hand was burning, but not the painful burning. The burning was comforting, warming up her hand at a perfect temperature like a warm comfortable blanket.

Her hand was also felt a bit lonely.

She pushed the thought aside as she pulled her long slim tail onto her lap and gently stoked it with her hands. The feeling isn't the same anymore. She needed Foxy's beautiful bushy crimson tail. She giggled slightly, thinking about how her own hands preferred someone else's tail instead of her own.

Even if that someone was now constantly dominating her mind.

The door that Foxy had disappeared to was now finally swung open, gaining Mary's attention. She instantly stood up and headed straight to it, just as the crimson fox stepped out gazing down at his hook.

"So how is it?" Mary asked, tilting her head to the side in curious manner. Foxy didn't answer her immediately. He still kept his gaze on the hook.

He suddenly frowned in concentration. Mary was confused and looked down at the hook. Slowly and twitchingly the hook had transformed into a mechanical hand. The hand looked slightly clawed instead of normal rounded fingers.

Mary smiled widely but it soon disappeared when she noticed that Foxy was frowning deeply. She looked back down at the mechanical hand.

The thumb twitched slightly, barely noticeable. The fingers slowly come to life, but they twitch slightly, not fully alive. Now, Mary knew why.

Foxy was still not used to his right hand. Eleven years without a right hand had probably taken its toll on him.

Without even thinking twice, Mary slowly lifted her left hand and gently grasped his right hand. He looked up at her, not really happy with his progress. She smiled softly up at him.

"Don't be sad, Foxy," she said softly. "Just take it slow and steady"

Foxy sighed sadly and closed his eye, still not happy at his failure. The smile on Mary's face disappeared, not really liking his current expression. She gently grabbed his gloved left hand with her free hand and put it side by side with the other joined hands.

The burning feeling on her right hand intensified, even more comforting than ever before.

"Just mirror the movement," she gently instructs him, squeezing both of his hands. He looked up at her, hesitant a bit but did so. He looked back down at their joined hands, his face constrict into a concentrated frown.

His left hand slowly curled around hers, but his right hand stayed the same with no movement made. He frown a bit more in concentration. The fingers started to twitch but that was all they made. Foxy bared his teeth in frustration, almost to the point of growling.

"Don't force it," Mary said lowly, almost whispering to him. She squeezed his hands once more. "Take it slow and steady. Don't rush it," she instructed softly, taking a step closer to him.

There were only inches of space between them. Both of the joined hands were placed close to Mary's heart.

Foxy did as he was instructed. His teeth disappeared back behind his lips as the frown on his face lessened considerably. He released a deep sigh as his body relaxed and his golden eye softened.

Very slowly, finger by finger, his right hand started to curl around hers. Each finger moved for at least three seconds long but he finally squeezed her hand, although Mary barely registered it. Foxy beamed widely at his success.

Mary looked up at him and gave him a very wide proud smile, didn't registering that there was only an inch of space between their faces.

"See? You can do it, Foxy. You just don't have to rush it, that's all," she stated. Foxy looked back down at his right hand, now frozen holding her left hand. He sighed.

"But I'm still not used to it, Mary," Foxy replied, the smile on his face lessened. An idea instantly struck Mary.

"How about this; we set up a meeting after school so we can work on with your hand. How's that sound?" she suggested with a smile. Foxy looked hesitant at the idea.

"You don't have to, lass"

"No…" Mary whispered, looking down at their joined hands. His hands were bigger than hers, almost encasing them. His left hand was covered by brown glove. She silently wondered what his palm would look like. Then, she looked back up at him with a soft smile on her pink lips.

"But I want to"

Foxy stayed silent for a long time, surprised by her soft yet strong answer. He didn't vocally give her his answer.

Mary squeaked in surprise when Foxy immediately embraced her warmly.

"That's a wonderful idea, lass," he whispered into her hair happily, smiling. His right hand was still in its curling position. Mary hesitated but slowly wrapped her arms around his firm chest and squeezed. She subconsciously released a content sigh. She snuggled into his chest, blushing at her bold move.

She felt so safe and content in his arms.

' _Is his arms have always been this warm?'_

She might be imagining, but as she laid her head on his chest, she could've sworn that his heart started to slow down at a comfortable pace. It was so soothing to hear.

It was later then Mary realized that the first thing Foxy held with his newfound right hand was her left hand.


	19. The Crossroad

It was late, so late and everyone on both paths almost didn't realize it. The Foxtrox siblings were heading to their home, giving their friends different reasons, the ones convincing enough to not raised suspicion, as the both promised each other, albeit at different speed.

Magdalene was skipping her way to her home. Yuki's Companion Café was a bit further away from her school, further away from her home. But it was still easy for her to get home.

She silently noted the position of the sun and quickened her pace, silently hoping that her beloved older brother wouldn't feel lonely at home right now. He did say he had some work to do at school and may take his time. But just how long might that 'time' be Magdalene silently questioned herself.

As she was about to pass the school ground, something sped by her in a flash blur. Of course, for someone else, they initially looked shock but then they just brushed it off. For Magdalene, she knew that something just as much as she knew her own name, even if she could hardly see it.

"Brother!" she shouted in both shock and confusion. Foxy skidded across the road upon hearing his name. He stumbled a bit but a swift hand planting onto the ground saved him. He looked at the speaker behind him, almost two hundred meters away.

"Magdalene!?" Foxy shouted before he ran over to her in seconds and Magdalene threw her arms around his sturdy neck, making Foxy grunted in surprise. "Just got back from your friends, Me Lass?" he asked her as he placed his arms around her shoulders in a warm embrace.

"Yes I am, and I'm just on my way home," Magdalene answered, her voice muffled by Foxy's furry chest.

"Need a lift?" Foxy suggested jokingly, smiling down at her. Magdalene was about to give him her answer but second thought it for a moment. She looked back at the sun, seeing now that it was saying goodbye to everyone at the horizon.

It was late, she noticed. But she didn't mind; she didn't have much homework. Even if she did, she'll ace through them with ease. Not only that, her brother was a teacher; he can help her although he was a History teacher.

Now that it was dark, thugs were starting to roam the street, finding some victims to harass. Magdalene doesn't really like dark streets because of it. But those thugs had to think twice when her beloved brother is with her, if he was around.

Oh wait, he was.

"Nah, let's just walk our way home. We run most of our time, and it wouldn't hurt to just _walk_ sometimes," Magdalene answered as the two foxes let go of each other. "Beside, we got time"

"She said, as the sun goes down and the moon rises up"

"You know what I mean," Magdalene replied sweetly at his sarcastic comment. He sighed and rolled his only eye but no more comment. With only a soft pat on Magdalene's head from Foxy, the two siblings walked their way home in a stroll with no worries.

Magdalene noticed that her brother was staring down at his hook intently. The hook moved at his command along with the few gears. He flipped his hook around and still stared down at it. Magdalene turned her head to his direction, flicking an ear in confusion.

"Is something wrong, Brother?" she asked, gaining his attention. He stared at her in confusion. "You keep staring down at the hook"

That was when Foxy smirked down at her. They stopped in their walk, standing under a streetlight. Holding the hook closer to her, he slowly transformed it into a mechanical hand. Magdalene slowly gasped as her eyes widen into dinner plates.

"Oh, _dear Baron_!" she squealed as she carefully inspected the new mechanical hand with wide eyes. She didn't touch it as if it was a very precious jewel that will break if she even laid the tip of her finger on it. "How…?"

The smile on Foxy's face turned soft.

"A gift from dear Mary," he answered her question. Magdalene looks up at him, surprise at the mentioning of the Geography teacher.

' _Her name is coming up a lot from him,_ ' Magdalene thought, mentally smiled. She looked back down at the mechanical hand, holding at the wrist.

"Can you move it?" she asked curiously. Her brother shook his head sadly.

"Unfortunately, Me Treasure, I can't. Eleven years handless had taken its toll on me," he replied with a deep sigh. Magdalene stayed quiet for a long time, staring down at the frozen hand. This gained her brother's attention. "Lass?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered lowly, Foxy barely heard her. He leaned in closer to her as she tightened her grip on his wrist, where the flesh met the metal.

"What for, Me Lass?" he asked in confusion and concern a bit by her small voice.

"For… _this_ ," she said squeezing his wrist. "I've been such a burden to you, Brother; taking care of me all by yourself. Even when you're across the world you still looked after me. If I hadn't been a trouble back then, you wouldn't lose a hand. Even if you did, I shouldn't ask you to get a hook instead of a-"

Magdalene's rant got cut off by a lone gloved finger from her beloved older brother. She looked up defenselessly at him as he stared down at her with a slight hard gaze.

"Magdalene, Me Treasure, You are _never_ a burden to me, _ever_. You're the best thing that had happened to me in me entire life," he told her sternly, removing his finger from her lips. "If there is something I regret for losing me right hand is _nothing_ "

"Even now, now that you got a new right hand?" Magdalene couldn't help but asked the question that has bothered her since she laid her eyes on her beloved brother's new right hand. "You're having trouble controlling your right hand. If I hadn't chosen a hook for you, you wouldn't have any problem," she added with small scared voice.

Foxy smiled back down at her as his golden eye twinkled a bit.

"No worries about that, Me Lass," he replied coolly, patting his beloved little sister on the head right between her ears. "I can practice, but with a little help on it"

"From me, you mean?" Magdalene asked as she closed her eyes and basking in his affection. "I'm… not sure if I can, Brother," she added shortly. Although she wanted to so badly, she doubted that she could help him on his problem at hand (unintended pun, I swear).

"No need to worry from that," Foxy answered with a light chuckle. He looked down at his mechanical right hand. "Someone else had volunteered on the job," he said with a soft smile. Magdalene opened her eyes and looked up at him, tilting her head slightly in mild confusion.

"Who?" she asked curiously. Her brother didn't answer her question. His smile widened a bit and Magdalene pieced the things together. "Mary?" Magdalene said in a stunned tone. Foxy chuckled as he removed his hand from her head, answering her question. Magdalene was astounded at the idea and smiled softly.

"She's a bit eager to get to know you, Brother," Magdalene stated with a hidden message as the sibling then continued their way home. Foxy nodded, didn't receive the hidden message. Magdalene already knew that. She doubted that he'll be seeing it anytime soon.

"Do you have any planning tomorrow after school?" Foxy asked as he transformed his mechanical hand back to his hook. Magdalene thought for a moment, tapping a finger on her lips thoughtfully. She opened her mouth to answer. "Beside with me"

"Are you really that eager to get rid of me?" she asked him teasingly, glancing at him with a smile. Her beloved brother bumped his shoulder to her for her joke but didn't hold back the chuckle at his throat.

"You know what I mean," he answered between chuckles. Magdalene giggled before answering his question.

"The cats promised me and re-promised that I will come with them tomorrow. Is there a problem to that?" she asked curiously while keeping up a steady stride beside her brother.

"Nay, there's no problem to that, Me Lass," Foxy answered, wiping away Magdalene's worry.

The two siblings had gone quiet after that, taking in the nightly sound of their environment. Foxy glanced at his beloved little sister and something caught his eye. He narrowed his eye a bit to get a better look.

Why hadn't he seen that earlier?

"I see you yourself had a gift too," he pointed out with a smile. Magdalene gave him a confused look. Halting in their leisure walk once more, Foxy gently took a certain thing from her hair and held it in front of her face.

It was an iris flower. Magdalene smiled when she gazed at it.

"It's a gift from someone," she answered with soft voice. Seeing that there was an explanation going to happen, Foxy replaced back the flower in her hair. He continued his journey home with his beloved little sister joining his side.

"You mind explaining, Lassie?" he inquired as he gave her a pointed look.

"A person saved me, Brother, _twice_ ," she said with an astound tone. "Both physically and mentally," she added, still with astound tone. Foxy looked slightly surprised at her answer and smiled lightly.

"What his name, Me Lass?" he asked curiously. When Magdalene didn't answer immediately, he glanced down at her in suspicion. "Surely you would've got his name, don't you?"

"He disappeared before I could give him my thanks. I also forgot to ask anyone around me about him. But I know what he looks like, and this," she lightly fingered the iris in her hair. "I was too busy eating with my friends to ask anyone about him"

Foxy's smile widened a tad without his little sister's knowing. She had just used the word "my friends". That was a big plus for her.

"Tell me then," he urged her.

"He's an Anthrop lion, a _giant_ lion with mighty golden mane, to be more precise. He's probably almost as tall as Mr. Raphael and his body is very muscular"

Foxy thought a bit, remembering back about Raphael. The guy was exactly seven feet tall. To say that the lion savior was almost as tall as him and had bulking muscles was a very intimidating figure.

Foxy mentally scoffed at the thought. He had done something much more badly than someone like the lion. But who knows? Maybe the lion could be as strong as him.

"But despite his gigantic appearance," Magdalene continued her narration. "The look he gave was of comfort, caring and kindness no one wouldn't expect coming from someone like him. It was like…" she trailed off when a thought crossed her mind. The smile on her face lessened slightly in realization.

"It was like he knew my pain," she said very lowly, barely audible to her older brother. Foxy instinctively gave her a comforting pat on the head.

' _To heal a scarred heart is with another scarred heart,'_ Foxy thought to himself. He remembered that his father had used that exact same words, saying that was how he met his wife.

"Also, Brother?" Magdalene started timidly.

"Aye, Lass?" he said, removing his hand from her head. She looked nervous for some reason. She bit her lips before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Envix was there"

Foxy immediately turned his head to her in shock, his only golden eye constricted into a slit. He knew that name very well, and he knew the group she was in very well also.

"The Silver Vixen?" he asked lowly, wanting to make sure of his little sister's statement. When she nodded, he growled lowly and clenched his fist tightly. Then, he felt a familiar hand on his forearm, causing him to look down at his beloved little sister.

"Don't worry, Brother," she assured him with a gentle smile. "The lion saved me from her"

Foxy visibly relaxed and closed his only eye. When he opened his eye, it returned back to round instead of slit.

"I still wouldn't forgive her for what she had done to you. _Her_ out of everyone else in that blasted gang," he said, slightly angry at the silver white vixen.

"Well she had been taken care of. So don't worry about it okay?" Magdalene said a bit insistently. Foxy sighed in defeat.

"Alright," he said, causing his little sister to beam up at him. They quickened their pace to get home sooner since it was _now_ late. Foxy gave a pointed look at Magdalene who pointedly ignored it.

Foxy ghostly grabbed his right forearm but released it as soon as he grabbed it.


	20. The Test Result

A trio of friends, consisting of a bear, a rabbit and a chicken, were making their way to their class. It was their first class of the day, and it was History.

"Are you ready to face your topic test result?" the blue rabbit questioned one of her friends beside her.

"Considering that I had been _mumbling_ the answers since the paper touched my table, I'm looking forward to it," the yellow cheerleader answered confidently with a smug look.

"Okay then," Bonnie trailed off with a smile on her face. "Are you ready to face Mr. Foxy?"

"Tough question; don't answer," Freddy whispered into ChiChi's ear quickly. The yellow chick pursed her lips, preventing from answering the tricky question, in its way. Bonnie snickered as they continued making their way to their class.

"So anyway," Freddy suddenly started as he opened the door to the History class. "They came up with this idea of making these scary animatronics into fluffy adorable- HOLY BARON THE FIRST!"

Freddy's sudden shriek caused the two female friends to jump out of their skin. They hastily peeked over his shoulder, noting that the class was almost empty except for the suspicious white vixen. They also noticed what he was shrieking about, causing them to follow his action.

Foxy was in the class too, leaning against the teacher's desk. Shockingly, his black leather eyepatch off which revealed what was underneath. It was nothing more than just his permanently closed eyelid. And it was an eerie sight to see.

The said eyepatch was on the table, with the said History teacher cleaning it with a soft cloth. It took him a little while to realize the trio's presence. He paused in his cleaning and nonchalantly looked up to them with a tired golden eye.

"Mornin' lads," he greeted warmly and a bit tiredly before continuing his cleaning. The trio was still in their state of shock, causing the vixen to giggle at their expression. Her giggle got covered up by Foxy's loud yawn as he opened his mouth wide open. "Ah, forgot me morning coffee," he complained under his breath.

The trio went to their seat but their eyes were glued to his face as he kept continued his cleaning on his eyepatch. More students started to enter and they had similar reaction. Foxy greeted them the same way as he did with the earlier three.

Finally satisfied that the eyepatch was clean, he put away the soft cloth into one of his three brown bags hanging on his left hip. He lifted the eyepatch to put it on but had a little trouble since he was one hand less. Seeing this, the white vixen got off from her seat and skipped her way to him.

"Let me," she said as she took the eyepatch from his hand. Foxy bent down and let her put the eyepatch on him. "There you go!" she exclaimed as she adjusted it.

"Thank you, lassie; an extra hand is always helpful," he said with giving his little sister a secret smile. She returned it before skipping her way to her seat. The students gave her a small investigative look before looking back at their teacher. Foxy noticed the attention he received and smiled.

"Something on your mind?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Some of the students were fidgeting in their seat, confirming Foxy's question. "Go on then; I wouldn't mind. We still have another fifteen more minutes. I didn't expect you all to be this early"

He waited patiently as he scratched the back of his head with his hook. He noticed that some of the students were hesitating to ask him a question. Surprisingly, Chimera raised her hand.

"No need to raise your hand for a question, lass; we're not in class time yet so don't follow the rules, for now," Foxy said before he gestured her to ask away, still scratching away.

"Are you born without a right eye?" she asked a bit cautiously, hoping that she did not trend on a thin ice.

"Nay, lass; I wasn't born without me right eye," Foxy answered as he stopped his scratching action. He purposely stopped talking and smirked a bit when that perked his students' curiosity. Magdalene was giggling at the far back of the class.

"Then what happened to it?" a student asked bravely, having enough courage to open his mouth. Foxy hummed playfully, playing with his pale red chin with his gloved hand. A playful smile played on his lips.

"What do you think?" he asked as he returned his hand back onto his chest. Multiple students spoke out at the same time, but Foxy managed to catch a few of them.

"Well, a lot of the students believed that you were born without a right eye, like what Chimera had said"

"Some students said that you lost it when taking down a bully who armed with a scissor years ago"

"Rumors said that you fought against a devil years ago. The devil managed to take your right eye before you defeated him victoriously. Because you are touched by the devil, you have to wear an enchanted leather eyepatch to prevent him from resurrecting through your eye"

Foxy chuckled good-naturedly but sweatdropped at the last statement. He shook his head before he gave them the correct answer; well, half-truth correct answer.

"I sacrifice me left eye for a life," Foxy answered simply. Because of his purpose choice of word, the class immediately exploded with questions; the fact of their fear – some of them, at least – towards him momentarily forgotten, replacing with unavoidable curiosity.

Magdalene giggled once more at the back of the class. She gave him an affectionate smile, and he secretly smiled back. At the same time, silent words were exchanged through their eyes.

"Oh look at the time!" Foxy exclaimed above the shouts, looking down at his imaginary watch. "It is time for class"

As if on cue, the bell rang on time, signaling it was time for class. The students whined in disappointment as they sank into their chair.

"Alright, quiet down," Foxy said, softly pounding the table to gain their attention. He would've clapped but he was lacking a right hand.

Well, he had a right hand _now_ but he needed Mary for it. He looked down at his hook as her pretty face flashed in his mind. He released a small sigh and smiled softly before he started his class.

"All of you remember your test yesterday?" he asked them with a slight evil smile. The class went eerie silent, making his smile widened. "Looking forward to your result?"

All Foxy heard was incomprehensible mumbles from the students. He leaned back to pull a drawer from the desk. He pulled out a stack of papers and placed them on the desk; all eyes were on the stack. The students knew what those papers were.

"Know what this is?" Foxy asked the class slyly. Some of the students nodded while the others froze. Looking closely, Foxy saw that a few of the students had a confident smile on their face. "This is not your main test, yet you're already sweating"

"It might determine what our results will be in the future," one of the students said quietly but loud enough for Foxy to hear. The History teacher smiled softly, decided to release them from their torture. Instead of calling each of their names, Foxy went to each table to place their test result facing down.

"Don't open it just yet," Foxy said when a student was about to flip the paper. The said student put her hand back onto her lap while gazing fearfully at the paper. Once all of their papers were on their tables, Foxy returned back to his spot in front of the class. "Alright; now you can turn it," the History teacher said while crossing his arms over his chest once more.

Some of the students flipped their paper instantly while the rest flipped fearfully slow. There was a moment of silence before the students started to cheer while fist-pumping the air in triumph. Relief washed over them and pride immediately took over.

"Congratulation," Foxy said proudly with a toothy grin. "All of you got over ninety-five percent," he stated before chuckling when the students cheered once more. He looked behind him to the clock that hung on the wall above the barely used whiteboard.

"We still got some more time to continue our class," he stated before turning his head back around to face the students. "We move on to Richard Leon's Conquest, so quiet down," he ordered gently. The students complied, sitting back into their seats. One student raised his hand; an Anthrop horse.

"Is there going to be a test on it?" he asked, causing Foxy to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Are you suggesting it?" he asked back with a smile. The horse raised his nose high while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm confident enough to ace the test, like this one," he said confidently with a smirk. The smile on Foxy's face widened slightly.

"Well, what does the class think?" Foxy asked everyone. While a few of the students muttered their answer, some of them enthusiastically said that there will be a test on Richard Leon's Conquest, confident that they will get the same result as their previous one. Foxy grinned toothily with pride.

"Alright then; next week, we'll have the test," Foxy said before he started to clearing his throat. Seeing the sign, everyone sat quiet in their seat and opened up their ears to listen intently. Foxy was a little bit rusty on the subject; luckily he had already revised it last night so he remembered everything.

Hey, teachers revise too, you know.

The class went swimmingly. When the bell rang, signaling that the current class was over, everyone immediately stood up and slowly evacuating the class, bidding their History teacher goodbye as they left. Foxy yawned as his sister walked up to him.

"You still tired?" she asked him as he rubbed the fatigue from his eye. He shook his head to shake away his tiredness.

"Yeah, I had to stay up to revise the topic"

Last night was one of those rare nights where Magdalene had actually slept in her own bed. Frankly, it was the first night she had ever slept in her own bed for the past five years. Foxy took the advantage to do his work without disturbing his little sister, kissing her first before sitting at his desk.

"Luckily I already finish readying the test," he said with a sigh of relief. It looked like his work didn't go wasted afterall. He was about to open his mouth to speak when the classroom door slammed open, revealing a familiar pair of cats.

"Magdalene!" Katie and Katherine shouted together as they stormed up to the stunned white vixen. Each grabbed one of her arms and carried her out of the class without any other word except for Magdalene's confused babble.

The door slammed shut behind them, leaving Foxy alone in the class as he gazed at the said door, stunned at what had just happened. The door opened once more.

"Hey, Mr. Foxy!" both Katie and Katherine shouted their cheerful greet at him with a big wide smile. He gave the pair a smile and a wave of his hand. The door closed once more, gently now. Foxy chuckled as he heard Magdalene kept babbling her confusion. He closed his eye and sighed, letting it echoed through the empty room.

"It looks like me own little sister has got taken away from me," he joked to himself, chuckling at it. His chuckle echoed through the room. He had never known that the room had been this empty with him alone.

His hand went to one of the three brown bags that hung on the left side of his hip. He opened one, the one that was not contain the soft cloth. He smiled slightly when the safely kept item was unharmed.


	21. Piano Lesson

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Foxy!" one of the students waved at him cheerfully before skipping out the class. Foxy waved back with a smile as the class slowly evacuated. That was his last class of the day. He was completely free after this.

He may not admit it, but the students were starting to warm up to him fonder than he expected. Slowly but surely, his typical stoic teacher façade began to fade, seeing that he won't need it in the future.

Foxy was the last to exit the class. The hallway was filled with students momentarily before they disappeared to their classes. As he casually walked his way to the office, a handful of passing students greeted him on their way to classes.

Turning around a corner, he suddenly bumped into someone. Taken by surprise, he and the person fell down.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

He and the person froze at the familiar phrase. They looked up at each other simultaneously. Immediately, the pair shared a fit of laughter.

"You know there are better ways to gain my attention, aye Mary?" Foxy jokingly asked the cat before him as their mirth died down.

"I'm sorry," Mary said out between giggles. Foxy stood up and held out his hand towards her. She took it without hesitation and he helped the crimson cat to her feet. "Thank you," she said to him, giving him another smile.

"You're welcome lass," Foxy replied, giving her another smile. The two crimson figures just stood there in the now empty hallway, gazing at each other. Mary's smile widened a tad.

"Good afternoon, Foxy," she greeted him. Foxy chuckled once more.

"Good afternoon, Mary," he greeted back.

"So, you have any play this afternoon?" she asked him almost excitedly. She was looking forward to what she and Foxy will be doing later, if he wanted to. She did promise him that, afterall.

Foxy hummed in thought. He remembered the conversation he had with his little sister last night. She was saying that she'll be with her feline friends later.

"Well, besides working on me right hand with a certain Geography teacher, no. Is there a reason why you ask?" he said, suppressing a teasing smile while scratching the back of his head with his hook.

"Oh I have a plan with a certain History teacher-"

"I might not be there for you later, Mary! My time's got compromised by _a certain pair of cats_ that wouldn't give me enough time for myself; sorry! Arrgh! Be gentle!"

"Well, I have a plan with _another_ certain History teacher with his right hand. I already promised him with it. So yeah," Mary tried her best to say it nonchalantly, also suppressing her own teasing smile.

Both of the crimson figures pointedly ignored the half-hearted thrashing Raphael through the empty hallway by the cats that do not have any class at the current moment. Finally, the pair laughed out loud, echoing through the hallway.

"Quiet out there!" one of the teachers yelled from one of the classes. The two immediately quieted down, but unable to hold back their giggles.

"So, no plan at all?" Mary asked once more after she finished giggling.

"No, no plan at all," Foxy answered, shaking his head. Mary smiled even wider.

"I know a place where we could work on your hand," she informed him. She began to walk away when something tugged her back at the same time tugging Foxy forward. They both looked at each other in confusion before looked down.

Their hands had been clasped together the whole time.

Both looked surprise at it. They hadn't realized about it. Without Foxy's notice, Mary blushed behind her crimson lock. She recovered quickly and pulled Foxy with her.

"Come with me," she said, bringing him back to reality as she dragged him somewhere.

"Where are we heading now?"

"Just follow me and stay quiet, would you?" she giggled. Hearing the familiar phrase, Foxy couldn't hold back.

"Just as you know, I'm still not going to sit in the passenger seat," he informed her with a smile. Mary laughed softly.

"Oh we're not going anywhere far. In fact here we are," she replied once they were at their destination. Foxy raised his eyebrow in surprise at the specific room.

"Music room? Is there any specific reason why we are here?" Foxy asked, glancing at the crimson cat.

"To play music, of course," Mary answered like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "And to help you with your hand," she glanced at him, grinning as they entered the room.

"Now how can these musical instruments help me with me hand problem?" Foxy asked, glancing at Mary as they stood still at the door. She merely smiled at him.

"Really curious, aren't you?" she said before dragging him to the upright piano.

"It's a bit ironic when you said it," Foxy muttered, causing Mary to half-heartedly glared at him, knowing what he meant.

"Sit down," she commanded, finally releasing his hand. He sat down on the right side of the bench while Mary on the left. Unlike before, both of their thighs touched but none gave much thought about it.

"Just as you know, I can't play the piano as well as you do," Foxy informed her as the pair getting comfortable on the bench.

"We don't need to play the piano fully; just the hand exercise. It helped me with my hand movement, so I guess it can help yours too"

"I'll guess it'll do," Foxy replied with a hint of doubt in his voice, looking down at the black and white keys.

"You'll do fine, Foxy," Mary said, giving him a confident smile before returning her attention back to the task at hand. "Do you know chords on piano?"

"I know well enough," Foxy replied, shrugging his shoulders as he transformed his hook into his right hand. He looked down at it longingly. The mechanical hand was motionless, seeing that he was still needed time to work on it. Mary grabbed his left hand and squeezed gently.

"We'll work on it," Mary said to him, seeing the look on his face. Foxy sighed and closed his eye. "Like I said yesterday, we'll take it slow and steady. Don't rush it"

"Alright," Foxy uttered with a sigh. He opened his eye and gave Mary a small smile. "So does the piano going to help me?"

"Just follow my movement, slowly, okay?" she said as she placed her right hand on the black and white keys. Foxy placed his right mechanical hand slowly on the keys. "We'll just do something simple notes: D#, F#, B and C#"

She played the four notes with her right hand. Foxy looked closely at it as she repeated the notes once more, albeit slowly. He looked back at his mechanical hand, hovering over the keys on higher octave.

At first, nothing happened. His fingers were just hovered above the keys, motionless. Foxy frowned a bit in concentration. Like yesterday, the fingers were only twitching and that was it. See that he needed more help, Mary give him a helping hand (another unintended pun, I swear).

She placed her right hand over his, each of her fingers over his. She had to reach over to do it but neither two seemed to notice their much closeness.

"Try to follow my movement," she said to him as she took partial control of his hand. She pressed four of his fingers on the correct keys. She repeated the procedure over and over, keeping the pace slow.

Foxy looked intently at her hand over her shoulder, his head hovered right beside hers. He tried to take control of his right hand, trying to follow her movement. Slowly but surely, he took control of his hand as Mary slowly released his hand.

D#, F#, B and C#. He played those four notes over and over again, slowly increasing the pace. Mary placed the same note on lower octave, keeping him in rhythm.

"Now we move on to: lower C#, F#, B and C#," Mary said as she played the notes slowly. This time, however, Foxy took it up pretty quickly. He played the notes a few more times to get used to the movement.

"Then, Lower B, F#, B, C#," Mary said next, playing the notes. Foxy caught up almost instantly. He missed a few notes as they played them over and over again but he got it right over time.

"Finally, let's play them as a whole, shall we?" Mary inquired with a smile on her pretty face. Foxy eagerly nodded like a child. Mary had to stifle a giggle at his enthusiasm.

"It goes like this: D#, F#, B, C#. D#, F#, B, C#. Lower C#, F#, B, C#. Lower C#, F#, B, C#. Lower B, F#, B, C#. Lower B, F#, B, C#. Lower C#, F#, B, C#. Lower C#, F#, B, C#"

She started slow with the sequence but Foxy almost immediately catching up. Just after a few attempts, their hands were in sync. Mary increased her pace, Foxy immediately caught up. Mary glanced at the crimson fox beside her.

Foxy had a very wide smile on his face as he kept looking back and forth between his hand and hers. His bushy tail swished side to side in rhythm. Mary's long slender black tail joined along and in sync with his.

As they pressed the last note, the bell rang in queue. The hallway immediately filled with students released from their last class of the day. Mary glanced back at the doorway, seeing the students passing by, not bothered looking at their way.

Someone suddenly grabbed Mary, causing her to squeak in startle. She softly slammed into something solid and something furry. Immediately she was surrounded by something warm like a comfortable blanket.

She only had felt this feeling only _yesterday_ , yet she completely knew who it belong to. She wrapped her arms around his chest and squeezed.

"Thank you lass," Foxy muttered into her ear, almost chuckling. "I can't repay you enough"

"No need to, Foxy," Mary replied, boldly nuzzling into his chest. "It's just something simple"

"It may be," Foxy agreed as he slowly released her. He gave her a smile before looking down at his mechanical right hand. He could control it easily, clenching and unclenching the hand. It was not easy, but easier than before. "But it's something meaningful to me"

He sighed through his nose and closed his eye before shaking his head. He turned around in his seat, his back facing the piano. Mary followed suit and placed her slim tail on her lap, playing with it.

"I brought something for us for this moment," Foxy said as he opened up one of the three bags on his hip. Curious, Mary peeked at it and instantly lit up what he took out.

"Cherries!" she squealed in delight as Foxy held out a handful of red cherries, secured safely in a transparent plastic bag. She almost steals it from his hand before retreating her hand back, thinking that it might be very rude. "How did you know I'm crazy about this thing?"

Foxy only shrugged as his answer. He began to open up the plastic bag with his right hand. Mary noticed a hint of pride showed on his face as he did so, causing Mary to smile. He grabbed one cherry and handed it to her. She took it eagerly and plopped it into her mouth, savoring the taste.

"I hadn't taste one in a while," she commented, closing her eyes in bliss as Foxy plopped one in his mouth. "A perfect small meal during break, like now"

"I guess you're right," Foxy said between chew, agreeing with her. "So, what's next?" he asked her, glancing at her. He almost chuckled at the sight of her in bliss.

"We could continue with the piano, going into more complex notes, but not _too_ complex. You're not a pianist like I am. Just to the point where you could mirror your left hand. That'll be enough"

"I might start using it tomorrow," Foxy stated, looking down at his mechanical right hand. "I might surprise me students with it," he added as Mary sneaked a cherry from him without his notice.

"We could continue tomorrow if you can," the crimson cat said as she plopped another cherry into her mouth. Foxy placed his arm around her shoulders and gave her a one arm hug, to which she squeaked at, not expecting the hug but welcome it nonetheless.

"You're a dear friend, Mary," he said into her crimson hair as she wound her arms around his chest to hug back. "Are you sure I didn't intrude your time, lassie?" he asked with worried tone, to which Mary scoffed at.

"You don't interrupt anything me on _anything_ , Foxy. I can spare all my time to spend with you"

"You don't have to, lass"

"No…" Mary agreed, her voice muffled by Foxy's crimson fur. She squeezed his chest once more right after sneaking another cherry from him.

"But I want to"

"You're a dear friend, lassie," Foxy commented, squeezing her back in equal measure. Mary lessened her squeeze a tad. Her golden eyes told untold feelings.

"Yeah… friend…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The piano chords are the main chords of _"Hoppípolla" - "Sigur Rós"_


	22. The Golden Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title has nothing to do with Jamie Bond

"You know, there's a lot of ways to bring me to the café, guys. And one of them is _not_ _literally carrying me there_!"

Ignoring Magdalene's protest, the group of feline friends – along with one canine – continued their way to their destination. Like last time, the white vixen was carried against her will but she was not making too much fuss over it. She sat in mock-deject on Dness' shoulder once more, her shoulders slumped.

Despite her mood, Magdalene was looking forward to go back to the café. It was one of her times to spend with her friends. Not only that, the food was delicious. But her main reason was to meet the golden lion once more. She wanted to say thanks to him since she didn't manage to last time. She didn't even know his name. She'll find out later, if the lion present there.

Among the group of friends, everyone heard a whine, and it was not coming from Magdalene. They rolled their eyes and simultaneously sighed.

"Chimera, _please_ ; you're worse than Magdalene"

"Hey! I'm right here you know"

"It's just that… Marty-chan was nowhere to be found when I hunt for him. I'm sad today"

Shockingly enough, Chimera had joined the group. Like what she had just said, she couldn't find Marty earlier right after school was over. Seeing that she didn't have anything else to do, she decided to join them on their journey to the café.

"So you guys have any plans for the Charity Week next week?" Leon asked everyone, feeling excited about the next week.

"Oh I already had collected all the things I needed. And I've got something _big_ for it," Vaka replied, smiling widely. But if look closely, there was a hint of evilness on her face.

"Are you going to a museum of peni-"

"NO!" Vaka shouted instantly, cutting Dness' words. "That's-"

"Vaka here is planning on-"

"Var! Stop being a traitor, you traitor!"

"Oh look; we're here!" Kristie exclaimed, cutting of the feud that was about to happen. The giant sign on the café greeted them and entered without a second thought. They had done it countless times before; they didn't give much thought at the giant sign.

"It looks like the princess is here," the owner of the café commented as she approaching them, giving Magdalene a pointed look. The white vixen blushed from her spot, still on Dness' broad shoulder.

"Good afternoon to you too Yuki," Magdalene sarcastically greeted the white cat, earning her an eye-roll from the said cat. Magdalene finally got her feet on the ground after the felines found a large empty table. She silently relief to get her feet back on the ground as the others got to their seats.

"May I have your order?" Yuki inquired as her white tail swished behind her.

"The question is getting old for us, Yuki," Vaka informed with a snort. "You already know what our orders are," she added. The others nodded in affirmation, going along with the idea. Magdalene had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Magdalene, your order?"

"The chef's request, maybe?" the white vixen inquired with a shrug. Yuki nodded before walking away for their orders. While waiting for their meal, the table was filled with noises. A brawl nearly started between Katie and Katherine – who had mysteriously showed up out of nowhere with Raphael nowhere in sight – and Chimera curled up into a ball in her seat. The remaining just chatted away.

Magdalene, on the other hand, had her head kept turning there and here as her eye darted there and here. She, of course, was looking for the golden lion.

"Hey, um… Magdalene?"

Hearing her name, the white vixen turned towards the speaker. It was Leon who called her, and he looked a bit nervous. She silently told him to continue.

"Pardon me asking but… how did you get…? You know…" he asked nervously as he gestured towards his face. Magdalene knew what he was asking.

"You're wondering about my eyes, right?" she said with a smile. Leon nodded hesitantly.

"Y-you don't have to explain about it if you don't want to," he hastily added, fretting that he had maybe overstepped his boundary. Magdalene only shook her head, her smile turned gentle.

"I don't mind if you're _really_ wants to know," she reassured him. The others, who had been eavesdropping the whole time, turned towards her; their curiosity peaked and waiting for the explanation of what had been the reason Magdalene casted out by the students at school.

"When I was born…" Magdalene trailed off as she tried to explain without giving much information, especially about her brother. She continued once she already had everything arranged.

"When I was born, I don't even _have_ a right eye"

Magdalene almost laughed at the expression she received from everyone. She could easily tell that they didn't believe her a single bit.

"This, when I was born," she placed her fingers on her right cheekbone. "This was hollow, and my eyelid was permanently closed. All I have was my left eye"

Her fingers lingered on her cheekbone as her expression softened. She remembered what happened next.

"After I reached the age of seven… a terrible accident happened. I lost my sight on my left eye," she stated, hovering her hand right in front of her left eye to prove her point. "Without any right eye and lost my sight on my left eye, I was permanently blind"

Magdalene paused as she relieved back the darkest moment of her life, literally. All she could see that time was black and nothing else. She would've been scared of it if it weren't for the soothing voice of a certain someone. Magdalene released a small sigh.

"That is, until I received an eye transplant unexpectedly," she said finally with a smile. "Someone… gave it to me"

' _Someone who meant the world to me,'_ she added silently in her thought, fully aware who he is.

"Of course, at first, I protested because it was _his_ eye. Not mine. For him to just give it away willingly was… unforgivable to me; sacrificing a part of him _just_ for me," she informed with a slight scowl on her face before she gave out a sharp sigh.

"But he was _bent_ , unmoved. No matter what words I used he wouldn't budge. But it's already too late; the transplant was already done and I have his eye now. And there you go; the story of my eye"

The others were, of course in the state of shock, stayed quiet with their jaws hung loose. Magdalene only merely smiled at them, fully knowing what will come next.

"Who is this… someone?" Katie asked suspiciously as she and everyone else narrowed their eyes at her. Magdalene smiled even wider; good thing she already had something in mind.

"Oh look, the food is here!" she intentionally exclaimed while looking past everyone and at the eavesdropping Yuki, who was holding a tray of their food. Everyone else turned around and looked surprised by her presence. Caught red-handed, Yuki twitched and sheepishly smiled at them.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping," Yuki apologized as she served the food onto the table. Just in time, a few stomachs grunted and growled, earning a few blushes from the table.

Unknown to everyone, Magdalene was grinning very widely, getting away from the previous subject easily and unharmed.

"Today's chef's request is…" Yuki paused dramatically as she put down a plate in front of Magdalene.

"Steak beef?" Magdalene said, almost lamely, down at the plate. Yuki shook her index finger at the white vixen with a smug look on her face.

"Ah, but with special seasoning," she told him with a smug smile. Now, Magdalene was curious, flicking an ear as her bushy tail mirrored her expression. "Enjoy the food," she said before walking away to take others from other customers.

As everyone buried themselves in their meal, Magdalene curiously took a bite on her steak and instantly flavors exploded in her mouth. She instantly loved it and took another, bigger bite.

But before Magdalene could take the third bite, a golden mane amongst the crowded café caught her lone golden eye. Recognizing the mane although she had only seen it once, she dropped her knife and fork and instantly got up to her feet.

She weaved through the tables and chairs – and a few cats on the floor, a little too high on the catnip – to chase after her target, which was considerably easy since her target was incredibly tall.

"You," she called out once she was close enough. The golden lion stopped in his tracks and turned towards the white vixen. Despite his stoic face, he looked down at her in genuine surprise. It was barely visible but because she personally knew her 'stoic' History teacher, Magdalene could easily read an expressionless face.

Now that Magdalene stood face to face with her yesterday's rescuer, she suddenly didn't know what to say. Saying thank you to him seemed not quite enough. Saying that she wanted his name seemed jumping three steps forward. Saying sorry to him seemed…

Why would she say sorry to him anyway?

"I see you've finally meet your rescuer, Magdalene"

The white vixen nearly jumped out from her skin when she heard a voice behind her. Turning towards the speaker, the café owner beamed at her. Yuki stepped forward and in between the two.

"Magdalene, meet Gouruden Raion," Yuki introduced with a wave at the golden lion. "Raion, Meet Magdalene Vixy Foxtrox"

Raion placed his hands at his side and bowed from the waist, taking the white vixen by surprise.

"Japanese?" Magdalene pointed out as Raion straightened up to his intimidating height. He nodded in affirmation.

"Raion moved here from Japan five years ago, looking for solace. Lost, I reach out to him and offer him a roof in exchange to work for me. I offered him to be a waiter but his inability to speak English is a problem"

Hearing the info, Magdalene turned towards her in shock.

"He's mute?" she said in shock. Yuki laughed softly before shaking her head.

"Oh he _can_ speak; just not in English. He could understand and write English, but somehow couldn't speak it," she stated while giving Raion a dirty look for his inability to speak English. The golden lion just shrugged his shoulders. "He said he's special in cooking, so I offer him to be a chef. It's good enough for him"

"Wait, you're the chef?" Magdalene said in shock, looking up at the golden lion. Raion nodded nonchalantly. Magdalene smiled. "Your cook is delicious!" she complimented, her tail swished behind her to mirror her mood. Raion nodded once more.

"So Magdalene," Yuki started, looking at Magdalene expectedly. "What are you going to say to Raion a moment ago? Maybe I could translate what he's saying"

Magdalene turned towards the white cat with a raised eyebrow. Yuki twitched and felt offended by her look.

"My mother is from _Japan_ , you know. And English is my _second_ language," Yuki pointed out with a slight scowl on her face while crossing her arms over her chest. Magdalene gave her a sincere apologetic look before turning back to Raion.

"I've been meaning to say thank you for saving me yesterday, and for the flower," Magdalene said with a wide smile. Raion raised his eyebrows in surprise before replying back in Japanese.

"He said no problem; just do what he had to do. It's not really a big deal," Yuki translated easily. The white cat then gave the golden lion a frown. "But from the way Magdalene reacted, it _is_ a big deal," Yuki retorted. Magdalene quickly reacted.

"I-It's not a big deal!" she said quickly stammering, earning a look from Yuki and Raion. Magdalene looked down with a blush, embarrassed.

Although Raion had saved her from Envix yesterday, she didn't want any more fuss about it and made such problem around it. Not only that, it'll blow her cover.

Not that Magdalene is a spy or anything…

"No need to make a big fuss about it," Magdalene said nervously. To drop the subject, she quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, why are you giving me the iris flower?" she asked Raion a curious question.

The golden lion looked a bit hesitant to answer but he did anyway.

"It's a peace offering, showing you that he means no harm," Yuki translated before giving Magdalene a mysterious smile. "And also a sign of comfort"

Magdalene looked at Yuki in surprise before turning back towards Raion. She gazed at him questioningly for a long time. Seeing her questioning look, Raion offered an explanation.

"Raion noticed that you were in a dark place yesterday, and you didn't seem to respond to anything. So Raion here did something that might work again: an iris flower. And by the looks of it, it worked"

Magdalene caught something on what Yuki had translated but she didn't voice it out. She just smiled up at Raion a thank you. With the slightest tug on the corner of his lips, the golden lion smiled back down at her.

"Oh this is going to be a great start to a great friendship"

"Do you think they realize we're here the entire time?"

"Consider the fact that they are still engrossed with each other…"

"I'll take that as a no"

"But still…"

"You're suspecting something more?"

"Yeah"

"I'm pretty much sure it'll happen in the future"

"I hope so"

"Who are you anyway?"


	23. Private Show At Pirate Cove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a plate of something different
> 
> But a buffet of very much _thirst_
> 
> Enjoy ;>

"Well, this is it," Mary concluded as she looked up from the newspaper in her hand and at the building before her.

_**Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria** _

She let out a sigh. The Furry crimson cat had heard a lot of things surrounding the pizzeria; she doesn't know which ones were real or fake. She had heard that five kids were murdered in the pizzeria by a Human dressed in purple; that was the most common one she had heard around.

She only received a hundred and twenty dollars (the fifty cent doesn't count) per week being a night guard to this scary – but pleasant to the children's eyes – place, but she needed the money, and the job was the only one that was available.

She was walking along the sidewalk, her shoulders slumped in disappointment. She had been walking around the entire town for hours searching for a decent job. Not only there are no decent jobs available, no _jobs_ in general were available.

There was a strong gust of wind suddenly appeared and out of nowhere a newspaper slapped onto her face. Thinking that she was being robbed, she emitted a muffled scream as she desperately tried to tear the thing off from the face.

She still wouldn't admit that she had a panic attack over a piece of paper. But looking down on the paper, there it was plastered at the corner, almost impossible to be noticed. Instantly, she went out to look for the said place.

And she had been looking all day. Now, sun started to sink in the horizon.

"Well, here goes nothing," Mary muttered to herself. Steeling herself and taking a deep breath, Mary slowly marched to the entrance double glass doors and pushed them open.

The first thing that greeted her was the sound of children shrieking either in pure excitement or something else _beside_ excitement Mary couldn't tell because of how obnoxiously _loud_ they were. She cringed in pain from the high pitch with her sensitive feline black ears twitched mirroring her expression.

She released an inaudible sigh as she approached a waitress, polishing her nail with number of colors that even beat the color of rainbow in the sky. Her eyeliner was so thick and frighteningly big, almost beating the natural one on a panda bear. Mary would've called the waitress a panda bear itself if she was _not_ a Human.

"U -uhmm…" Mary starts awkwardly, her black long slim tail twitches nervously. Her stammering had gained the Human's attention. "Where… can I find Maxwell Fazbear, the manager?" she asks slowly. The Human jabbed her thumb towards a door to her left. "Thank you"

She left the Human and headed straight towards the pointed door. On her way, she passed a stage with three robotic animatronics on the stage.

It wouldn't take an idiot to know that the Anthropomorphic brown bear is the mascot of the pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear, since his face was all over the place. And that black top hat of his. And that microphone of his…

The purple rabbit next to him, holding a red Flying-V guitar, was probably Bonnie the Bunny. Was the rabbit a he or a she, Mary doesn't know and don't care anymore. All she knew was that the rabbit looked scary without any eyebrows.

Last but not least was the yellow _duck_ , Chica. She had a pink cupcake with two big eyes in her right hand and had a bib that stated 'Let's Eat!'. Who named a _duck_ Chica anyway? That person was an idiot.

As Mary passed them, she couldn't help but felt how scary they look, especially with those big eyes and the robotic stiff movement. And the fact that they looked alive makes them look even terrifying. How can the children find these lovable?

She quickened her pace and hurriedly gets out of there as fast as she can. Her heartbeat slowed down once she knew that the creepy animatronics were behind her and out from her field of view. She slowed down her pace and relaxed her shoulders.

Then, she came across starry purple curtains that somewhat attracted her attention. She stopped in her tracks, right in front of it. She seemed drawn to it, somehow. She was about to push aside the curtains until her eyes landed on the sign placed right in front of the curtains.

_Sorry!  
Out of Order_

Mary stepped back and let go of the curtains. She didn't even apply for the job yet, yet she was almost close on breaking a rule. How typical. She decided to push the thought aside and now determined on getting to the manager. Nothing can hinder her now.

She finally arrived at the manager office after two stops. She took a deep breath for encouragement, and wished that the job has not been taken yet. If she was too late on applying on the job just because she had two stops earlier, she would be mad at herself and at the world.

She cautiously knocked on the door and a voice from inside beckoned her to enter. So she did with shaky hands and was greeted by an elderly Human man with gray hair and gray mustache, sitting behind a desk.

"Sit down, miss," the old man gestured towards the empty seat in front of him. "Is there anything you need for you to come here?" he inquired kindly once Mary had sat.

"Well, I'm here to take the job as the night guard," Mary answers nervously.

The old man brightened up.

"Great; you're hired!"

That took Mary by surprise, almost falling down the chair. That was probably the fastest job hire she had ever seen.

"Wait, isn't there suppose to an interview or something?" Mary asks in baffled tone as the manager stood up from his seat.

"No need," he answers simply as he urges her to follow him out the office. "First of all, I am Maxwell Fazbear, the current owner of Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. And you are?" he looked at her pointedly, waiting for her introduction.

"I-I'm Mary Key Neko," she stammered as she followed closely at Maxwell's side.

"Alright then, this is your room," Maxwell said as he showed her the security room. She peered in and just stared.

The room was… basically small. And messy. Cobwebs there and here, crumpled papers all over the floor, scary drawings of the animatronics by the children pasted on the wall… at least there was a working fan on the table.

"This here is your uniform," Maxwell said as he hands her the uniform. "I don't know if this fits you. It should be a bit baggy for you"

Mary inspected the said night guard uniform, suspiciously purple in color. Maxwell was right; the uniform _was_ a bit baggy for her. But her… uh, _curves_ may be just fit, or maybe a bit too tight.

"About the hat… I didn't think about a night guard _beside_ Human. So, I don't think you should wear it since it won't fit you"

Mary looked at the hat, not really liking its style. There were no holes on the hat for her black cat ears, so she'll follow Maxwell's advice to not wear it.

"So when can you start?" Maxwell asked.

"Tonight, if I can"

"Alright then, that's good!" he replied excitedly. "I'll see you later before twelve midnight"

And with that, the manager goes back to his office, probably doing what he had been doing earlier before she interrupted. Mary sighed and looked back at the uniform in her hands. It looked like she got the job, almost suspiciously instantly.

Time had skipped and now it was almost twelve midnight. Mary had arrived at the pizzeria, fully uniformed. She kept pulling down her purple buttoned up shirt since her breasts had taken most of the space. And her pants, well…

Maxwell had greeted her earlier outside the pizzeria. He said that and this but Mary wasn't fully paying attention. He did say about prerecorded messages and a tablet but Mary wasn't sure.

She jumped in startle when she heard the phone rang. She let it rang now knowing that it was prerecorded just as she pulled up the tablet.

" _Hello! Hello, Hello!"_

Mary heard a male voice through the phone as she checked through the tablet, clicking on it to change camera. She immediately changed cameras when she landed on the animatronics. She lingered on the purple curtains; her curiosity peaked whenever she looked at it.

" _Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night"_

"Alright then," Mary absentmindedly commented.

Few minutes later, only a second after the message finished…

"They did _not_ tell me that there are three killer robots on my tail!" Mary shouted as she spammed the tablet at an inhumane rate. "Is this why Maxwell instantly hired me? The previous night guards are all _dead_!"

She checked through three cameras in less than one second as sweats ran down her face with her slim black tail mirrored her expression.

"Where's the purple rabbit!?" she shrieks in horror when she couldn't find Bonnie. She punched her fist onto the light button on the left door. Instantly, Bonnie's face appeared.

Her first instinct was to throw the large red cup from the table into the rabbit's face before slamming down the door.

"GO HOP YOUR WAY TO ANOTHER RABBIT AND STARTS MATE WITH IT! I KNOW YOUR BREEDING SEASON IS ALL YEAR AROUND SO GET START WITH IT AND LEAVE ME ALONE! PLAYBOY!"

Mary halted in her insult and checked through the camera once more.

"WHERE'S THE DUCK!?" she shrieked once more in horror. She punched her fist on the light button on the right door and instantly closed down the door when Chica appeared at the window.

"CAN YOU QUACK YOUR WAY FROM HERE AND START SWIMMING AWAY TO THE SUNSET, COULD YOU? I'M NOT VERY FOND OF YOUR QUACKINESS!"

Mary stopped in her insults and slumped in her chair. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She wiped away the sweats and picked back up the tablet.

"Calm down, Mary, calm down. You could get through this. You could get through this. You have been through a lot through your life. You can get through this, although it's much harder than a walk in the park"

Mary talked to herself to boost her confidence as she checked through the camera. It worked, somehow. She confidently checked through the cameras, not bothered that the animatronics were still at her doors.

She stopped through her checking when her camera landed on the purple curtains. The wooden sign was missing, and the curtains were opened revealing the stage inside.

The tiles on the stage were square black and white in color. A shiny steel pole was placed in the middle of the stage, shooting up to the ceiling beyond the camera view. At the background, there was a painting of a pirate ship and the sea.

But Mary's eyes were glued at the form that leaned back against the said pole.

It was a fox. Unlike the other three, this animatronic didn't look robotic at all. In fact, he looked… _alive_. Like, he was a living Anthrop fox. He wore a blue zipped up stylish jacket, stopping just at the waistline of his matching blue jean that tugged into his tall brown boots.

Three brown bags were hanging on the left side of his hips. He wore a brown glove on his left hand and has a mechanical hook for a right hand. He also had a black leather eyepatch over his right eye. A purple sash wrapped around his waist with one end hung loosely on the right side of his hips.

The fur on his face was crimson red, with his jaw down to his neck paler in color along with the tip of his ears. His tail was also crimson red in color, except the tip was paler in color.

The fox slowly scratched the back of his head with his left eye closed in pleasure. He slowly moved his hook to the side of his neck, still scratching in pleasure. He moved the hook to his throat and very slowly scraped it up to the tip of the tip of his mouth. He opened his mouth, as if releasing a moan.

And Mary somehow couldn't take her eyes off from the fox.

The fox slowly opened his eye, revealing golden in color, and gave Mary a half-lidded gaze through the camera. She might be wrong about this but was the fox giving her a seductive gaze?

The crimson fox moved his hand down, almost teasingly, to the belt that held the bags at his hip while keeping his seductive gaze at her. He unbuckled the belt and threw it away from view but Mary was not paying attention to it. He moved his hand back down south (definitely teasingly, Mary thought privately) and sank his thumb into the waistline of his jean.

Mary leaned in closer to the screen of her tablet, almost planting her face into it. She was hoping what she herself couldn't believe her own thought at what she was hoping for.

The fox removed his thumb from his jean and quickly pulled away the sash from his figure, away from the camera's view. His lips pulled up into a teasing smile.

Mary subconsciously released a disappointed sigh.

The fox lifted his gloved hand to his teeth and bit the tip of his middle finger. Mary doesn't know what he was doing until he pulled his hand away, pulling off his glove. He spited away the glove and seductively ran his naked hand along his jaw and down his neck.

He circled his fingers on the zipper on his jacket, teasingly. Mary bit her lips, wishing for him to just pull it down.

He somehow heard her and pulled down the zipper agonizingly slow. Before the crimson fox could completely pull down the jacket, he turned around, showing his back to her.

Mary nearly whimpered at not getting the view.

Finally, the jacket had split but the fox keep teasing her. He slowly pulled the jacket off at a rate that even lost to a snail in a crawling race, if that even possible. Mary just wanted to reach in and tear off the jacket that instant.

 _Finally_ , the fox throw the jacket away, revealing his naked crimson furry back. His body was not bulky with muscles and not skinny with bones. But it was handsomely slim and beautifully aerodynamic, very pleasing to the eyes.

Then, he slowly turned around and leaned back against the pole, placing his hand and hook around it above his head. Mary hungrily scanned her eyes all over his chest and abdominal area.

He then leaned down to grab a water bottle on the floor, near the base of the pole, that Mary didn't even realize it was there the whole time. He opened the bottle with his teeth, still keeping his seductive gaze on her.

The bottle cap clanked on the floor and the crimson fox chug the content inside, tilting it up to his mouth. Some of the water dripped down from the corner of his lips once he emptied a quarter of the bottle.

He didn't even bother to wipe away the escaping liquid, giving Mary an even more seductive smile. He lifted the water bottle above his head and poured it down onto his entire body, completely drenching himself wet.

That was when the crimson fur clung onto his body, revealing the hidden muscles. He let the empty bottle drop onto the floor as he shuddered, either in cold or in pleasure.

The fox stretched his arms above his head, pulling his body along with it, revealing the muscles underneath the wet fur. He closed his eye and slowly rolling his neck around while at it, stretching every muscle around his upper body.

Yes; despite the crimson fur, his body was delicious to look. Probably even the _feeling_ too.

He ran his hand from his abdomen – teasingly near the waistline of his jeans – up to his wet chest in an agonizingly slow manner, sending sprinkles of water everywhere. It gave Mary a magnificent view.

He placed his hand on his right shoulder and gave Mary another seductive gaze. He smooched at her direction, causing her heart to skip a beat. Suddenly, he dropped his gaze down and looks to the bottom right in his point of view.

Mary was a bit confused and curious at what he was looking at to stop at his delicious action. She looked at where he was looking at, the bottom left of the screen of her tablet.

_1%_

The entire place suddenly went dark and both doors shot up as Mary dropped the tablet in shock. She was frozen in her spot, fear for her life now that she was back into reality.

How in the name of Baron the first she couldn't remember about the fight for her life?! She had three killer robots coming after her, for Baron's sake!

She heard jingles coming from the left hallway. She slowly turned her head at the left door and stared in horror.

The bear's face was glowing at the dark hallway, giving her the ultimate creeps. She stayed frozen in her seat, golden pair of eyes locked fearfully with the bear's face. The jingles stop and the face disappeared into the darkness. Mary squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable.

Suddenly, she heard a loud crash at the left hallway, follow by an inhumane shriek. Another crash was heard but at a far distant away like in the party room. Mary cracked her eyes open in wonder and silently sighed in relief that she was still alive.

Out of sudden, a figure came in. Mary froze in fear but her fear was instantly gone as her pretty face burns furiously once she saw who the person was.

The crimson fox was leaning against the doorframe, still drenched from earlier… ahem… show. He had a red cherry in his hand, holding it up high.

He was deliciously sucking on it, licking it with his long tongue with his eye closed in pleasure. He released a sigh in pleasure, stopping in his show with the delicious cherry. He opened his eye and gave her a half-lidded glance, causing Mary to jump slightly in her chair as her heart picked up its pace.

The fox then put his mouth around the cherry, leaving only the stalk visible. He pulled the stalk away and dropped it onto the ground, but no cherry in sight. He approached Mary slowly, causing the crimson cat to shrink in her seat. Not in fear but something else worse.

The fox gently place his hand on the back of the chair, trapping Mary in her chair. He leaned in dangerously close to her and slowly opened his mouth, revealing the red cherry.

Mary doesn't know what to focus on; the fact that he is leaning closer to her, the handsome feature on him, or the cherry in his mouth.

The fox leaned in even closer to her. There was only half an inch of space between his lips and hers. Mary opened her mouth to release a startled gasp when the fox plopped the cherry into her mouth with his tongue, without even touching their lips together.

Mary released a startled squeak as the fox leaned back away from her, giving her a seductive smile, a trail of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. Mary swirled the cherry around in her mouth for a moment before start chewing on, amazed at how very tasteful it is.

Probably not _just_ the taste of the cherry.

The fox smiles at her even wider, making the blush on her face intensified. He straightened up and then walked away through the left door.

Unable to resist, even if she wanted to, Mary stood up quickly and peeked through the left door, watching him as he went. His tail was raised up high as he walked away…

…Showing the firm shape of his butt through his jeans.

Somehow feeling her watching him, the fox turned his head around and stared at her with half lidded eyes, a seductive smile on his lips, still with that trail of saliva he didn't bother didn't to wipe away. He looked back forward and sank his thumb and hook at the waistline of his jeans.

Mary leaned in closer, placing her hands on the doorframe as she chewed on the cherry slowly. The fox slowly pulled down the jean, wiggling his hips teasingly, and reveal his-

_**BEEP!** _

_**BEEP!** _

_**BEEP!** _

Mary shot up from her bed with a loud gasp as her bed sheet fell to her lap. She turned to the shrilling source of the sound that was to her left and on the nightstand right beside her bed: a digital alarm clock.

_6:00 AM_

Mary panted deeply with sweats drip from her forehead; her pretty face blushed furiously in deep red as she turned off the clock before patting her wild chest. Her heart was beating over a billion miles per hour, doing gymnastics that made people dropped everything they had, including their pants.

"Dream…" Mary whispered to herself, her heart still pounding in her chest. "It's just a dream," she repeated again, her panting becomes deeper and heavier. "It's just a… dream"

It took all of her effort, her might, and she had to bite her lips really hard, almost drawn blood, to not say _'wonderful'_ with a meaningful emphasis.

Mary sighed and hung her head as she dropped her hand on her lap, fully knowing that she'll fail on calming her heart anyway. That dream was still fresh on her mind and she couldn't block them away.

Well… she _didn't_ to, actually.

Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from her closet, which placed directly in front of her bed. She stared at it silently, almost in fear. The closet slowly opened, revealing a person that made Mary's heart stop beating.

Foxy slowly exits the closet, giving her the same seductive gaze. He was still shirtless and he was without his brown boots and was missing his glove. He was still with his eyepatch and his mechanical hand along with his pants.

But the worst thing of all was that he had a familiar cheery hanging from his mouth, holding it by the very end of the stalk with his teeth.

He closed the closet behind him while keeping his seductive eye on hers. He slowly and teasingly walked towards her, his jeans a bit lower than she knew.

Once he got close enough, he planted his hand onto her chest and roughly pushed her down onto her bed, her head crashed onto her pillow as she squeaked adorably. Foxy climbed on top of her, trapping her in his crimson cage.

He buried his face into her neck and inhale deeply. Mary moaned and closed her golden eyes, the fur on her tail raise in pleasure. She tilted her head to the side, giving more room for him. He blew a breath to her neck, sending shivers down her spine as her black slim tail twitched.

He pulled back slowly and hovered above her. Mary opened her eyes and looked up at him with half lidded dilated eyes. The red cherry was still hanging from his teeth, and he was holding it down at her.

Mary closed her eyes and opened her mouth, waiting for the cherry to lower down to her.

But nothing came. She gasped and snapped her eyes open.

Foxy was no longer above her. He was gone with no cherry in sight. She quickly sat up and scanned the area.

Her bedroom was empty. Foxy was not around at all. She was completely confused at the moment before coming to a conclusion.

"Fantasy," Mary whispers in disbelief between her pants. "I'm _fantasizing_ him," she said once more as her heart beat at even faster rate. "I'm fantasizing him with a _cherry_ ," she said once more in disbelief. Her panting became heavier and deeper than before.

Finally, she sighed.

"I've got it bad for him," she muttered to herself. She _just_ had a dream about him, and now she was fantasizing about him. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her hot burning face into it.

Her mind flashed back to the vivid dream once more, and then to the crimson fox that she'll be meeting soon.

She released a longing sigh, giving up on fighting back the blush and the thought about him. Her heart now slowed down its beating but still soaring at the thought of him.

"I've _really_ got it bad for him"

Her mind flashed back to the vivid fantasy she just had, and then to the crimson fox that she'll be meeting soon.

She sighed longingly once more and leaned back to her bed softly, her wavy crimson hair sprawl all over her bed. She slowly opened her eyes as the sun slowly rises from the horizon. She lifted a hand and placed it over her heart. It was finally returned back to its original rate but still left its humongous mark.

" _Fo-xy, Fo-xy, Fo-xy,"_ her heart whispered lovingly. Mary smiled softly as her mind go to the crimson fox.

"I am so in love with him"


	24. Returning Melodies

If there is one thing that the students love about Fredbear High is that there is a whole week of charity every four months. Throughout the whole week, there is no test, no subject to learn, and no homework.

In exchange though, the students – plus the teachers and volunteers – had to do something in school for charity, and there are wide varieties of choices to do, ranging from baking to mini games to music to selling something. All the money they collected will send to charity.

The events of Charity Week are big even big stars came.

"Hey, Dness! We ran out of strawberries! We need some refills!"

"Again? Do I have to run to the store, _again_?"

"It looks like you have to, _again_ "

Dness groaned in dismay as he ran away to the store, _again_.

One of the many colorful stands outside the school buildings stood a stall selling nothing more but ordinary crepes. Although ordinary, it was the only stall that sold fresh crepes so it was quite crowded.

A little _too_ crowded, one might say. This was the fourth time Dness had to run to the store to resupply. Shockingly it was Leon who made the crepe; Kristie, Dness and another friend named Jacob (another leopard) helped manning the stall.

Vaka and Var… well, no one knows what they are doing. Last year they sold something incredibly weird and very nasty stuffs.

"Is that Biology teacher here yet?" Kristie asked everyone as she fearfully looked left and right. Everyone in the stall followed her action, mirroring her emotion. They know how loud the Human can be.

"Uh-oh, he's here. And he's bringing a company," Jacob answered, just as they saw the green haired Human walked up to his stall right in front of theirs. They also noticed the muscular yet short man right beside him.

The first time they met the muscular man he had a black hair. Last year, he dyed his hair pink. Six months ago, his hair changed to blue. And exactly yesterday, he was gushing over his new red hair.

"Earplugs! EARPLUGS!" Kristie warned as she put on her own earplugs. The customers were confused at why was everyone behind every stall put on earplugs hastily, they soon will know why.

" **TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADDIES! MY NAME IS JA-** "

On an open field placed right beside the school, also filled with numerous stalls manned by numerous students and teachers, there was a certain stall manned by golden lion, a white cat, a white vixen and the two iconic best friend duo. Customers arrived and went with their mouth watered over the food they bought at the stall.

"Again, thank you for volunteering the Charity Week, Yuki. And thank you for bringing me into your stall," the white vixen stated happily as she served another pair of customers. The white cat waved a hand away nonchalantly.

"Again, no need to thank us. We had done this charity event three years ago, before you school in Fredbear High," Yuki replied, smiling at the vixen. "And besides; what kind of a friend am I if I didn't bring you in. You looked like a lost puppy since last week"

"Am not!" Magdalene protested, turning away from the customers to glare at the innocent looking white cat. Before she could make another remark, Katherine stepped forward and gave Katie the ordered food. The cat wrapped a tissue around it before handing it over to Magdalene.

"Thank you, you beautiful vixen lass," the Human said with exaggerated tone. Magdalene would be flattered if it wasn't for the messy haired man's choice of clothing: tight blue spandex with a logo in the middle, and red fluffy glittering cape.

And that man beside him, all full black and wore black mask that covered his entire face except for his bright blue eyes that was glaring death at her and anyone in his sight. Magdalene would've been scared but she couldn't help but sweatdropped at their antics even _before_ the arrived at the stall.

"Come on, Ninja Brian! Let us show everyone your PhD!" the spandex man shouted as he flew away in colorful ray of comical lights. The ninja followed behind nonchalantly, almost reluctantly but his glare maintained.

"Geez," Magdalene started awkwardly. "I've been living in this city for over eighteen years now, yet I had never known that this kind of people exist in the same city," she stated out as the Human pair disappeared into the crowd. Katie and Katherine snorted simultaneously.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Katherine stated as she counted the supplies. She frowned when she noticed that they were short supply of strawberries. "Katie, did you eat the strawberries, _again_?"

"No!" Katie answered a little too quickly, and she was inching away from the stall. Katherine glared at her, and Katie glared back. The two had a glaring contest before the former chased after the latter out the stall and away.

"There they go again," Yuki commented in dismay, shaking her before sighing. "It looks like we're closing down for a moment. We're short on stock anyway," she said as Magdalene set down a sign on the counter stating that they are close for the moment. "Raion, break time!"

The golden lion put down the utensils and put out the fire just as Yuki pulled out a chair to sit down. Raion poured himself a tall glass of water before settling down on a large chair to fit his large frame.

"It's not even noon yet, and we're already running low. And this is the first day of the week!" Yuki exclaimed as Magdalene sighed in relief in her chair after a tiring although short day.

"And we are not finish yet for the day," Magdalene added tiredly. She thanked Raion with a smile when he gave her a glass of water.

"We have to continue later noon," Yuki sighed in dismay as she slumped in her seat with a pout. Magdalene followed her action.

"At least, for today. Luckily the day after tomorrow, we get break at noon," the white vixen stated to lift up the mood. Yuki and Raion gave her a look of curiosity. "There's a band coming here to do a performance to raise money for charity on that day"

Lucky for them, they just got the best spot of all places. The small stage was placed right in front of them, giving them the perfect spot of the performances. The stage is opened to everyone; students or teachers sometimes went up to perform, either stand up comedy show or just plain playing musical instruments.

"I've been eavesdropping lately," Yuki suddenly started and Magdalene glanced at the cat curiously. "There's a teacher who had been causing trouble to bring justice to the students in the school. Is that right?"

"That's right," Magdalene replied, affirming the question. "He's a red fox the new History teacher"

Speaking of the History teacher, Magdalene hadn't seen _both_ of the History teachers. Raphael had disappeared since last week, and her older brother… He told her to go on to school without him, saying he had stuff to do beforehand.

And he was looking a bit suspicious, Magdalene had to admit.

The white vixen was brought back to reality when random people suddenly clapped their hands. Looking up, she noticed a crimson figure climbing up the stage, Mary Key Neko the Geography teacher. She sat down at the upright piano already placed on the stage.

How they manage to get the heavy piano out from the music room and out onto the stage Magdalene doesn't know.

Mary adjusted the bench to a comfortable height. Once comfortable, she looked down at the left side of the stage, smiling widely as another figure climbed up. While her smile widened, Magdalene's eyes were bulging out from their sockets.

"Is that the History teacher?" Yuki asked the white vixen, noticing the crimson features of the shirtless fox. " _Dang_ , look at them _lean_ body," she said biting her lips before getting up and out of the stall to get a closer spot to the stage, leaving Magdalene and Raion.

Magdalene didn't answer the question; she was just too shock at what her beloved brother was carrying.

She hadn't seen the hard case for thirteen years. She knew what lay inside the case; she had been longing to hear it. Is he going to…?

Foxy set down the hard case and opened it carefully. With a careful gloved hand, he took out the beautifully hand crafted violin out and unintentionally showed it to the crowd. The crowd stared at it in awe, even Mary was speechless.

He placed it on his left shoulder instead of his right, earning a questioning look from Mary. Magdalene knew why; her brother was southpaw, but he was better at playing the violin with right hand.

He transformed his hook into his right hand – unintentionally causing people to awe at it – and gently plucked each of the strings. He tuned them to the right notes before taking out the violin bow and rosin. He balanced the violin on his shoulder as he applied the rosin on the bow. Once he thought he had enough rosin on the bow, he tested it before nodding in satisfaction.

Just in time, two students came up the stage to place the microphones on the piano and the violin before hurried off the stage. Foxy and Mary shared a look before they got into their position. Mary placed her fingers on the keys just as Foxy placed the bow on the string.

The entire field almost fell quiet as the sound of the violin and the piano flown through everyone's ears and stayed in their head. Both Mary and Foxy had their eyes closed but the music they played was in sync. It was like their minds were connected to each other.

Magdalene nearly cried when she heard her beloved brother playing the violin for the first time in thirteen years. He hadn't lost his touch all this time. She really missed seeing him playing his violin.

Magdalene remembered back in the day, when she was just a kit. She remembered him telling her how she quickly fell asleep to him playing the violin before she even reach a year old. And she remembered the first time seeing him playing the violin when she was just over two years old. She didn't listen to what he was playing. She was paying attention to the way he was playing.

The way he played the violin was a sight to behold. He played it with all of his heart. His movement was like a wave, fluid like water, just like the resonating sound of the violin. It was like the violin was a part of him.

Now, with Mary playing the piano at his side, the sound of the violin mixed with the piano was more speechlessly majestic.

Magdalene felt a giant paw on her shoulder. She looked up at the owner of the paw and into a pair of golden eyes that were stoic yet full of emotions at the same time.

She gave Raion a look in confusion. When he wiped a massive thumb on her cheek, Magdalene finally noticed how wet her face was from the tears she unexpectedly released.

"Sorry, sorry," Magdalene apologized as she turned away from the golden lion. "I didn't mean to cry," she said as she took out a small handkerchief to wipe away the tears, sniffling a bit. The same paw landed back on the shoulder once more. This time, Raion squeezed in silent concern. She received his silent words.

"I'm fine, Raion. No need to be concern about it," she inform him before sniffed once more. She turned back towards him and gave him a smile. Now that her face was clean from the tears, her smile shone bright.

The golden lion visibly relaxed and released his breath he didn't know he held. But his eyes still held the concern. Magdalene placed her small hand on his on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she insisted when she still saw the concern in his eyes. "It's just…" she trailed off as she turned her head towards the stage. Her eyes softened at the sight while a sad smile played at the lips. "I haven't heard that for a _long_ time"

The music had finished; everyone applauded for them, and more money had been raised by their performance. Foxy found himself wrapped around by his crimson cat companion. Without a second thought, he gave her a one arm hug while holding the violin in one hand.

Magdalene felt bad for her beloved brother. He was just too blind to see Mary's affection. The only question is…

Why?


	25. Nightmare

It was the second day of the Charity Week. Things were still as hectic as it was before. The crowds weren't any lesser than yesterday. And Magdalene was very tired from it and a little bit grumpy.

She barely got any sleep last night since had to do a bit of 'chores', courtesy of Yuki. And her beloved older brother wasn't home to give her company and be in bed with her. He had to stay in school, guarding the stalls there. Then she had to wake up earlier than she should to do another 'chores', again courtesy of Yuki.

It was noon now, and the stall was closed down for the moment to take a break. Like yesterday, Yuki had bailed on Magdalene and Raion, probably 'washing her eyes' on some hunky dudes.

Magdalene had to endure Yuki's rant of how sexy the crimson fox was yesterday. And by the looks of it, Yuki was probably hunting down the same fox once more.

"Do you have another bottle of water, Raion?" Magdalene inquired as she sat lazily and tiredly in her chair, sweats ran down her face. The golden lion gave her the third bottle of water of the day for her. "Thanks"

She ripped open the bottle cap and chugged down the water shamelessly. Raion would've given her a stare of disbelief but she had already done that on her first bottle _yesterday_.

"Well look what we got here"

Almost instantly, Magdalene felt both of her skin and fur crawled at the familiar voice. She fearfully looked at the source of the voice and almost paled to death as she dropped the bottle into the ground.

Three people were standing right in front of her stall: a brown Anthrop bear, a yellow Furry chick, and a purple Furry rabbit. All of them had one thing in common: the aggressive word tattoo. The bear had it on the right side of his exposed neck, the chick had it on the left side of her breast, and the rabbit had it right above his right eyebrow.

_Nightmare_

"We haven't heard from you for a _long_ time," the bear, Dred, said in a mocking tone as he leaned on the counter as Magdalene sunk deeper into her seat.

"Rumors said the fox that caused the Bite of '87 had returned and made contact with you," Xhic stated, giving the white vixen a knowing look. Magdalene didn't answer; she was too busy trembling in fear.

"Well it looks like we have an extra company," Banny said once his eyes landed on the defensive lion. "If it isn't _Gouruden Raion_ himself, the golden lion"

The said lion got up and got into defensive position right beside Magdalene. He had seen her reaction when she just only _heard_ their voices. She was shaking like a leaf. He wouldn't blame her though.

These guys were incredibly bad news.

"Envix isn't too happy of what you had done to her," Banny continued, giving the golden lion a glare. Raion released a steamy exhale through his black nose, returning the glare.

"You still haven't answered the question, _Vixy_ ," Dred said to the white terrified vixen, still in his mocking tone as he smiled toothily at her. Like always, Magdalene didn't answer and was still trembling in her seat.

She whispered something, but none of them heard what she had said.

"Excuse me," Dred turned his head to one side to get a 'better' hearing while narrowing his eyes at her. "I didn't catch what you had just said. Would you mind run that by me again?" he asked her mockingly, cupping his ear.

Magdalene whispered louder, but still unheard by any of the four. Mysteriously, she had stopping shaking in her seat and looked passed any of the three before her but none paid attention to it. Raion was also looking at what she was looking at.

"This is taking too long," Xhic sighed impatiently, annoyed at the white vixen's lack of answer. She took a step back and looked up at stall before her, humming a bit. An idea suddenly struck her, giving her a mischievous smile.

She was about to open her mouth to say out her mischievous idea, all came out was a pained choking gasp when a gloved hand suddenly clamped around her neck from behind. Her thrashing noise gained the attention from Dred and Banny.

" _Kit_!" Dred said in surprise at the crimson fox that held Xhic as hostage, who was thrashing around to break free but no avail. "It's been a while. How long has it been? Ten years? Fifteen years? Or is it twenty years?"

"What's your _business_ here?" Foxy demanded heatedly, holding the thrashing Xhic like it was nothing. The scene had gone the attention of the people around, stopping at what they were doing to watch. Dred mockingly looked hurt as he placed a hand on his chest, like Foxy's words had physically wounded him.

"Are you _not_ happy to see us again, _Kit_?" he asked the fox, and received a deep growl as a reply.

"I'll take that as a yes," Banny commented silently, glancing at one side to another trying to find an escape route. Unlike Dred, Banny wasn't really looking forward on facing Foxy.

"Anyway," Dred said, stepping closer to the fox and the chick. When Foxy tightened his grip, Dred stopped in his tracks, receiving the message. "We come to say hi, _Kit_. It's been a while. Oh, and we came here to collect you. The _Puppet Master_ wants to see you"

Foxy's eye was constricted into a thin slit in anger at the title. He knew the title, and he hated the owner of the title _so much_.

Even more so than _Vincent_ himself.

"He's been missing you, _Kit_. He wants to catch up all the years you two had been missing"

"And if I refuse?" Foxy demanded lowly, cutting Dred's small rant. The Anthrop bear smiled evilly before looking over his left shoulder, to the white vixen.

"I'll take _someone_ else"

" _Over my dead body_ ," Foxy growled, fully knowing who Dred meant as he tightened his hand around Xhic's throat. Dred barked a laugh in full confident.

"You can't beat us anymore, _Kit_! That was almost twenty years ago. We've changed, _stronger_ than before"

"I'll _beg_ to differ," Foxy replied lowly as he released Xhic. She didn't get anywhere before Foxy slammed his gloved hand at the back of her neck, causing her to pass out. Foxy internally snorted at how quickly she passed out.

He immediately focused back at the Anthrop bear in front of him. He dodged the upcoming fist at the last fraction of a second, silently impressed at the bear's speed. He blocked the second fist and was even more impressed at the strength behind it.

"You've improved, I have to admit. You're faster and stronger than before," Foxy complimented as the two distant themselves. Dred held his head high and smirked widely. "Of course, the last time we fought, I was merely a ten year old _kit_ , and I took you out in five seconds from now"

The smirk on Dred's face instantly disappeared, quickly replaced by anger. Unintentionally, he let his guard down as he was about to open his mouth for a snarky remark.

He didn't manage to say anything because five seconds later he was already on the ground passed out when Foxy struck him. Foxy snorted out loud at the fallen bear.

"You get offended a little too easily. And when you do, you're completely vulnerable to everything, which makes you easy to take out," Foxy pointed out the bear's ultimate flaw, the same flaw that had caused him his pride years ago.

Foxy looked up to search for the third culprit, the purple rabbit Banny. The Furry rabbit was already making a run for it, as _far away_ from Foxy as he could. The crimson fox snorted in amusement.

"Always the smart one," Foxy commented at the slowly shrinking rabbit. "But I'm not letting you go easily"

Foxy looked around for anything he could get his hand on and his eye landed on a frying pan. He picked it up and casually spun it in the air for a moment before throwing at Banny in a large arch.

The frying pan landed on his head a distant away and fell to the ground before the " **CLANK** " was heard. The spectators stared in amazement at Foxy's accuracy. The said crimson fox was brushing away the invisible dust from his chest before sighing tiredly.

"Foxy!"

Turning towards the owner of the voice, Foxy saw Mary weaved through the crowds and approached him with worried expression on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked in concern, looking at him up and down for any injury like a mother hen, unknowingly causing Foxy to raise an eyebrow in amusement. Then her concern immediately evaporated and glared up at him heatedly, which caused another crimson eyebrow to rise.

" _Geez_ , Foxy. I just turn my back for a _tenth_ of a second and you're already half a mile"

"That's a bit exaggerated, don't you think?"

"I'm just making my point!" Mary replied heatedly, annoyed at his sudden interruption. "You really have a habit of bailing someone out in the _blink of an eye_ , don't you? I thought you were doing something inappropriate"

Foxy's eye twitched as his body jerked a bit at her words.

"L…Like what?" he asked in weird tone since he doesn't know how to react to her statement. Should he be disgust or amuse or something?

"Oh, like, I don't know, _something inappropriate_ "

"M-Mary, lass, you're overreacting"

"I'm just worried, you know?! You were gone when I turn back around. I thought you were foxnapped or something"

"Mary, they would be on the ground passed out before they could do anything to me. Let alone foxnap me"

Unbeknown to the pair, the spectators had got a second round of drama and were really enjoying it. Mary sighed as her entire body relaxed, closing her eyes during the process.

"Never mind," she said gently. Her slim black tail came up and the crimson cat fidgeted it before her golden eyes landed on the unconscious Anthrop bear at Foxy's feet. "Who are these people?" she asked him, nodding towards Dred.

Foxy looked down at the Anthrop bear for a moment, and then shifted his gaze at Xhic behind him, before staring at Banny a distant away. He didn't answer immediately, although he was already prepared for the answer almost twenty years ago.

"Trouble from the past," Foxy answered lowly, almost growling. Mary stared at him as her hands froze from her tail.

"B- Ah… Mr. Foxy!"

Another person, shorter, ran up to Foxy, earning the attention from both crimson pair. Magdalene stopped right in front of the crimson fox, looking very worried.

Mentally, Magdalene was kicking herself for nearly giving away her relationship with Foxy.

"Are you okay, Mr. Foxy?" Magdalene asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Magdalene lass. No harm has done on me," he replied. When he noticed her visibly relaxed, he couldn't help it but commented out loud. "Fortunately you're not overreacting like _someone_ "

Foxy received a jab of an elbow from another crimson figure of the trio on his side. He ignored the pain but smiled teasingly at Mary.

His smile quickly disappeared when his eye landed on the golden lion that stepped in front of the crowd, directly looking at him. An eyebrow raised in curiosity.

' _He must be the lion Magdalene had been talking about, Gouruden Raion is his name. I didn't get a chance to meet him,'_ Foxy thought silently to himself. At the same time, another thought came to his mind. The eyebrow lowered and a frown was replaced.

Something about the golden lion was bothering him. Foxy wasn't bothered by the lion's intimidating height and build.

He was bothered by the look the golden lion gave him. He knew something. He knew something more than he should. Or he knew something more than he _shouldn't_ … about Foxy.

"Foxy?" Mary said, bringing him back to reality. He looked at her questioningly. "What are we going to do with these three people?"

Foxy didn't give an answer. Instead, he looked around the stalls surrounding him and his eye landed on three long ropes from three different stalls.

Grabbing all three of them, not bothering asking for permission from the owners, he tied both Dred and Xhic with two of the ropes.

"Where are you going?" Mary asked with a frown when Foxy grabbed the one ends of the two ropes that tied the two unconscious figures.

"Where they belong," he answered stoically as he headed at the third person a distant away, dragging the other unconscious two behind him. As he passed Raion, the two shared a look, before the lion looked away.

Mary tried to stop him, demanding for more answer, but something told her to stay out of the way. She had seen it when he said that the three people were trouble from his past. She fidgeted with her tail once more.

Mary had never really got much from Foxy's history. She had been spending a lot of her time with him and secretly had become her daily routine to see him. Yet she knew very little of him.

All she knew about him was that he had been playing violin since he was three, he lost his right hand when he sixteen for some reason he didn't tell, his father was a craftsman who had built the violin he had been using ever since and deceased for protecting his family, his mother followed a few days later for unknown cause and…

That was pretty much it. There were still a lot of things he didn't tell, lots of holes to fill in. He was a walking mystery to her and to everyone at Fredbear High.

It was as if he was holding back something.

And then there was the thing she had heard from the crowd before she approached him earlier.

" _Did you hear what the bear had said?"_

" _Yeah, he said the fox that caused the Bite of '87 had return"_

" _Isn't the fox held in custody?"_

" _He_ was _, but he broke free, or was released I think. And shortly after that he disappeared"_

" _Do you think the bear's telling the truth?"_

" _I hope not. The Bite of '87 is a terrifying event to occur. Another bite will raise havoc to the city"_

Mary had heard about the devastating Bite of 87th street and the blood red fox behind it. She had read a full article around it. It sent cold shivers down her spine. She couldn't believe such action could come from a fox.

Her golden eyes widened as the fur on her tail stood on end. She looked up at where Foxy had gone to. The description of the fox almost matched with him. The fact that the Anthrop bear knew about the blood red fox and the fact that he and Foxy knew each other was not a coincidence. And the fact of Foxy wouldn't share anything from his past…

Could he be…?

' _ **NO!**_ _'_ Mary yelled in her thought as her hands wound tightly around her tail painfully but she didn't register it. _'Foxy is definitely_ **NOT** _the same fox who caused the Bite of '87! He's just… too… nice… too passionate… too… loving. He couldn't be…'_

Mary bit her lips hard as the thought dominating her mind. She gripped her tail tighter than before.

' _Could he?'_


	26. 87th Street

A Human man, fully clothed in black suit with white stripes around his forearms and shins, rested his chin on his white gloved hand and sighed boringly. He drummed his free fingers on the armchair he sat in, staring at the double doors in front of him expectedly.

"Where _are_ they?" he asked exasperatedly to nobody in particular, increasing the drumming pace. He grabbed the wine on the small table before him and sipped politely. He waited a while longer before sighed once more.

"Tyler!" he called out his personal butler. The giant T-Rex slowly approached him and stopped at his side, waiting for his command. "Any news from the three?" he inquired as he swirled the content in his glass in boredom. Tyler shook his massive head.

"No news from them, Puppet Master," he replied in his deep voice. The Human sighed tiredly and sank in his seat.

"Thank you Tyler," he said, waving his hand away. The ancient T-Rex slowly nodded his heavy head before straightened up and walked to his previous spot, waiting there until his next call.

Just as the Human was about to hang his head from the head of the chair he sat in, he jumped in his seat when the double doors slammed opened and three figures sailed through the air and landed right at his feet. Looking down at them, the Human realized that they were Dred, Banny and Xhic; the three he was expecting for, except all three of them were tied up and out cold.

At first, the Human was shocked that someone had taken the iconic trio down. Looking up at the culprit, who stood at the double doors, he smiled toothily and emitted a chuckle that slowly escalated to maniac laughter, dropping his wine glass and let it shattered on the tiled floor.

" _FOXY!_ " he yelled once his mirth had died down, leaning forward in his chair. "Of course! How's my favorite fox doing? I missed you so much!" he said a tad too excitedly.

" _Control Freak_ ," Foxy growled in reply with his own nickname for the Human. The Human, titled Puppet Master, leaned back into his chair and crossed his leg over the other and rested his chin in his palm, the smile on his face turned maniacal. "I _personally_ told you to _get out of me life_ thirteen years ago"

"My apologies, dear Foxy. I was a little too excited to meet you once more," Puppet Master replied nonchalantly, swinging his leg as he did so. Then, he clicked his tongue while shaking his head and eyed Foxy up and down.

"My, my, how you have change, Foxy," he commented fondly. Foxy snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. As he did so, Puppet Master caught the attention on his right forearm. Seeing how _bare_ it was, he sneered but quickly replaced it with a smile. "What happened to the _mark_ , Foxy? Surely such mark wouldn't just _wash_ away"

"I rip the entire flesh of me arm to get rid of the mark," Foxy replied stoically. Puppet Master sneered but smiled once more to hide it.

"How old were you when we first met? Eleven? Twelve?"

" _Nine_ ," Foxy answered forcefully and reluctantly. He doesn't like reminiscing the past, but he'll humor the Human for a bit.

"Wow, nine years old! That was twenty years ago!" Puppet Master exclaimed, looked genuinely surprised. "Dear oh dear, you were such a troublemaker back then, always picking fight with anyone; so strong, so fast. It's a wonder how such strength contained inside the small body of a _kit_ , taking down a group singlehandedly. And among the first are these three"

Puppet Master kicked Dred's shin to make his point. Unintentionally, he had woken them up. Dred was groaning, followed by Xhic and Banny, shifting in their binding.

"Tyler, take them away from here," he commanded when the three started to shift. The T-Rex obeyed, stepping forward and grabbed all three Dred, Banny and Xhic in one humongous hand. He straightened up to his full height and was about to walk out of the massive room they where in when he was called out.

"Tyler Rannosaurus Rex," Foxy called out through his teeth. The T-Rex stopped in his track and slowly, hesitantly turned towards the crimson fox. "Is this how you're thanking me for saving your life? By joining the pack I truly hate?"

"Foxy!" Puppet Master scolded as Tyler looked away. "Is that how you expressed to the pack you are in?"

"To the pack I _once_ in," Foxy corrected heatedly, clenching his only fist as Tyler quickly walked out of the room to escape. "I left _Nightmare_ when _you_ had gone too far, _Control Freak_ "

"No, you left because of that _vixen_ of yours"

" _Don't you dare bring me little sister in this,_ " Foxy warned menacingly, his golden eye constricted into a thin slit. "I started doubting you way before she was born. And when you sent Vincent to me, to gain me trust, and then took me little sister to you, you had crossed the line way too far"

No matter how much he tried, even with all the willpowers in his body, Puppet Master couldn't help it but cringed about _the_ event he hinted evilly.

" _Please_ , dear Foxy, don't mention the name," he pleaded while looking uncomfortable in his seat for the first time. He had never, _ever_ , pleaded in his entire life; not even when he was a kid.

But the _Bite of '87_ … It was the only time Puppet Master ever pleaded.

"You brought the trouble to yourself, _Control Freak_. You should've seen it coming," Foxy pointed out as he stalked into the room.

"You don't have to take out most of my _men_ , Foxy! That was _truly_ uncalled for"

"You _deserve_ it," Foxy retorted, walking around the room while maintaining eye contact with Puppet Master. "I already warned you multiple times before, and letting you off the hook multiple times, yet you didn't listen; stubborn as you are. So I took action when you _'unintentionally'_ me little sister, _Control Freak_ "

"I thought you were playing hard-to-get, dear Foxy," Puppet Master said with a cheeky smile. "And would you mind stop calling me with that? It's a bit annoying," he requested as his cheeky smile changed into a frown. Foxy snorted as he leaned back against a wall, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Why not liking the name? It's just merely an equivalent word to _both_ your name and title, _Marion_ ," Foxy replied, emphasizing the shortened name of Puppet Master's real name, just to get his skin.

Puppet Master bristled, gripping his chair tightly and sneered. He hated being insulted. He doesn't like the nickname 'Control Freak', but he had enough tolerance if Foxy was the one saying it. But calling him _Marion_ – a _female_ name, even – was a major insult to him.

But unlike Dred, Puppet Master had better control of his emotion and had more patience when it comes to Foxy. Like before, he relaxed almost immediately and smiled at Foxy. The crimson fox huffed when he saw the relaxed smile.

"Stubborn, and patient; as always," Foxy commented, looking at the Human more intently. "For an eighty year old _Human_ , you sure manage to hold on well, and still hadn't changed all these years"

"Yes, you're quite right," Puppet Master chuckled, agreeing with him. "I have to admit, I didn't realize I would last this long," he admitted as he sank in his chair. He was tired now, like an old man he was. He had spent most of his enthusiasm of the day on Foxy.

Puppet Master sighed longingly, staring at the empty space in front of him as Foxy stared at him intently with his bushy crimson tail swished behind him.

"You know, dear Foxy, I had chosen my successor. But after… the _bite_ … I _have_ to last this long to keep the pack running," he suddenly started before Foxy interrupted him after instantly connected the dots.

"You chose _Vincent the Purple Man_ as your successor?" Foxy couldn't help but asked. He never heard anything about successor. Puppet Master shook his head.

"No he was not and never will be the successor to the pack," Puppet Master stated lowly. He silently gave Foxy a stare. Foxy received the silent message, causing him to blink in mild surprise.

" _I_ was the successor," he stated. It wasn't a question; it was a statement. Puppet Master tiredly nodded. Foxy sighed, closing his only eye and rubbed his face with his gloved hand. Then, he took a deep breath.

"We had a deal, right after the _bite_ , _Control Freak_. You leave us alone and you will stay in the dark No one will ever know you're even exists," Foxy stated as he lowered his hand and glared at the Human. "This is your second warning, _Control Freak_ ; stay out, or get out"

Puppet Master stared at him and blinked in confusion.

"Second warning?" he repeated as he tilted his head. "What did I do in the _first_ place before this?" he asked as he scratched his gray almost white hair.

"Your _silver vixen_ had been harassing me own _white vixen_ ," Foxy pointed out. That was when it clicked in Puppet Master's head.

"Oh, _Envix_. Pardon me about her, dear Foxy. She's been acting on her own. I've heard she had been taken care of, isn't she?" he asked the crimson fox curiously. Despite knowing the answer, Foxy merely shrugged his shoulders.

"You should know. She's one of your _remaining men_ , _Control Freak_ ," Foxy pointed out.

"Like I said, dear Foxy, she's been acting on her own," Puppet Master retorted back. "I don't even know her whereabouts anymore. She had fallen of the grid for quite a while now"

"I'm not letting you of the hook easily, _Control Freak_ ," Foxy said lowly as he walked up to the Human. "She's one of your _remaining men_. As her _Puppet Master_ , you _should_ be able to control her. Like how you had _controlled me_ ," he growled deeply as he stopped right in front of the Human.

Puppet Master couldn't help but smiled in satisfaction. He enjoyed controlling Foxy back then, especially with the massive outcome.

"Next time, _Control Freak_ , next time will be your _last warning_ or I will give you away," Foxy growled into his face, although Puppet Master wasn't reacted to his menacing action, being already faced it multiple times before.

"I'll do my best, dear Foxy," Puppet Master replied as calmly as Foxy's menace.

"You better be," Foxy retorted before turning around and made a beeline for the exit.

"Watch your back, dear Foxy!"

The crimson fox stopped in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder and stared at the Human with warning eye. He silently demanded Puppet Master to speak.

For the first time since Foxy's arrival, Puppet Master gave him a worried look before speaking.

"I'm getting old, dear Foxy," he stated, giving a rasped breathing to make his point. "My… remaining men… had started to rebel, going behind my back, now that they saw me slowly approaching the end of my line. They're up to something, dear Foxy. I don't know what but you're in their crosshair"

Foxy didn't reply immediately. He turned around to face the Human in black for a silent minute, wondering. He scratched the back of his head with his hook out of habit. He was about to speak but Puppet Master wasn't finished though.

"Let me tell you a secret, dear Foxy. A secret that even _I_ not suppose to know"

Foxy stopped his action. He looked at Puppet Master suspiciously.

"About… young Maggie and the whole abduction… I wasn't part of it, dear Foxy"

"BS," Foxy growled deeply, baring his teeth menacingly.

"Please believe me, dear Foxy; I wouldn't do such thing to a little vixen like young Maggie, especially if her big brother is a powerful fox"

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying! Please believe me," Puppet Master said in desperation, leaning forward in his chair. "I really like young Maggie and really wanted to get to know her"

"And then what, _control her like how you control me_!?"

"I would never! She's too innocent, too harmless to be under my control," Puppet Master panted as sweats began running down his forehead, feeling very tired and exhausted. "That's one of the many major differences between you and young Maggie, dear Foxy"

"Then why telling me now and not thirteen years ago?"

"Foxy dear, I am _old_ , nearing the end of my line. Everything is almost a blur to me, and I couldn't connect the dots properly. So back then, I thought _I_ was leading the abduction although I questioned myself about it. It was only after our deal thirteen years ago when I start sensing something is wrong with my men, and had started digging ever since"

Foxy glared at the old Human, taking in his words and judging them whether they were real or not. He wanted to believe Puppet Master, but it wasn't quite enough for him.

"So someone else had secretly led the pack behind your back?"

"I believe so, yes," Puppet Master nodded as he sank back into his chair. "Sadly I don't know whom. I am still digging"

"Why targeting me, out of everyone else?"

"You already answered the question earlier, dear Foxy," Puppet Master answered tiredly. Foxy stayed silent for a moment, connecting the dots.

"I was the next successor to the pack," Foxy stated. Puppet Master nodded sadly.

"They were planning on taking you out, so that I have to elect one of them as the next successor. But the plan backfired, massively. And they, especially I, suffer a major loss. Now they, whoever they are, are planning on revenge. So _please_ , dear Foxy, watch your back"

Foxy stared at the Human for a long time, judging him, measuring him, before he heaved a heavy sighed and closed his eye.

"That's also means me little sister is in trouble too"

"No need to worry about your vixen, dear Foxy," Puppet Master said with a small smile, earning a confused and suspicious look from the crimson fox. "I've already assigned a protector for her"

"One of your _remaining men_?"

"The one that temporary assigned," the Human corrected Foxy's words. "He didn't stay long. Frankly, he just left the pack about a day or two ago"

Foxy growled lowly, now knowing that his suspicion was correct.

"Why telling me this?" he asked the Human before him. "Why do such trouble for me, despite what has happened between us?"

Puppet Master didn't answer immediately. He gave Foxy a soft look.

"That's what friends are for," he answered finally. He then gave the crimson fox a meaningful look. "We're still friends, are we dear Foxy?" he asked softly, almost fearfully.

Foxy blinked slowly and, for the first time since his arrival, his eye softened significantly. His body relaxed and the tension on his shoulders disappeared. He returned the meaningful look before he turned around and faced the double doors. He replied to the question as he walked away.

"If you manage keep the deal till the very end, then we still are friends even after death do us part"


	27. The Revelation

Magdalene was feeling very fidgety ever since yesterday; and that cold lump had been sitting there at the pit of her stomach was bothering her so much.

Her brother hadn't been responsive ever since he got home yesterday. He didn't even say a word when she called him out. And he held her close when they gone to bed, almost protectively.

And he was quite edgy since he returned. He kept looking over his shoulder and his eye kept darting around, looking for something; or looking out for any potential threat.

Even this morning, he barely said any words, only kisses. Not that Magdalene would complain about her beloved brother's affection, but she was longed for his voice.

It scared her that her brother was silently by something that made him stayed silent. And Magdalene knew that it had got something to do with the Nightmare trio that came to her yesterday, asking for her brother.

Something must have happened when her brother visited… 87th Street.

"Magdalene?"

The white vixen had nearly jumped out from her skin in startle. She turned towards the speaker and relaxed down after knowing who the person was.

"Please, stop surprising me like that, Yuki," Magdalene stated as she patted her chest, trying to calming down her beating heart. The white cat silently stared at her up and down.

"I've been standing her for the last ten minutes, Magdalene. You've been staring into space ever since you've got here," Yuki pointed out. Magdalene looked at her in surprise but didn't say any word. "Are you okay?" Yuki asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Magdalene assured, smiling confidently at the white cat. "I've just been… thinking deeply," she added honestly with small reluctance. Yuki stared at her a while longer, not quite believing her.

"A-are you sure?" Katherine suddenly asked the redheaded customer before her, looking incredibly nervous. When he nodded, Katherine released a shaky sigh. "Raion, Mr. Hiccupping-Fishy-Name here ordered two chocolate milks!"

Instantly, everyone inside the stall shivered at the word 'chocolate'. Even Raion had his golden mane raised as he _**carefully**_ made the ordered beverage, holding it at arms length as he did so.

"Mr. Hiccupping-Fishy-Name…" the second customer who was blonde muttered out, trying and failing to hold back her mirth. The redhead rolled his green eyes.

"Just because my surname is _Haddock_ and my nickname is _Hiccup_ , that doesn't mean I'm a flower that huffs a lot," he stated sarcastically. The blonde punched him in the shoulder.

"Just because my surname is _Hofferson_ and my name is _Astrid_ …" she trailed off, thinking of a comeback.

"Yes…?" the redhead teased before earning another punch on the same shoulder.

"Here's your order, Mr. and Ms. Dysfunctional Couple," Katherine said as she held out the two beverage towards them and _as away as possible_ from her.

"Thanks…" the redhead said awkwardly as he took both drinks while the blonde gave out the money towards Katherine. "I've completely forgot that chocolate is deathly lethal towards cats, and dogs," he muttered out as the couple walked away.

Everyone in the stall visibly relaxed as they released a sigh.

"Why do we even have the thing?" Katie couldn't help but asked out the question towards everyone. They silently turned towards the owner of the stall.

Yuki fidgeting with her fingers nervously as her white tail swished behind her, mirroring her mood.

"I uh…" she said out awkwardly. "Frankly I don't even know either," she stated honestly.

"Good morn'," another customer came to the stall, except he wasn't just any customer.

"Good morning Mr. Foxy!" Katherine and Katie replied back simultaneously. The crimson fox placed his elbows on the counter and smiled.

"Well _hello_ there, Mr. Foxy," Yuki said flirtatiously as she leaned on the other side of the counter, fluttering her eyes at him. "To what pleasure do I owe this visit?"

"Just checking in," Foxy answered casually, didn't catch her tone. Magdalene raised her eyebrow at his choice of words. That was another thing she had noticed about her brother. Since he had arrived at school, he had been walking around endlessly, checking every corner and every stall, with no Mary in sight.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Mr. Foxy," Magdalene called out as she stepped forward. The crimson fox tilted his head at her while raising an eyebrow.

"Aye, sure"

The white vixen stepped out of the stall and pulled her brother away from the stall and away from prying ears.

"What's going on, Brother?" Magdalene demanded hotly, glaring up at her beloved brother. "You've been on the edge ever since you came home yesterday. You keep glancing over your shoulder as if expecting someone going to take you down any moment"

She really loved her older brother, she really does. But there were times where things turned upside down and he frustrated her with his attitude.

Foxy didn't answer her immediately. He stared down at her softly before he released a long sigh and closed his only golden eye. He resisted the urge of patting her head affectionately, since he knew there were many eyes on them.

"Control Freak had warned me about someone planning a vengeance," Foxy finally answered about his mystery behavior. Magdalene was very surprise.

"About what?" she asked quietly. Foxy leaned down until his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Bite of '87," he whispered before he straightened up. Instantly, Magdalene froze in horror as her eyes widened in mirror her expression. "It's a long story. I'll explain it when we get home"

"Alright then," Magdalene sighed shakily, agreeing reluctantly. "How is the Human anyway?" she couldn't help but asked.

"Alzheimer's get the best of him," Foxy answered with a sigh. "There's a very blur line between the Alzheimer's and his eccentricities, but I know him better than anyone. He's old and he's sick"

"Have you heard anything from Mr. Raphael?" she asked her older brother, changing the subject. He stopped his line of thought to think the question, frowning a bit.

"I've heard a random teacher found a letter on his desk, saying he's retiring and decided to move away far"

"Out of nowhere?" Magdalene said in surprise, not quite believing her beloved brother. Foxy nodded, also feeling the same way as his little sister. "Must be something's up"

"Possibly," Foxy half-agreed. "Come on, your friends started to get suspicious," he pointed out, causing Magdalene to scoff and rolled her eyes.

"They already _had_ , especially ChiChi. She had been digging since day one and had been finding out more answers while gaining more questions. Any day now, she'll be confronting us"

As if on queue, the said yellow cheerleader chick was approaching them with her lips pressed into a thin line. Just by her look, she was determined, both siblings had to admit.

"You! Both of you!" she shouted in accusing manner, causing two right eyebrows raised. "There's something up between you two, and _I_ am going to get the bottom of this"

"I haven't seen her in a while," Foxy muttered quietly to his little sister. Magdalene nodded slightly in respond. ChiChi narrowed her eyes at the interaction.

"You two had come to school together, came into class together and went home together, with only a few minutes in between, 'to avoid suspicion'," she stated out, putting up the quote mark with her fingers.

"Someone's paying attention"

"I know"

"Stop whispering to each other!" ChiChi yelled when the two foxes whispered to each other, covering their mouth with their hand. The History teacher straightened up and crossed his arms over his chest while the white vixen smiled easily, pretending they had nothing wrong.

"Hey! I heard some yelling all the way back to our stall! We decided to investigate"

"Well now _I_ know what raised the commotion. _You're_ the one who caused all the yelling"

"Well I just got here!"

"And brought the yelling with you!"

Katie and Katherine were now rolling around on the ground, causing more commotion with their daily fight. Dness, Leon and Kristie were joining them, along with Yuki and Raion.

"What the two said was right; ChiChi said something ironic," Leon pointed out as he looked at the yellow chick, then at the white vixen, then at the crimson fox, and then back to the yellow chick.

"Aren't you guys supposed to man your stalls?" Magdalene couldn't help but asked. Her beloved brother shared the same expression with her.

"We're on the break," Dness answered, shrugging his striped shoulders. "And we ran out of stock anyway. _Again_ ," he added exasperatedly.

"Same here," Yuki stated with Raion nodded behind her.

"Something you might want to share?" Kristie asked the yellow chick, reverting back to the previous topic.

"These two sly foxes are being suspicious," she answered, looking suspiciously at the two innocent looking foxes. Both siblings had one thing in thought.

' _Is this the time they're going to find out?'_

"Now that you've mention it, they _are_ being suspicious with each other," Leon agreed with the yellow chick, looking at Magdalene and Foxy up and down. "Mr. Foxy had been a constant shadow to Magdalene ever since day one"

"Mr. Foxy had publicly shown affection towards Magdalene on day one. And when I told her the other day that he might be a pedophile…"

A lone golden eye twitched at that word.

"…She openly laughed at it," ChiChi pointed out in accusation before she spoke to Magdalene. "I know you better than anyone. I've spent my time with you the longest, and even slept under the same roof with you"

Then, the yellow chick suddenly froze when a thought came to her mind.

"When I slept over at your house, no one's around," she asked, earning her a smile from the white vixen.

"I live alone, yes"

"Whose bed did I use?"

"Mine," Magdalene answered, starting to feel that ChiChi was connecting the dots.

"And where did you slept?" ChiChi asked another question. Magdalene smiled even wider as her brother kept stoic although inside mirroring her expression.

"Someone else's," Magdalene answered, hinting at the same time, not going to give the answer just yet.

"What about your parents, Magdalene?" Yuki asked slowly, almost worriedly. Magdalene's smile turned sad.

"From what I had told, my father died protecting his family a few days before I was born, and my mother died giving birth to me"

"Then…" ChiChi whispered as everyone gave Magdalene a look. One question was burning heatedly in their mind. Everyone asked the same question.

"Who raise you?"

This time, Foxy couldn't help but let his grin escape. He can't play the game anymore. To show the answer, he placed his chin on Magdalene's head, right between the ears. Then he placed his arm around her shoulders and Magdalene hugged his arm while smiling widely.

Everyone had their eyebrows shot up their forehead at the action the two shared. Usually, the school wouldn't let such intimate gesture between teacher and student, but the two had did it openly.

That was where it clicked for ChiChi.

"HE'S YOUR _BROTHER!?_ " ChiChi yelled at the top her lungs.

"WHAT!?" everyone else yelled in shock, looking at her before at the two laughing siblings, still in each other's embrace. "HE'S YOUR _BROTHER!?_ " they followed suit, even more shock than ever before.

"You didn't tell us that _our new History teacher_ is your _older brother_!" ChiChi screeched almost angrily. She was, by far, the unhappiest person among everyone. Magdalene wasn't fazed by her anger; she merely giggled under her beloved brother.

"I wanted to see the reaction on your faces when you find out," she answered casually and cheerfully.

"And I have to admit, Me Lass, it's priceless," Foxy said, chuckling a bit as he shared the same smile as his beloved little sister.

"So _he_ is the one who gave you your right eye," Dness commented, as he gazed at the siblings' faces. From their heads' placement, everyone could clearly see their eyes; how Magdalene had her right eye while Foxy had his left.

Well, technically, both eyes belonged to Foxy.

"Hey…"

Everyone sharply turned towards the new speaker that had joined them. Mary was looking nervous when all eyes landed on her.

"I've heard a wild commotion," she said, fidgeting with her tail nervously, especially with all the attention she received. "So… what's all the yelling about?"

ChiChi dashed at Mary's side, death-gripped her shoulders and dragged her towards the two siblings, firmly planting her before them.

"LOOK AT THEM!" she couldn't help but yelled at the top of her lungs. "LOOK! AT! THEM! JUST LOOK AT THEM!"

She was afterall, by far, the unhappiest one among the group.

Mary had (somehow) stopped listening to ChiChi's yelling as she gazed at Foxy and Magdalene. She looked at where Foxy had his arm placed, and Magdalene was holding it affectionately. He also had his head right above Magdalene's, resting his furry chin on top of her head. Both Foxy and Mary had shared the same smile.

Instantly, Mary's heart shattered into million pieces.

"Oh," she uttered out quietly as her lips trembled while blinking rapidly. Apparently, these went unnoticed. And the person who saw them was the least Mary wanted to expect.

"Mary?" Foxy asked worriedly as he released Magdalene. Mary had already shrugged ChiChi's hands from her shoulders. "Mary, is something wrong?"

"Congrats, you two," Mary said with shaky voice. "And I'm sorry, for pursuing a false dream"

Instantly she ran away as fast as she could. Everyone was looking at where she had left, confused. Surprisingly enough, Foxy didn't run after her, too confused at her sudden behavior.

"Did I do something wrong?" Foxy asked, more to himself than to anyone. Magdalene was thinking hard, trying to find out what Mary to run away in tears.

' _Oh,'_ she thought once she figured out the answer. She pursed her lips awkwardly and quickly formulating a plan.

' _She misunderstood my relationship with my brother. Wait, does that mean that she…? Oh, holy Baron; she is'_


	28. Misunderstanding

"Stupid… stupid… stupid…"

It was approaching nighttime, as the sun slowly set at the horizon. Today's Charity Week was forced to end early since teachers and students started to run out of stock quickly due to how much customers were pouring in.

Tomorrow will be a big day, since a well known band is coming for a live performance. The school had to resupply a lot more than they planned because they knew how many people are going to be there. A lot of people are going to be attending tomorrow.

Mary, on the other hand, wasn't sure she would be attending tomorrow. In fact, she was not looking forward in attending school anymore.

She doesn't want to crush her heart even more by facing… _him_.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid"

She had run home as fast as she could, almost got hit by a speeding car. As soon as she got home and shut the door behind her, the dam instantly broke and she sat at the base of the door.

She should've seen it sooner. She _should've_ seen it sooner. She _should've_ known that the two were together.

But she didn't know. She _completely didn't_ know about it. She didn't know that the vixen she had been helping was… together with the same fox she had been… in love with.

Her heart broke once more at the thought of _him_. Her heart had broke even more at the thought of how she couldn't have him, couldn't tell him how much she loved him.

It took her a while to finally stop crying her broken heart out. She mustered enough energy to carry herself to her bed, face first into it. Instantly, another wave hit her because she remembered what she had been thinking in the same bed she was in.

"What was I _thinking_!?" she yelled at herself and slammed down her fists as the tears kept running down her face, wetting the sheet. "I was fantasizing a relationship with a person who is already _in a relationship_ , and was hoping to get a happy ending with it"

She crumpled the tearstained sheet with her hands. Then, she turned onto her back and covered her wet golden eye as she bit her lips hard, trying to hold back her tears.

She was trying desperately to cope with her heartbreak, and failing at it, miserably.

"Why?" she whispered in a shaky voice, removing her arms and stared blankly at the empty ceiling. " _Why_ , Foxy?" she asked the crimson fox who took her heart, and then shattered it into million pieces without him knowing, although she doesn't want him to hear her questions.

"Why do you this to me? Why does it hurt me _so much_ to know that you had someone else? Why do I _love_ you so much that it hurts?"

Her lips trembled as newly fresh tears ran down her face.

"Why do I still love you even though you had someone else with you?" she whispered the question, more to herself than the crimson fox in question. She turned to her side and wrapped her arms around her, trying desperately _not_ to think those were his arms.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. Mary thought who would knock on her door in this kind of time. At first, she ignored, but the knocking became more persistent.

"Go away!" she hollered out, hoping whoever on the other side of the door would follow her advice. But the knocking continued. "I said go away!" she shouted even louder, getting annoyed at whoever the person was.

"Miss Mary?"

The crimson cat froze at the muffled voice. Suddenly, anger filled her entire fiber as she fisted the bed sheet angrily.

"Is she here to brag to my face about having _him_?" she muttered angrily to herself, her tears of despair turned tears of anger.

The front door suddenly opened, and Mary suddenly realized that she forgot to lock the door. She cursed under her breath for her mind full of… _him_.

"Miss Mary? Can I have a word with you?" Magdalene called out as she closed the door behind her gently, looking around for the crimson cat in question. "Miss Mary?"

Mary finally emerged from her bedroom, disheveled, puffy wet cheeks and red eyes, although giving a heated glare at the white vixen.

"Miss Mary, are you okay?" Magdalene asked worriedly when she noticed Mary's state, not bothered by the glare Mary gave her.

"What are you doing here?" Mary demanded with venom in her tone, ignoring her own state and dignity in front of Magdalene.

"Look, Miss Mary, this is one all big misunderstanding," Magdalene stated gently, trying to calm down the crimson cat. Her attempt turned out to be fruitless.

"Oh, like what? That you're in a _relationship_ with Foxy?" Mary sneered angrily, clenching her fists tightly.

"Yes, but in a way you are not expected," Magdalene replied and instantly regretted it for using the wrong choice of words.

"What? You two already _married_?"

"NO! Well, he and I _do_ have the same surname"

Again, Magdalene instantly regretted for using the wrong choice of words.

"So you two _are_ married!"

"NO! We are not! He's too old for me and I'm too young to be married. Well, one of the Baron's descendents had married his wife when she was as young as sixteen but still"

Again for the third time, Magdalene instantly regretted for using the wrong choice of words.

' _Man, I am horrible at words. I need to learn better choice words after this,'_ Magdalene noted mentally and hoped she remembered it in the future.

"So it proved that you married him when you were sixteen"

"NO! We are not _married_! And please, Miss Mary, stop making assumptions," Magdalene pleaded gently, still trying to calm Mary down.

"I _love_ him, you know," Mary confessed. That made Magdalene stunned for a bit as her eyebrows shot up. Mary doesn't pay attention to her anymore as she began to pace around the room they were in.

"I _truly_ _love_ him, you know. And it hurts. I love him till it hurts so much. When we literally crashed into each other, we instantly bonded without realizing it. And every time we spent out time together, the closer we got. Without even realizing it, I've fallen in love with him, _hard_ "

Mary had her eyes faded, reminiscing the memories fondly. She sighed longingly and tears threatened to fall. Then she turned towards Magdalene and glared.

"And then _you_ came in. If it's not about you, I wouldn't have fallen for him _hard_. I wouldn't have wishing for him to notice me, to finally _notice_ me"

"Uh, Miss Mary-"

"He's so sweet, so kind. He is so… lovable to hang out with. It's impossible to _not_ enjoy his presence. His presence is almost addictive, making you wanting for more. He and I shared almost everything: our choice of color, our passion for music…"

"Miss-"

" _Almost_ everything. One of them is my love for him. I love him, but he doesn't share the same feeling"

"M-Miss…"

"I want him to know that I love him, hopelessly in love with him. But I was afraid to confess, to be denied by the person I truly love"

"Miss Mary, please-"

"I hinted him my affection for him, as much as I could, as obvious yet as hidden. Then he gave back, or at least, I _thought_ he gave back. Now I realized I had misinterpret the sign"

"Miss Mary…"

"It's just his way of saying thank you. He gives hugs and kisses as thank you; _addictive_ hugs and kisses. I'm betting he already had thousands of females already at his lovely bushy crimson tail for his 'thank you', and _I_ am one of them"

"M-Miss Mary-"

"Now that he had chosen one, every other female had their heart shattered if they find out. And I'm pretty much sure _I_ am the first one to find out about this, and the first to be heartbroken by him"

"Mary…"

"I dream of him, one day. It was a _wonderful_ dream. A dream I was daydreaming about ever since I found out I had fallen in love with"

"Ah…"

"And then I woke up, sadly. But then I instantly fantasized about him, with the same setup. I couldn't help myself"

"Umm…"

"Why are you here? To brag at my face about having the greatest, sweetest, most lovable person in the world?"

Magdalene sighed tiredly and rubbed her face in frustration.

"Let's restart our introduction. A _full_ introduction this time," Magdalene said patiently as she patted her pinkish white dress, dusting away the invisible dust. Then she beamed widely at Mary. "Hi! My name's Magdalene Vixy Foxtrox"

Mary clenched her fist tightly at the surname, confirming her suspicion about the fact that she and Foxy was indeed mar-

"I'm Foxy's little sister"

Mary froze instantly, both in her physical state and in her line of thought. She reran Magdalene's words in her mind, and reran it again. Suddenly, everything rewrote itself and clicked into place, _really_ clicked into place.

"Stupid… stupid… stupid," Mary muttered angrily muttered to herself as she paced around the room, knocking herself in the head with her knuckles. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," she started to pull her hair forcefully as tears of embarrassment ran down her face.

"I AM JEALOUS OVER HIS OWN LITTLE SISTER!?" Mary shouted angrily to herself as Magdalene stood side, letting her venting for the moment while sweatdropped at the situation. Mary then hid her face into her hands and sighed.

"I am so hopelessly in love with him"

"Yes, yes you are"

Suddenly realized that another soul was with her in the room, Mary stiffened as her eyes widened behind her hands. She slowly turned towards the white vixen and stared at her through her fingers. Magdalene smiled sweetly.

Blood quickly rushed to her head, Mary's face slowly turned every shade of red every second. Mary had realized she had poured her heart on the person who Mary thought was marrying with the person she love, but turned out to be the little sister of the person she love.

"How much did I tell you?" Mary asked timidly with tiny voice muffled by her hands. Magdalene hummed, thinking of the moment earlier where she tried to explain to Mary but she kept cutting her off, _over and over_ again.

"Well, pretty much… _everything_ ," Magdalene answered casually with a wide smile. Mary groaned loudly into her hands in dismay as her black ears pressed onto her head mirroring her mood.

"Dear, Baron the first. I am _so sorry_ , Magdalene," Mary apologizing finally putting down her hands, revealing her incredibly red face. "I'm so sorry for accusing you for marrying your own older brother. That must be very disgusting"

"No need for the apology, Miss Mary," Magdalene said, waving a hand. "You were just a female cat in heat"

Instantly, both females blushed heavily at Magdalene wrong choice of words.

"You really need to learn better choice of words," Mary commented. Magdalene laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I've… been thinking about it lately," Magdalene stated. Mary's eye twitched and her body jerked. She looked at the white vixen up and down as her face turned redder than before.

"Which… one…?"

"About taking lesson," Magdalene answered quickly, knowing what Mary meant. Mary's eye twitched once more.

"On…?"

"Learning better choice of words," Magdalene answered again, even quicker than before. "Not… about… you know…" she said awkwardly before she slapped her face and sighed with her shoulders slumped. "I seriously need to learn better words"

"Yes, yes you do," Mary agreed wholeheartedly. "Anyway, that's one weird way to start a new conversation. Magdalene, _why_ haven't you told me about your big brother?"

"I was _trying_ to, Miss Mary. But you kept cutting me off, over and over again"

"No, I mean _earlier_ like when he moved here"

At that, Magdalene giggled and beamed widely.

"Oh, _that_. I decided to keep my siblinghood with my brother a secret. And I just want to see the expression on everyone's face when they found out about it"

"So earlier, about ChiChi and the others…"

"They had pieced the puzzles together. They had _just_ found out, and ChiChi wasn't too happy about it. She's overreacting and was trying to tell you about it. But," Magdalene dramatically paused, causing Mary to blush once more. "You ran away before any of us could explain more"

Mary took the words in, seeing where she had gone wrong and had made assumptions. Snapping back into reality, Mary suddenly gave Magdalene a suspicious gaze.

"How did you know where I live?"

"I looked up your file"

"You know that's-"

Magdalene suddenly stepped forward and placed her hands on Mary's shoulders, cutting her words. Mary may not admit it, but her gesture reminded her of Foxy because it had that 'cutting-her-off-suddenly' effect. Magdalene took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak.

"Mary, let me tell you something about my brother"


	29. Explanation

"You need to sit down. What I'm going to tell you might shock you to the core"

Mary stared at the white vixen up and down, feeling quite suspicious. She followed Magdalene's advice and sat down on one end of the sofa. Magdalene sat on the other end.

"Before I begin, how much do you know about my brother?" Magdalene asked as she getting comfortable on the sofa.

"Not much, really. He didn't give much detail about himself. He's a walking mystery to me," Mary answered honestly, shrugging her shoulders. "What I do know is that he plays a wicked violin and saved a life in exchange for his right hand. The same life also demanded him to have a hook. I guess that life he said is you, then"

Magdalene only smiled, confirming the fact Mary had stated.

"Let's change the tactic. Instead of telling the whole story of my brother to you, tell me what you want to know about him?"

"Does he love me?"

"I change my mind. Let me tell the whole story of my brother to you instead"

Mary glared at the white vixen, who smiled nonchalantly. Magdalene shifted in the sofa a bit, getting more comfortable before she opened her mouth to speak.

"You know, there is a reason why my brother keeps his past to himself. Well, there is more than one reason, to be more precise," Magdalene corrected her own words. She took a deep breath as she figured out where to start.

She sighed heavily and decided to be as blunt as possible instead of beating around the bush.

"Has he ever told you when and how he had lost his right hand?" Magdalene started softly before she dropped the axe.

"No, he only told me that lost his hand thirteen years ago and replaced it with a hook by _your_ request," Mary answered after a moment of thought. "I guess he also lost his right eye too on the same event"

Magdalene smiled softly and shook her head gently.

"No, my brother didn't lose his eye on the same event. He gave it up later on," Magdalene replied back, earning a confused look from Mary. "You're _looking_ at his right eye now," Magdalene hinted with a smirk. Instantly, Mary's eyebrows shot up.

"That right eye of yours is actually belonged to Foxy?" Mary asked as she gazed intently at the right golden eye, earning her a nod from the white vixen. "Now that you've mention it, the golden eyes position between you and Foxy _do_ look a bit suspicious. I didn't make the connection earlier-"

"Because your mind is full of him? I know that feeling; it's hard to get him out once he nested in there"

"Sarcastic today, Magdalene?"

Magdalene only giggled as an answer while Mary glared slightly at her. Mary pulled up her knees and wound her arms around her legs before sighing into them.

"What are you trying to tell me, Magdalene? Is this… event that happened thirteen years ago was very important that _I_ should know?"

"You should," Magdalene answered with slight restrain, one of her vixen ear twitched. "We all know what happened thirteen years ago"

Mary frowned at the white vixen with an expressionless face. She thought hard, trying to guess what had happened thirteen years ago involving Foxy that she should know.

Her eyes instantly widened as fear gripped her when it hit her hard.

"No," Mary whispered in horror as she gave Magdalene a look like she had grown a second and a third head at the same time. "There is _no way_ Foxy is the same fox who caused the Bite of '87"

But the more she thought about, the more dots seemed to connect. More and more facts pointed out that Foxy and the blood red fox were the same one fox.

"It's just a coincidence," Mary stated more to herself to convince herself as she stood up from the sofa and paced around the room in a fast pace. "It's just a _coincidence_. There is _no way_ the blood red fox is Foxy. I _refuse_ to believe"

"You have to, Miss Mary," Magdalene interrupted, and Mary stopped in her pace to stare at the white vixen. "My brother _did_ cause the Bite of '87"

"How did you know?" Mary demanded, taking a step towards her. "How did you know that Foxy caused the bite?"

"Miss Mary, he's my _older brother_ ; I know _everything_ about him. And also…" Magdalene trailed off a bit as she bit her lips slightly, debating whether or not revealing the secret. She sighed, now realized that the cat was out of the bag earlier today.

(Not that Mary was a cat but…)

"I'm the root of the Bite of '87," Magdalene revealed, causing a pair of crimson eyebrows shot up. "I'm the reason why the Bite of '87 happened. I was there when the bite was occurred; it happened right in front of me"

"But…" Mary interrupted Magdalene's speech. "From what I read, it only involved the blood red fox and the big gang at 87th Street"

At that, Magdalene rolled her eyes and groaned loudly.

"Did you read that from an article done by Mike Schmidt?" Magdalene asked sarcastically with an eyebrow raised, although she already knew the answer. Mary didn't seem to catch her sarcasm.

"Well, yes; it's all over the world. Everyone knows that article"

"Well just as you know, that article is _loads of crap_ and _totally untrue_ ," Magdalene pointed out bitterly with a scowl as anger bubbling inside her chest. "And that Mike Schmidt Human guy, he's a gang member of the _so-called big gang_ at 87th Street"

Mary caught a glimpse of Magdalene's (or Foxy's) right eye instantly constricted into a slit before the white vixen slapped her hand over her eyes. She sighed heavily as her shoulders relaxed. She removed her hand and shook her head, trying to calm herself down.

She finally opened her eye, revealing that her eye had returned back to its previous state. Magdalene rubbed her right cheekbone gently with her fingers. Mary would've scared upon seeing the slit eye if it wasn't for the fact that she knew who the eye belonged to and at the person's attitude.

"Then…" Mary started carefully, slowly approaching the sofa and sat down next to Magdalene. "Why did he write down the article wrongly?"

"To cover up the big gang in 87th Street," Magdalene answered instantly, dropping her hand back onto her lap. "Well, to what had _remained_ of the gang after the bite, to be more precise"

Mary took the words in, processing them to get clearer answers, and reprocessing them to make sure she got the real answers. She was about to ask another question when Magdalene cut her off.

"You asked me earlier, does he love you"

Mary froze at Magdalene's statement, and stayed for a moment before, not moving a single muscle. She dipped her head slightly, covering her face behind her crimson locks.

"Does he? I mean…" Mary trailed off, biting her lips slightly. "He drops hugs and kisses freely and a bit shameless about his affection. And… I've been hinting at him that I… love him," she confessed as her face slowly turning red on the confession, although she had expressed her entire heart earlier. "And wipe that smile off from your face, Magdalene! Don't look so please with yourself"

Magdalene didn't falter her smile. In fact, she widened it more. Finally, her smile lessened into a small soft smile. Her eyes follow suit before she closed them.

"He _does_ love you,"Magdalene answered softly, causing a heart to soar up into the sky. "But he doesn't see it"

The heart plummeted back to the ground.

"What?" Mary said lowly, narrowing her eyes at the white vixen in confusion. "What do you mean he doesn't see it?"

"He doesn't see that he's falling in love with you," Magdalene answered, unintentionally causing Mary's heart to skip a beat at her words. The crimson cat narrowed her golden eyes at Magdalene.

"How did you know that?"

"Miss Mary, I'm his _little sister_ ," Magdalene answered back like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I know his heart more than anyone else in this world. I see what he doesn't"

"So… why _doesn't_ he see it that he's in love?" Mary asked, still confused but less than before.

"Someone's in the way," Magdalene replied and instantly Mary's blood flared up. She nearly sneered at the thought of a competition.

"Who?" Mary demanded in a restrained voice.

"Me"

The anger inside Mary instantly died down as she gave Magdalene an inrediculous look.

"But Magdalene, you're his little sister. Of course he loves you so dearly," Mary pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's the point, Miss Mary. I'm his entire universe. He thinks about me twenty-four hours per day every week. Even when he was on the other side of the world, the first thing that came cross his mind is _me_ , and only me. He thinks _only me_ and no one else"

Mary was stunned at Magdalene's words. She shouldn't be stun though, because that's what a brother is. But there was some hidden meaning between the lines that she was hinting at.

"He thinks _only me_ and no one else," Magdalene repeated a bit remorsefully, looking down on her lap. "Including himself"

That made Mary paused in her line of thought. She gave Magdalene a confused look, frowning a bit. She waited patiently for Magdalene to continue, to which she did.

"His thought is solely on me, which blinding him to be thinking about himself. He's blind to his own emotion, his needs, due to always thinking about me. Lately, he's trying to urging me go out with some friends, letting me go from his constant care. That helps him getting his mind off of me and on something else, or someone else"

Magdalene gave Mary a meaningful look, who slowly turning red at the look.

"He's already falling for you months ago, but he still hasn't seen it because his mind is still on me. He _does_ love you, Miss Mary. He shows you that he loves you although he doesn't see it yet. Right now, he's confused; confused on why he's feeling hurt at the sight of your tears of betrayal earlier"

Magdalene leaned forward and grasped Mary's hands with hers and squeezed softly.

"He needs your help, Miss Mary. There's no one else can do it other than you. I've tried to find out whom he had been falling these past months but my attempts were fruitless. I've been suspecting it's you but I didn't want to be shallow thinking. But when you ran away in tears earlier, it gave you away"

Magdalene squeezed Mary's hand even tighter, almost painfully. She gazed determinedly into Mary's eyes.

"He _needs_ your help, Miss Mary. Please release him from his extreme selfless thought. Show him that you love him. Show him that he loves you too. Don't just _confess_ ; he's too dense to see that. _Show_ him that you love him. Can you do that? I didn't ask for much, although what I ask means much to you"

Mary took in her words in, word by word. She looked down at her hands, tightly clasped by Magdalene's. She considered her request, a request that she really scared of; scared of being denied.

What was she thinking? This was a request from a younger sister of the person she loved. And her request was not _just_ confesses her love, but _shows_ her love. And the good thing about this was that, he loved her too.

"Sure," Mary agreed shyly while blushing lightly as she smiled at the white vixen. The thought of confessing her love and received the mutual feeling felt weird yet appealing to her. "I'll do it"

Instantly, Magdalene threw her arms around the crimson cat and embraced her tightly. Mary returned the gesture as she silently planning on how to _show_ her love towards Foxy. Her face slowly turned red at her current plan.

"Wait, hold on; did you say earlier that you were _dreaming_ about my brother? The same dream you were _daydreaming_ about? And the moment you woke up from it, you instantly _fantasizing_ about him on the _same setup_? And what would that be, strip tease?"


	30. Confession To A Foreign Song

"Mr. Foxy!"

The said crimson fox stopped in his tracks and turned towards the speaker behind him. A whole group of students were storming his way, almost like an angry mob. He sighed the umpteenth times tiredly although quite amused on the inside.

"Is there a question you want to ask, about me _history_ with young Magdalene?" he asked and slightly chuckled at his own attempt at a pun. It was quite bad judging by the look of the students' faces.

"Is it true that Mang- I mean umm… _Magdalene…_ " one of the students quickly amended as he stared at the History teacher sheepishly. "…is actually your younger sister?"

Foxy crossed his arms over his chest and hummed playfully, licking his lips to add the dramatic effect. The students shifted from one leg to another impatiently, tempting to glare at the crimson fox if they weren't still scared of him for his 'flying tables' action months ago, although he was more docile now.

"What gave you the idea?" Foxy couldn't help but teased a bit, grinning slightly. The students huffed and almost simultaneously rolled their eyes. From one student to another, they started to form the story.

"If you hadn't heard yesterday or earlier today…"

"…ChiChi hasn't stop yelling about how the fierce History teacher…"

"…Is actually in fact the older brother…"

"…To a student who is once a bully victim…"

"…To which explains how cheerful she is…"

"…And why you took out those bullies…"

"…That bullied Magdalene almost daily…"

"…Not only that ChiChi is outrageous about the secret siblinghood…"

"…And right to this moment, she is still yelling about it…"

"…To which we all think your relationship with Magdalene is in the front page of the newspaper today right now"

When the students finished, Foxy couldn't help but chuckled and shook his head. Silently, he acknowledged the intense yelling he heard all the way on the other side of the school. He sighed before returning his attention back to the students.

"Aye, young Magdalene and I are siblings," Foxy revealed his now-not-so-secret siblinghood.

"Why keeping it a secret?"

"Ask Magdalene. She's the one who's behind the whole idea of this secrecy," Foxy stated while rolling his golden eye. "Now get back to your stalls; the third day of Charity Week is about to start"

Following his words, the students started to part to their own stalls, talking to each other of how baffling it was that the fact that a bullied victim is related to a fierce teacher.

"Hold on for a moment!" Foxy suddenly called out. The students stopped in their tracks and turned towards him with questioning look. "Have any of you seen Mary?"

"The Geography cat teacher? No we haven't seen her since she left yesterday," One of the students answered for everyone. Foxy scratched the back of his head out of habit and sighed.

"Thanks, anyway. Go on now; off you go," Foxy said as he waved his hand away. The students scattered off once more, returning back to their stalls. Foxy continued back his journey around the school, trying to find the crimson cat he had been searching for all morning.

The nagging feeling inside him was still there, really intensifying the cold lump at the base of his stomach. Foxy was feeling this way, for some reason he himself doesn't even know.

All he _did_ know was that, the reason he started to feel this… worrying, nagging… heartbreaking… was when he saw Mary's tears of betrayal.

He halted a pair of students to ask them if they saw Mary around. When they shook their heads, he sighed and let them go to do their business. He went around the school for the second time, not giving up searching for the crimson cat.

The third day of Charity Week had already begun when he arrived at Magdalene's stall. The white vixen caught the sight of him and waved cheerfully before the white cat pushed her to the side and gave Foxy a weird wave while smiling weirdly. Foxy raised an eyebrow at her weird gestures, not really receiving the meaning behind them.

…Like he always did.

Speaking of Magdalene, she came home late yesterday. Not only that, she had a mysterious smile on her face before giving him a big hug. She also said something will be happening today. Of what, Foxy doesn't know.

He did know that there will be a big band coming today. And because of this fact, the entire school was _packed_ , _completely full_. There was no space to stand idly.

Suddenly, everyone around him applauded, stopping in his tracks. Looking up at where everyone was facing, the big band had arrived and had climbed up the stage. They grabbed their instruments and getting comfortable, preparing to start the first song of the day.

The first note everyone in the school heard was a few repeated samples before the harmonium kicked in, played by the bassist.

' _Very fitting,'_ Foxy thought when he heard the first note, knowing what song it will be. Turning back to the stall, Foxy scanned the stall for a moment with narrowed eye, searching for the golden lion. Suddenly he sighed and rubbed his face with his gloved hand. He'll deal with the lion later and left the stall.

He moved away from the stall, weaving through the still crowds facing the stage. He continued his search, still not giving up on finding Mary. He leaned up and looked around for the crimson hair – and two black cat ears poking up – amongst the crowd. With no luck, he leaned back down with his shoulders drooped.

He sighed once more and scratched the back of his head with his hook out of habit. He stopped his action and brought down his hook to his sight. He changed the hook into his right hand gazed down at it.

He suddenly saw Mary's wide smile behind his eyes. Her golden eyes glittered brightly when she smiled, and her cheeks suddenly turned pink.

Suddenly, her smile disappeared, replaced by trembling downturned lips. The glitter in her golden eyes disappeared, replaced by tears. Her cheeks lost their colors, replaced by something pale.

Foxy felt his heart stopped. He slapped his right hand on his face quickly and gritted his teeth.

He was so confused, so confused on why was he feeling so _devastated_ at her reaction yesterday. He ran all scenarios on why Mary reacted that way.

Was it what he said? Was it what ChiChi had said? Was it that the fact that Magdalene is his little sister? _What was it_?

But there was a bigger question than those: _Why_ is he feeling so _heartbroken_ upon seeing her look of _betrayal_?

"Foxy…"

_Ég halla þig á, í ró_

His hair rose suddenly, both from the voice of the singer and the voice he recognized more than his own name. He dropped his hand to his side and turned around to face the speaker with wide golden eye.

The crimson cat he had been looking for was standing there, just less than three feet away from him. She looked up at him, giving him a gaze he doesn't recognize. Her cheeks were pink, making Foxy to silently sigh in relief that she was fine.

_Það stóð allt í stað, og þú_

"Mary," Foxy said over the song, taking a step forward but then a thought that crossed his mind that maybe _he_ was the reason of the unknown betrayal. He retracted back and kept the distance between the two, hoping the distance may not cause Mary harm.

The crimson cat didn't budge, stilling giving him an unrecognizable gaze. Foxy took a few deep breaths before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Mary, whatever happened yesterday, I sorry," he suddenly apologized. "I don't know what I did or what I said to make you ran away in tears, but if it involved me that I'm sorry, Mary"

_Þú söngst til mín svo hljótt_

He suddenly went silent, filling the echoing song between them, and then looked down onto the ground with his mouth slightly gapped. He had a look of confusion on his face.

"I don't know why I'm apologizing. I don't know why I felt this way. I don't know what I did or said to you that made you felt betrayed. I don't know why I felt so devastated at the sight of your tears. I don't know why my heart is trembling fearfully"

He then squeezed his eye shut and shook his head, trying to get his mind clear. He transformed his hand into a hook and scratched the back of his head out of habit, a little too insistently.

_Þú söngst til mín svo hljótt_

"Mary, why am I feel-"

His words got cut off when something covered his mouth. And all he saw at that time was Mary's blissful face with her eyes staring directly into him. Then, he knew what cut him off.

Instantly, his body exploded with emotions that had been suppressed for a very long time. And the song boosted it into overdrive. Every dot was instantly connected as every musical note was heard. All questions had been answered, and his confusion instantly transformed into realization.

_Í tunglsljósinu ég sé þig á grúfu_

He knew why Mary looked so betrayed yesterday; she mistook his relationship with Magdalene. He knew why he felt he really wanted to meet her every day, every minute. He knew why he cherished every second he spent his time with her. He knew why his heart mysterious slowed down whenever he hugged her close.

Mary slowly pulled back and Foxy released a baffled breath. He tried to take a few deep breaths but they kept caught up at his throat. And his heart… it hammered his chest heavily, both from the rising crescendo and from these… feelings. He tried to focus on Mary's face.

Her cheeks were pinker than before, and she still gave the gaze to him. The _gaze_ … The gaze he initially didn't recognize… now fully recognized the _loving_ and _admiring_ gaze. And there's only one explanation on why she gave him that gaze, and why she 'cut him off' earlier.

_Í tunglsljósinu þú breytist í blátt húm_

And not surprisingly, he felt the same way.

The song was at its first peek, with the singer's high falsetto voice. Without even thinking, he transformed his hook back into his face and delicately held her face with both hands. He leaned down and slowly placed his lips over hers. In respond, Mary wound her arms around his neck and both closed their eyes.

Foxy slowly pulled back as he dropped his hands and wound his arms around Mary's frame, embracing her close. He snuggled his face at the crook of her neck and released a sigh just as the song dropped back down.

"Mary, me lass…" he whispered into her neck, unintentionally caused her fur to crawl in pleasure. He gently shook his head, now knowing what to apologize for.

_Ég þakka þér þá von sem þú gafst mér_

"I'm sorry for being so _blind_. I'm sorry for making things hard for you. I'm sorry for ignoring you when you try to express yourself. I'm sorry when you mistook me relationship with Magdalene. She's me-"

"Little sister. I know, she came to me yesterday and explained everything," Mary replied into his chest, snuggling into it lovingly, greedily taking in his warmth.

"So that's where she had gone to," Foxy commented, smiling a bit into her neck. "Forgive me, Mary? For the things I've so blind to see?"

Mary pulled back slightly and gazed up at Foxy's lone golden eye. She reached up and caressed his cheek, to which Foxy leaned into and closed his eye.

"You've got nothing to apologize for, Foxy. I just overreacted yesterday and didn't ask for explanation"

_Ég þakka þér þá von..._

"But, Mary," Foxy protested as he frowned a bit before he opened his eye and gazed down at her. "Why am I so blind to me own feelings? I should've seen it a long time ago and-"

Mary cut him off once more using the same action. Foxy closed his eye and applied the same force to her pink lips, moving in sync with each other.

"You're too preoccupied with your sister, Foxy," Mary muttered once she pulled back slightly. "Too concern about her well-being than your own. This cause you to temporarily blind from your feelings"

"Temporarily," Foxy repeated the word, scoffing a bit. "If you hadn't shown me your own feelings, I would've been blind forever," he sighed, closing his eye. "Thank you, for bringing me to light"

Mary smiled softly and leaned up to kiss him once more with his eye still closed, still not getting enough of his lips. Foxy returned back the kiss before he eventually pulled back.

"I…" he started, causing Mary to look up at him expectedly, hopeful. "I…" he started again but the words wouldn't come out, and Mary started to lose hope. Foxy sighed, about to give up but a thought came to his mind.

The song continued, slowly ascending to a second and more dramatic crescendo. Mary looked down onto his chest, now that she had lost hope, just as he opened his mouth once more.

"You don't have to, Lass"

Mary's golden eyes widened as her heart skipped a beat. She caught the meaning between the words. This whole time… he had been saying it to her despite not realizing it. His heart had been spoken out the whole time.

She placed her forehead on his chest, right above his heart. His heart slowed down into a comfortable pace. Tears threatened to fall down from her eyes as she closed them.

"No…" she whispered shakily as she hugged him tightly. She could feel her heart started to synchronize with his, slowing down into a comfortable pace.

"But I want to"

And surprisingly enough, her own heart had been responded to his words this entire time without her realizing it. She had been telling him her feelings too without knowing.

Those sentences were just normal sentences to everyone. But to the crimson couple, there was more to it than everyone ever know. Their words echoed through their minds as the song continued.

" _I love you, Lass"_

" _And I love you, Foxy"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sigur Rós_ is back to make another appearance to perform the song _"Svo Hljótt"_


	31. Confrontations

"Hey, did you hear yesterday?"

"What, the fact that Mr. Foxy and Ms. Mary kissed each other under the influence of a powerful song? Well _duh_ , it's the school's hottest news!"

"Dear Baron, yesterday we found out that Magdalene is Mr. Foxy's little sister. And now, Mr. Foxy and Ms. Mary are now dating. There are so many hot topics! Did you see this one coming?"

"About Mr. Foxy and Mag- uh… _Magdalene_ are siblings? Not in a million years. About Mr. Foxy and Ms. Mary? They had been seeing each other ever since they ran into each other. So I did see this one coming"

"I'm so shipping them"

"Well I don't have a ship. I have an entire _armada_ "

"I'm going to ship them like _FedEx_ "

"Is it going to be Fory or Maxy? Or maybe Fary or Moxy? Or Faxy or Mory?"

"I don't care! They are my _OTP forever_!"

"Holy Baron, _why_ are you drooling? Wait, are you _seriously_ thinking about the two in be-?"

"OH! THE SMUT! THE LEMON! OH SO DELICIOUS!"

Like what the large group of students had been gossiping about, the news of Foxy and Mary in a relationship was the hottest news in school. It had been going around and around and jaws and pants fell down over the news, and they decided check it out.

And on the fourth day of Charity Week, they got their answer.

Foxy and Mary were walking side by side, with Magdalene on the other side of her brother, as the trio talked cheerfully with each other. The crimson couple had their hands clasped with each other and they shared the same soft, loving smile, only for each other.

Ever since yesterday, the two had never been more than thirty centimeters away from each other, always at arms length and always gave each other loving smile. Not only that, they were a bit shameless about their affection, freely dropping kisses in public, mixing them with their giggles and blushes.

Of course, _everyone_ saw their affection. And in just one night, thanks to the wonderful power of technology, the news of the new relationship spread faster than wildfire and more people knew about it.

The event on the fourth day of Charity Week went swimmingly; a little _too_ swimmingly, one might say.

Okay, things were not going swimmingly. Most stalls were not manned well, making most customers unhappy. Most students and teachers were too busy gossiping about the new couple.

"What should we call them?"

"Well, some of the students are trying to come up with an OTP name but from what I've heard it's not going well"

"You bet; I mean, really? _We_ should come up with more amateur name"

"What should it be? The Cat and the Fox?"

"I'll go with the Fox's Cat. Or possibly the Cat's Fox"

"I'll go with The Crimson Couple. It sounds very fitting"

Speaking of The Crimson Couple, Foxy and Mary were walking around the entire area side by side, causing paparazzi to occur (not really but you know what I mean). The two were making sure that the fourth day of Charity Week ran well.

Unfortunately, because of the new hottest news in school and the two were walking around the entire area, almost all of the stall didn't man quite well. They were too busy _doing something_ that related to The Crimson Couple.

"Stop right there!"

The Crimson Couple (it was official now) stopped in their tracks and looked behind them, right at the speaker. Both raised same eyebrow at what they saw, but not surprised.

A group of students stood there, wearing stereotypical thick brimmed glasses and striped clothes, trying to look like adults as possible, though failing at it. They all looked like some people working for the local news.

And that 'local news' was none other than the school itself. The 'disguised' students were preparing to interview The Crimson Couple about their new relationship status. Foxy and Mary sighed in tiredly but decided to humor them for a bit.

On the other side of where The Crimson Couple was at, in a stall manned by a golden lion, a white cat, a white vixen and the two iconic best friend duo, the stall was crowded by students instead of customers. All of them were confronting the white vixen.

Because of the confrontation, Yuki can't open her stall. So she sat at the far back of the stall dejectedly with Raion beside her, landing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Magdalene was in front of the stall, trying to answer as much as possible.

The two best friends were nowhere to be found.

"Mang- I mean uh… _Magdalene_ , just _why_ won't you tell us that Mr. Foxy is _your older brother_?" one of the students asked her, shaking his hands in emphasis. All of students agreed with him. Hearing his word, Magdalene couldn't help but voice out her slight venomous thought.

"Oh, like most of you care about me back then anyway," she said scowling a bit. Most of the students flinched guiltily. Magdalene sighed and rubbed her face with one hand, keeping her anger at bay.

"Basically you guys don't know how naughty I can be. And like what my brother had told you guys, I'm a mischievous vixen and I would love to see your reaction when you found out," she explained as she dropped her hand and then smiled mischievously. "And from your reaction, I'm _loving_ it"

"OKAY!" Yuki suddenly shouted, catching everybody by surprise including Raion. She quickly stood up, letting Raion's massive hand dropped and stormed towards Magdalene. "I think that's enough for the day. Now why don't all of you return to your own stalls and let us continue our work today, shall we?"

Yuki was giving them as patient as possible smile to them since her patience was running thin and she was getting aggravated. When no one budged, she intentionally took out a pair of cleavers and grinded them together. Now, everyone scattered quickly in fear. Everyone in the current stall sighed in relief.

" _Finally_ , some peace," Yuki said exasperatedly, putting away the cleavers as she slumped her shoulders. "This commotion of your newly discovered siblinghood with Foxy really causes trouble _to my stall_ ," she commented accusingly at the white vixen, who smiled apologetically.

"Well hey; at least it's not the _hottest_ school in school," Magdalene countered sheepishly. At that, Yuki rolled her eyes and groaned.

"I couldn't even get the news out of my head! _The Crimson Couple. The Crimson Couple._ The name's already imprinted in my mind. And it's became official _seven minutes ago_ ," She complained with a scowl.

"Good morning!"

Yuki, Magdalene and Raion looked up at the new speaker who had just arrived. Instantly, Yuki threw her head back and groaned as loud as possible as Magdalene beamed.

"Good morning to you two, too," Magdalene replied back at The Crimson Couple. "I didn't expect you guys to be quite free"

"Well what do you expect? Being interviewed by a group of students who tried to look as amateur as possible and failing at it?" Foxy asked sarcastically, earning a giggle from his little sister.

"Helena is a bit too enthusiastic about your newfound relationship," she pointed out, referring to the 'interviewer'. "How did you manage to get away from them? Did you beat them with a broomstick or something?"

"They forgot who he is," Mary decided to answer the question. "He just gave them his signature glare plus a bark, and off they go running," she said, amused. That earned another giggle from Magdalene.

"Oh _sure_ , _right_ , just keep up the conversation _right at my stall_ , _preventing_ me from opening it. I'm sure _no one_ would mind the _stalling_. Go on; keep up the talking. That'll attract some customers and serve them with your _words_ for _criticism_ dollars. After that, you're more _sarcastic_ than before"

Yuki stormed back into her stall and sat down in her chair dejectedly after her sarcastic remark. Once more, Raion landed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Magdalene and The Crimson Couple ignored her sarcastic remark.

"Oh, before I forget and before another scene came up to interrupt us, I want to introduce someone to you, Brother!" Magdalene said cheerfully. She jogged her way into the stall and made a beeline for Raion.

She grabbed one of his hands and urged him to stand up, earning a raised eyebrow from the lion. Due to his massive stature, he barely budged but to spare the vixen an embarrassment, he silently stood up and let her pulled him.

He stiffened when Magdalene pulled him towards the crimson fox, stopping right in front of him. The fox gave him a golden stare, and Raion gave back with his own golden stare, only with no iron behind it.

Somehow, yet luckily, Magdalene and Mary didn't seem to notice their silent action.

"I want you to meet Gouruden Raion," Magdalene introduced cheerfully. Mary gave the giant lion a warm smile, not bothered by his massive stature. Foxy only blinked in acknowledgement. "Raion, this is my brother, Foxy. And his girlfriend Mary"

While Mary blushed at her words, Raion bowed from the waist, earning a pair of raised eyebrow. Magdalene smiled when she noticed this.

"Raion here is Japanese," she pointed out helpfully.

"Japanese, eh?" Foxy repeated while giving Raion another look as the lion straightened up.

"Yeah. And while he can understand English, he can't speak in English. Which is odd but his action is louder," Magdalene commented, giving the golden lion beside her a wide smile.

Raion would've smiled back but he was a little bit too focused on the crimson fox, that narrowed his eye as if a thought crossed his mind. Foxy took a breath before opening his mouth to speak.

" _Kon'nichiwa, Gouruden Raion_ "

Now, three pairs of eyebrows were raised as they stared at Foxy. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly while not taking his eye off from Raion.

"I was sent to Japan for six months when I was away. I had to learn the new language," he stated. Then he said something in Japanese, directing it at Raion. The golden lion stiffened before nodded hesitantly. "Excuse us for a moment"

Foxy and Raion walked away from the stall, away from prying ears if their Japanese conversation wasn't quite private enough. Mary and Magdalene stared in confusion as the two finally stopped a distant away. Foxy turned towards Raion and crossed his arms over his chest while glaring up at the golden lion.

Magdalene was not surprised yet surprised at the same time; not surprised because he was, in fact, her beloved older brother, protective of her; surprised because there was something _more_ than just his protective instinct.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Mary asked the white vixen. Magdalene shrugged her shoulders, also confused like her but not as much.

"I don't know, but from the way they act, it looks like my brother is confronting him for something," Magdalene answered.

Raion suddenly pulled down the neck of his shirt, showing something to Foxy. Whatever it was, it enraged Foxy since his golden eye immediately constricted into a thin angry slit. Even in Japanese, both Magdalene and Mary could hear the strained anger in his tone.

Magdalene and Mary was about to brush it of from their shoulders since it was none of their business. They'll confront the two later to know what was up.

"Anyway, so how's the new-"

" _ **Anata no detarame no juobun' na**_ _!_ "

The two jumped out of their fur and skin when Foxy suddenly bellowed, cutting Magdalene off. Turning their attention towards the duo, Foxy had both of his hands clenched angrily and he stood like was ready to take someone down.

Raion was flinched when Foxy suddenly bellowed, visibly scared of the crimson fox although physically smaller than him.

"What was that about?" Mary asked Magdalene, equally stunned. "What did he yell about?"

"Enough of your BS," Yuki translated as she approached them. She looked quite worried as the duo kept exchanging foreign words. One voice was firm and angry while the other was fearful and scared.

"What does my brother mean by that?" Magdalene asked her, now feeling so sure that there was something more. Unfortunately, Yuki shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. If I can hear what they are talking, it'll be helpful," she commented. Her grumpy mood of her stall and the feeling of a conversation between the three disappeared, replaced by worry and confusion.

The golden lion walked back to the stall when Foxy was finished with him, passing them during the process. Foxy stayed behind, one of his hands was rubbing on his face while the other at his hip.

Right now, Magdalene was having a momentary conflict. She was debating with herself of whom should she be approaching: her brother or Raion?

She decided to approach Raion since he looked like he needed someone at his side. Whilst she approached the golden lion, Mary approached Foxy who massaged his crimson forehead.

"What was all that about?" she asked him. Foxy sighed before he gave her his answer.

"Just… giving him a serious talk. Nothing to worry about," he reassured her. She didn't look convinced but stayed silent anyway, to which he thankful for.

He looked up at the said lion. He was back at his seat, his golden eyes glued to the ground and Magdalene was at his side.

"Raion?" Magdalene called out, gaining his attention. He looked up at her. His stoic façade was back up, but Magdalene could see that he was defenseless. She placed a hand on his upper arm. "Is something wrong?"

He looked down at her hand on his arm and stared at it for the longest time. She didn't remove it despite his long stare. He released a heavy sigh before looking back up at her eyes and smiled slightly.

He shook his head, silently telling her that everything was fine despite what happened earlier. Magdalene didn't buy it, but she didn't press any further. She just gave him a warm smile, causing him to internally sigh.

He heard a sharp whistle, gaining his attention. Looking up, Foxy was staring at him with his lone golden eye.

" _Anata ga betsu no mono o ushinaitakunai baai wa, anata no jinsei de kanojo o mamorimasu, Gouruden Raion"_

Raion forgot how to breathe when he gave the sentence before the crimson fox and his cat turned to walk away.

"What did he say?" Magdalene asked as she gave him a confused look. Raion gave her the slightest gentle smile, assuring her not to worry about it. He reran Foxy's final words to him in his mind, letting each word echoed.

" _If you don't want to lose another then protect her with your life, Golden Lion"_


	32. The End Of The Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end, just like that

Magdalene sighed happily as she skipped her way to her now slightly bigger family. She took off her hat and fidgeted with the black gown she wore.

"Congrats, you've been awarded with a purple ribbon"

"Thanks, I'll just hang it on my imaginary wall of fame," Magdalene replied, her sarcasm countered her brother's. Foxy chuckled as he smiled toothily and wound his arm around his crimson girlfriend.

It was Magdalene's final day of school life, and she was among the best students in Fredbear High. Of course, like any other typical schools there was a ceremony about it, so everyone attended the thing.

Foxy – being the teacher of the school – was there along with his girlfriend – who was also the teacher of the school – Mary, but they were not the only one.

Fritz was there for Mary, and Jeremy had travelled across the world just to attend the ceremony (Magdalene caused a big fuss about it but being stubborn Human he was, he came anyway). From what Magdalene from her beloved older brother, Puppet Master would've attend the ceremony too but Foxy made him 'changed his mind' at the very last minute.

She wouldn't actually mind if he actually came (He was a nice Human; eccentric, weird and slightly insane but very nice.), until she heard that he'll bring Tyler with him. She'll have to agree with her brother on that part.

But to Magdalene fullest joy was Raion was there for her, courtesy of Yuki for giving the day off. The white cat would've come but she had a restaurant to run.

Because of the two spending almost _all_ the time together – while Magdalene managed to find time to spend time with her brother when Mary wasn't 'busy' with him – and to everyone's expectation, the lion and the vixen became more than just friends.

Thanks to Foxy, Magdalene was able to – partially – understand Raion's native language and the two could communicate better with each other.

"Geez, it feels like yesterday when you _demanded_ a hook for your brother. Does time really went that fast?" Jeremy commented, earning a fit of laughter from the siblings.

"I would've brought my sister here but she's a bit busy in this kind of time," Mike said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"If you did that, then you are disowned," Magdalene replied with a smile, which made her words even worst than it intended. Mike twitched and chuckled nervously, silently hoping that she did not meant what she said.

"Excuse us for a moment," Foxy suddenly said as he moved away from the group while motioning Mike and Jeremy to follow him. The two Humans gave him a confused look but obeyed anyway.

"Congratulation Magdalene! I've seen it coming from a mile," Mary stated as she embraced the white vixen.

"Is my brother been rubbing off on you a lot?" Magdalene asked as the two released each other.

"Believe me; you don't know how much we've been _rubbing_ off on each other," the crimson cat answered with a knowing smirk on her lips. Magdalene sweatdropped and laughed awkwardly while Raion twitched and looked very uncomfortable.

It was a shocking discovery for Magdalene when she found this side of Mary. Lucky for her she found out about it the easy way. Her beloved older brother was the unfortunate one for finding it out in… the most direct way.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Mary said absentmindedly as she gazed at Foxy and the two Humans. Magdalene and Raion followed her gaze, feeling curious about the secret conversation.

The trio had a shushing conversation; words were exchanged but their lips were barely moved. Foxy had a slight angry look on his face while Mike and Jeremy had worried look on theirs.

Magdalene noticed that Jeremy was rubbing the right side of his chest right below the collarbone while Mike rubbed his left shoulder. Foxy had his gloved hand gripped tightly on his right forearm. She sighed internally, fully knowing what the three were discussing.

"There's still a lot more you need to discover about my brother," Magdalene replied, earning her a confused look from Mary. The crimson cat opened her mouth to speak but got interrupted.

"JEREMY! YOU OWE ME TWENTY DOLLARS!" Mike suddenly shouted and chased after the bailing Jeremy, leaving Foxy with a hand on his face as he shook his head.

"There are often times where my brother would think they're just a bunch of toddlers," Magdalene commented as she giggled behind her hand. Mary didn't laugh with her; from her expression she was thinking about something. Seeing that Foxy was alone, Mary approached him leaving Magdalene behind. Raion came to the white vixen's side, replacing Mary's spot.

" _Is she that… innuendo-esque?"_ he asked her in his native tongue. Magdalene snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You haven't seen anything yet. From the way my brother looked disheveled the first two months they are together, you may get a part of the answer," Magdalene answered, causing a pair of golden eyebrows to rise.

The couple gazed at the other older couple. Mary was speaking about something to Foxy that caused him to sigh and his eye softened. She must have talking about what he was discussing about with Mike and Jeremy. Lucky for him, a bunch of students came to them and called for Mary's attention before he could say a word.

" _So,"_ Raion suddenly started. Magdalene looked up at him expectedly and patiently. _"Where to next?"_ he asked.

"I don't know," Magdalene said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't put much thought about it. Well I _had_ thought about it but ever since my brother's unexpected return, I've started to rethink about it. Right now I don't know"

" _Before he returned, where you want to go?"_

Magdalene gave the golden lion a mysterious smile.

"It's a secret," she said as she placed a finger over her lips. Raion rolled his eyes.

" _Japan"_

"Hey! How did you know?" Magdalene demanded as she pouted. She had never _ever_ said to anyone about her going to Japan.

" _I know you too much"_

Magdalene rolled her eyes at the answer, but couldn't hold back a smile. As she did so, her eyes landed on Foxy. She paused her chat with Raion to gaze at her beloved older brother. He was silently gazing at the oblivious Mary.

His gloved hand was dipped into one of the three bags at his hips, kept fidgeting with whatever inside it.

" _When he propose?"_ Raion asked her, also gazing at the crimson fox. Mary suddenly turned towards him as if she felt his gaze on her. Her mouth moved, asking him something. He didn't answer immediately, seemingly debating with himself.

He sighed and removed his hand from the brown bag before answering her question with a kiss, unintentionally making some students gagged.

"I don't know," Magdalene answered as Mary removed her attention from Foxy once more when a bunch of teachers called out for her, leaving Foxy behind for the moment.

He looked around and the two beloved siblings made eye contact with each other. They both simultaneously smiled as Magdalene gave him a cheerful wave, to which he replied back with a smaller one.

The contact was broken when Foxy looked to his left. That was when his gaze suddenly changed. Confused, Magdalene looked at where he was looking at.

One of the students at his line of sight, a female Human, inappropriately wore black tank top, showing most of her skin and had her back towards him. Both Magdalene and Foxy could clearly see what poked out from the top on her skin.

There were two letters of 'N' and 'I' on her left shoulder wing and two letters of 'R' and 'E' on her right shoulder wing, and whatever else in between was covered by her tank top.

"He'll do it when he ties up some loose ends," Magdalene corrected her previous answer. Raion gave her a look of concern. Magdalene wiped it off from his face when she pulled him down to drop a kiss on his cheek. "Come on! Yuki's probably waiting!"

She grabbed his massive hand and pulled him out from the massive hall. Raion stumbled but didn't complain. Lucky for his thick golden fur, his blush was hidden.

As Magdalene headed for Yuki's restaurant alongside with Raion she was starting to leave her current life behind and heading towards a new one. Of course she was not going to leave all of her current life; she still had her brother

But despite that, she had just finished her journey and reached the end of it. Now, she had many routes to decide where to go next. Which one will she choose?

_Fin_


End file.
